Make You Smile
by tjgirl222
Summary: A Brooke/Nathan future fic. What happens when Brooke and Nathan have children? A whole lot of chaos. Sequel to When You Were Young.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Sequel to **_When you were young. _**I'm still updating on that one though. Okay. Its about 15 years in the future. Heres the rundown of whats happened with everybody. **

**Nathan Scott- 33 years old- **Over the course of the past 15 years, Nathan hasnt changed much. Brooke and his kids are still his first priority. Basketball is still apart of his life, but he was able to leave it on the court. He is pleased that his oldest son has decided to follow in his footsteps. Although, he doesnt push Logan, like Dan did to him. Nathan would be fine if Logan decided to not play anymore. A bout a year after Natalie was born Luke came back, and wanted Natalie. Nathan refused to let him see his daughter. Lucas went to court, and the judge has given Luke visitation rights. Natalie was confused at first, but shes gotten used to the fact that Nathan is really her uncle, but to her, hes still her dad. Luke is just her biological father. Nathan and Brooke still live in tree hill comfortably in their 5 bedroom home. Nathan plays with the Charlotte Bobcats.

**Brooke Davis Scott- 33 years old-** When Maddie and Logan got to 3rd grade, Brooke and Nathan decided they wanted another baby. So after months of trying Brooke became pregnant with a little boy. 9 months later Joshua Mathew was born. There were complications after the birth and the doctors told Brooke it would be rare if she got pregnant again. Brooke was fine with 5 kids, so she didnt think much of it. When the twins were 13, Brooke found out she was pregnant again. Both Brooke and Nathan were shocked, and didnt know what to think of it, Brooke decided it was a good thing, and they had the baby. Isabelle Danielle was born. Brooke and Nathan are pretty sure 6 kids is enough for now. Brooke went back into the fashion business, and its gotten easier for her, now that all of the kids but Isabelle are in school.Brooke loves interactioning with all of her kids. She loves how they are all different in their own way.

**Logan Keith Scott- 16 years old-** Logan is your typical high school jock. He inherented his fathers dark hair, peircing blue eyes and skills on the court, while he also got his mother social skills. Logan is a big ladies man, but he isnt too much of a jerk. He just isnt into having a relationship right now. He's in his junior year at Tree Hill High. His family is also really important to him. He is extremely protective of his younger siblings, espeically his sisters. Any guy messes with any of them, and he interfers. Logan has a good relationship with his parents, mostly because they except their kids for who they are, and they dont live their lifes through their kids.

**Madeline Karen Scott- 16 years old.-** To say Maddie is just like her mom, is an understatement. Maddie became head captian of the cheerleaders, the end of her sophomore, now in her junior year she pretty much dominates when it comes to cheering. She has the same amount of passion as he mom did. Maddie is really close to her family, especially her older twin brother Logan. She goes to Logan for everything. She knows hes always going to be their for her. Maddie has long dark hair, which she gets from both her parents, but she has her dad's blue eyes. Maddie's pretty popular at school, but she does have a reputation, just like her mom did, of being a slut. She's tried hidding it from Logan, but because hes co captain on the basketball team, shes pretty sure he's going to find out. Shes dreading the day Logan finds out what shes done, and with who. Maddies been sleeping and fooling around with Logans teammate and best friend Blain, for a few months now. She also knew if her father knew, he wouldnt be happy at all that his little girl was doing stuff like that, and Blain would be deadmeat.

**Natalie Brooklynn Scott- 14 years old.-** Natalie is the only adopted child of Brooke and Nathan. Her biological father is Lucas Scott. She knows all about her real mother passing away, and her father abandoning her. Luke is in her life, and she goes to see him every weekend, but she still conciders Nate and Brooke her parents, they raised her, not Luke. Natalie has red hair just like her mother, but its naturally curly. She isnt big into cheerleading like Maddie, but the athletic gene she did get. Natalie plays Soccer and Tennis. She's also pretty smart when it comes to school.

**Kaitlyn Michelle Scott- 12 years old.-** Kaitlyn, or Katie, is definately daddy's girl. She's the female version of him. She loves playing basketball. She loves playing when its just her and her dad. Katie is a 7th grader at Tree Hill middle school. She looks like an even mix between her mom and her dad. Katie is such a tomboy. She gets along well with her older sisters, but She loves hanging out with her little sister Isabelle. On the day's when her mom lets her stay home, she loves playing games with Isabelle.

**Joshua Matthew Scott- 8 years old-** Joshua, or Josh as he goes by, is the youngest boy in the Scott household. Like his father and brother, he too plays basketball. He loves the sport so much, it causes his grade to slip. Josh also has a bit of an anger problem, that Brooke and Nathan are helping him work on. Josh is a 3rd grader at Tree Hill Elementery.

**Isabelle Danielle Scott- 3 years old-** Isabelle is the baby in the family, and she makes sure everyone knows it. Isabelle loves it when she gets to have mommy and daddy to herself. Izzy spends the most of the day with Brooke, but then Nathan comes home after practice around 12. So she gets about 3 hours with both of them, before her older siblings come home. Izzy hair is a little lighter then everyone elses, but she still has that dark tint to it. Izzy's favorite person in the world besides her parents, is her grandma Deb. Which Brooke and Nathan are too sure what to think about. They let Deb around the kids, shes been clean for a while, but shes crazy. Nathan swares shes crazy.

**Lucas Scott- 33 years old-** After Rachel died, and he left Natalie to Brooke and Nate, Lucas and Haley got together one night, and she ended up pregnant with a little girl. She named her Addison. So Lucas and Haley share joint custody of her. Lucas isnt with anyone now, his made focus are his daughters Natalie and Addie. Although, hes still harboring feelings towards Peyton, who's married.

**Haley James Adams- 33 years old.-** Haley had a one night stand with Lucas, and she got pregnant with her now 11 year old daughter Addison. Haley loves Addison so much. Her and Luke have joint custody of Addie, Haley has her most of the time. Luke gets her weekends and holidays. When Addie was 6, Haley ran into Chase Adams(From the show). The two clicked and began dating shortly after. They got married when Addie was 9, and now Haley is expecting her second child. She still records music.

**Peyton Sawyer Keller- 33 years old-** After high school, Peyton left Tree Hill to persue a career in music producing, and art design. While out oneday she saw Chris Keller, she was skeptical at first, but she decided to have a cup of coffee with him. Now 4 years later, shes been married to him for about 6 months. Peyton couldnt be any happier. Her and Chris live in LA with their puppy. They havent made any plans for children yet. Peyton and Brooke still talk a lot. Peyton is the godmother for all of her children, expect for Logan and Maddie, thats Karens role.

**Chase Adams- 33 years old-**Chase has been married to Haley James for about 2 years, and she is about to give birth to his first biological child. He adopted her daughter Addie. Things for Haley and Chase havent been that great in the past few months. They have been fightning alot, but Chase is hoping that the new baby will bring them closer. He's good friends with Nate.

**Chris Keller- 35 years old-** Chris's musical career has been going pretty well. He's released 3 albums, and he has plenty of money. He lives in a nice house with his wife Peyton. He knows he wants kids, but he and Peyton decided to wait a while. When he and Peyton go to Tree Hill to visit Brooke, Nate and the kids. He likes hanging out with his godson Josh. Hes still cocky as hell.

**Karen Roe-48 years old-** Karen still lives in tree hill, where she still runs the cafe, she turned Tric over to Brooke and Nate Her daughter Lily is now almost 17. She enjoys the time she gets to spend with her grandaughters Natalie and Addie, and Brooke and Nates kids. She recently gave Maddie a job at the cafe.

**Deb Lee- 48 years old-** Deb is well, Deb. Still as crazy as ever. She loves her grandchildren, and her son and daughter in law, but she loved pissing Brooke off, its one of her favorite things to do. She lets Izzy do stuff Brooke disagrees with .Izzy like worships her grandma Deb. Deb would never physically hurt her grandkids.

**Lilly Rose Scott- 17 years old- **Lilly lives in tree hill with her mother. She visits her fathers grave often. She adores her older brothers Lucas and Nathan(yeah, i know they're cousins, but its confusing) , and she enjoys spending time with her neices and nephews.

**Okay. R& R. Let me know what you think of the characters. First chapter should be soon.**


	2. We Love You Maddie Scott

**Okay, thanks for the reviews. Here is the first chapter. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 1- We love you Maddie Scott.

It was a quarter after seven, and Brooke Scott was in her kitchen with her youngest daughter Izzy. Getting her children ready in the mornings had always been an easy thing for Brooke, Izzy trying to help didnt make things much easier on her, but Brooke managed. Brooke went over and grabbed four boxes of cereal out of the pantry. Izzy was sitting on the floor playing with the dog and giggling and such. Brooke pulled five bowls and spoons out of the cabinent, she placed them on the table, along with 5 glasses. She put the milk, and orange juice on the table. Then Brooke bent down to Izzy's level.

"Bella, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go wake up the grumps." Brooke told her.

"No! Mommy they'll eat me." Isabelle said with a giggle.

"You're silly." Brooke said as she went up the stairs. Brooke got into the hallway and she went past Josh, Katie, and Natalies rooms turning the lights on each of them. She could hear the grunts and whines as she walked past again.

"Be downstairs for breakfest, ten minutes. Josh gets bathroom first, Nat or Katie which ever ones up first gets my bathroom, dont wake up your dad, thats Izzy's job." Brooke said as she walked up another set of stairs to Maddies room. She heard Katie and Nat both run towards their doors to Brookes room. Brooke knocked on Maddie's door and walked in. She heard the shower running and smiled. Maddie was the only one who used their alarm clock. Brooke went to exit the room, when she saw a small pack of pills on Maddies dresser. Brooke picked them up questionally and looked over them for a second. Brooke didnt even want to think about why her sixteen year old daughter had birth control, or how she got it. Brooke made a mental note to talk to her about it later, she contemplated telling Nathan.

Brooke went back down the stairs and saw Katie sitting on the floor outside the bathroom.

"Mom, Josh is taking forever, this isnt fair. I'm the girl here, not him." Katie whined to her mother.

Brooke went over to the door and knocked lightly. "Hey Joshy, hurry up your sister needs the bathroom."

"Thanks mom." Katie smiled.

"No problem sweetie." Brooke said as she went down stairs to the first floor. Izzy was still intertaining the dog.

"Mommy. I's gots Wogan up for yous." Izzy said.

Brooke looked at her amazed . "And how did you do that?" Brooke asked. Just then Logan walked in from the other enterance, His bedroom was down in the basement.

"She came in, turned the light on, and screamed the house is burning, the house is buring. Grandma Deb did it." Logan said as he laughed. He walked over to Brooke and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie. "Brooke said. She handed Logan the box of apple jacks and he sat down, and poured himself a bowl. "Make your bed?" Brooke asked him.

"Uh huh." Logan said as he finished up his cereal and drank the milk from the bowl. He got up and placed it in the sink.

"Hey mom?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sweetie." Brooke asked.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Maddie, shes been acting all weird and distant lately, like last night for instance, she skipped cheerleading practice." Logan told his mother as he picked Izzy up off the floor and sat her on the counters and began tickling her.

"Skipped cheer practice? that doesnt sound like her at all. Well, she wasnt at home, so where would she have gone." Then Brooke thought about the pills, but she decided not to tell Logan about that, not until she talked to Nate about it.

"Thats what i'm wondering. I'm worried about her mom." Logan said. But before she could answer Josh and Katie came down and sat at the table, each grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Worried about who?" Katie asked.

"Its nothing that concerns little eight graders who dont know anything about anything." Logan said to Katie in a joking manner.

"Atleast I dont have a C US History right now, come on I mean you do know you live in the united states right?" Katie asked er older brother.

Logan replied by throwing a handful of cereal at his sister.

"Be nice to each other." Brooke said to her kids. Then Natalie came in. "Sup Fam." Nat said as she grabbed some cereal.

"Morning Natalie." Brooke said.

"Wogan, can we get ice creams laters. Jwust you and mes?" Isabelle asked her older brother. She loved it when he let her ride in his car, and when they went out to get ice cream.

"Sure Bella, I have practice, but how about when I get home, after dinner. If its ok with mom." Logan told her.

"It's cool with me." Brooke smiled. She loved how close her kids were with each other.

A few minutes later and Brooke noticed that it was time for the kids to get going.

"Okay, Katie, Josh bus will be here in 3 minutes. I packed your lunches." Brooke said as the two of them hurried off to get their backpacks and lunches.

"Mom, I have dentention after school, remember, for chewing gum. You'll pick me up right." Katie said.

"Either I will, or your dad will." Brooke said. She kissed Katie and Josh goodbye.

"Josh, be good today, I dont want any phone calls from your teacher today. Understand me?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Josh said and the two of them went out to the bus stop.

Brooke looked over at Logan, you and Natalie better get going too, " Brooke told him.

"Bye mom. Love you." Natalie said as she went to the car.

"Mom, I really am worried about her." Logan said as he grabbed his bag and the money for lunch Brooke handed to him.

"I know, me too, I'll talk to your dad, and we'll talk to her." Brooke told her son.

"Thanks mom. Love you. I'll be home around 7. Are you picking Nat up? or is she riding the bus?'" Logan asked.

"Uncle Lukes picking her up, its friday so he gets her on the weekends." Brooke said.

"Oh, i forgot it was friday." Logan laughed. "Bye Bella, we'll get ice cream when I get home."

"Yay!" Izzy said.

Logan left and Brooke heard his truck leave the driveway.

Brooke heard footsteps and then Maddie came down. "Bye mom." Maddie said as she went to the door. "Breakfest." Brooke said as she reached on the counter and grabbed a pack of poptarts and she tossed them to Maddie. "Thanks. Love you be home after practice. "Bye Is." She told her little sister and she closed the door. Maddie walked out and went to the side of the house, where the trash can was and put the poptarts in the can, then drove off.

Brooke had finished up cleaning the kitchen and she picked Izzy up and they went to Brooke and Nathans bedroom.

Brooke placed Izzy on the bed and she curled up next to Nathan and fell back asleep. Brooke went to the other side of the bed and whispered "Good morning sexy." in his ear, then she began nibbling on his ear. This caused Nathan to smile and sit up.

"Good morning Beautiful." Nathan said to his wife as he moved her so she was sitting in his lap, and he kissed her passionately. Then she broke the kiss.

"Nate, our daughters right there, we dont want to scare for life, aleast not yet, the others were atleast 5." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Fine, but you're all mine later when she takes a nap." Nate said.

Brooke looked at him and frowned.

"Whats wrong baby?" Nathan asked.

"Logan's really worried about Maddie, and I am too. I went to wake her up this morning, and I found something in her room." Brooke said.

Nathan looked at her concerned. "What did you find." Nate asked her.

"Birth control pills." Brooke told him.

Nathan couldnt believe it, but he tried keeping calm. "Our sixteen year old is having sex?" Nathan asked her.

"We dont know that for sure, we need to talk to her." Brooke said.

"Oh, I will be talking to her, and finding out who this guy is, so I can cremate him." Nathan said.

"Well, both talk to her this evening. Logan told me she skipped cheer practice last night." Brooke said.  
"Probably to go mess around with some guy."Nate said.

"Again, we dont know that. Babe, please calm down." Brooke told Nate.

"Alright, I'll calm down. I need to go shower anyways." Nate said as he got up. "Izzy's out like a light. Care to join me?" Nathan asked. "Oh, I think I could spare sometime for a shower." Brooke said with a smile as Nathan took her hand and led her to the bathroom and shut the door.

The 2nd period bell had just rung at Tree Hill High School. Maddie was walking out of her Physics class, when her brothers best friend called her name.

"Maddie." She heard as she turned around. She smiled when she saw her brothers friend Blain. He walked over to her, and to her locker.

"So, after practice, do you wanna come over? Since no one will be home." Blain asked her.

"Sure, I told my mom practice was over at 7, its really over at 5:30, so we have a whole hour and a half." Maddie said.

Blain looked at her. "Good. And what did I tell you about gaining weight?" Blain asked her as he walked away.

Maddie looked down at her body and sighed. She didnt think she was fat, but Blain didnt want to be with a chubby girl, so she had to make sure she never became one. Maddie closed her locker and went to her Algebra 2 class.

She pasted Logan's locker on her way. He was talking to a girl. Logan stopped Maddie as he looked at her, she didnt look so good.

"Mad? are you okay?" He asked her.

Maddie looked at him. "Yeah, Logan I'm okay. Just not feeling well, I'll probably call dad to pick me up." Maddie told her twin as she kept walking to class. Logan wasnt convinced. He kissed the girl he was talking to goodbye and headed off to the office.

Logan looked at principle Turner, who was still principle at the school.

"Ah, Mr. Scott, what can I do for you?" Princple Turner asked.

"I was wondering if I could call my mom? Its important." Logan asked.

"Sure son, but keep it breif, you need to be in class." Turner said.

Logan called the house, but got no answer, he tried both his parents cells as well, no answer.

Logan sighed and went back to class.

That evening. Brooke was in the kitchen ordering pizza, while Katie and Josh were doing homework. Izzy was upstairs in her parents room watching tv with Nathan. Brooke heard the door open and Logan walked in.

"Mom, I called today, but you didnt answer." Logan said.

"Sorry hun, me and your dad were.." Brooek said.

"Eww. Didnt need to know that, but anyways. I saw Maddie in the hallway, and she looked sick. I also think shes lost weight, I mean she was skinny to begin with, but i think she is starving herself." Logan said.

Brooke looked at him shocked. "Oh wow." She said. "This morning, I found birth control pills, in her room." Brooke said.

Logan became pissed off quick. Then he thought about it. "Mom, Blain. Shes been spending time with him lately." Logan said.

Then the door opened.

Maddie came in and leaned against the counter. Before Brooke or Logan could say anything Maddie passed out on the kitchen floor. Logan ran over to her.

"NATHAN I NEED YOU!!!" Brooke yelled up the stairs and Nate came down the stairs. He saw his daughter lying on the floor.

Logan went to the phone and dialed 911. Nathan lifted her head up.

"Brooke, call my mom ask her to watch the Katie, Josh and Izzy." Brooke went grabbed her cell phone and dialed her mother in law. She explained what happened to Maddie, and told her not to tell the younger kids.

Deb came over, and so did the amblance. Brooke, Nate and Logan drove to the hospital.

After hours of waiting they were able to see Maddie. The doctors explained that they think shes been starving herself, and that caused her to pass out.

The three of them walked in, to find Maddie sleeping. She was hooked up to monitors and tubes, and couldnt hold back tears. Nathan wrapped his arm around her. Logan sat down and took his sisters hand.

"We love you Maddie Scott." Logan told his sister as she slept.

**Okay. that was number 1 Whats to come:**

**Maddie explains everything to her parents**

**Logan finds out about Blain and his sister, and doesnt take it well.**

**Natalie makes a descision about Lucas.**

**Josh gets into trouble at school.**

**Haley,Chase,Peyton, and Chris make an apperence.**

**and more...**

**R and R!!!!**


	3. I Dont Want To Be Like Him

**Thank you for all the reviews. Heres chapter 2.**

The sun came shinning into the hospital room. The only activity that could be seen in there was Maddie Scott lying on the bed, and her father Nathan sitting in a chair on the side. Maddie opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Nathan noticed this and sat up all the way. Maddie noticed her father next toher.

"Daddy, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Maddie asked her father.

"Hey baby girl. You passed out in the kitchen when you were talking to Logan and your mom." Nathan told her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, my head hurts a little though. Where is everyone else?" Maddie asked.

"Katie,Josh, and Isabelle are with your grandmother, Natalie is still at Lukes, and Logan and your mom went down to the cafeteria." Nathan told her as he took her arm to hold it.

Maddie couldnt hold back the tears. "Daddy I'm so sorry." Maddie said as the tears kept falling down.

"Oh, Madaline. You dont need to be sorry sweetie. Just telling whats been going on lately." Nathan said. He looked over and notice Brooke come in. She handed Nathan a bottle of water. She went over to Maddie and kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning baby doll." She said as she sat next to Nathan.

"Hi mom." Maddie said. "Daddy, I want to tell you guys, but you're going to be mad at me." Maddie said.

Brooke and Nathan exchanged glances, and Brooke spoke up. "Maddie, yesterday, when I went to wake you up, I found a pack of birth control pills on your dresser." Brooke told her daughter as she took her other hand.

Maddie took a deep breath and started talking. "About a month and a half ago, when Logan was out with Izzy, Blain came over." Maddie said. Then she looked at the looks on her parents faces. Brooke wasnt suprised, and Nathan looked like he was going to murder this kid.

"I was the only one home, so I told Blain he could come in. He made a comment about how I looked hot in my tanktop and shorts. Then he asked if I wanted to hangout with him. I told him sure, and then after a while we had sex." Maddie said. Brooke and Nathan didnt know what to say. "I promise you that was my first time." Maddie told them. "Well, anyways I think I started to develop a crush on him, but I knew I couldnt do anything about it, because Logan wouldnt be happy with me dating Blain, well anyways I was at my locker after school one day, and Blain came up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Then he told me, that I could have him anytime I wanted, as long as he could have me anytime I wanted, but he didnt date fat girls, so the skinner I was the better." Maddie finished. "I went to the doctors a few weeks ago and got the pills." Maddie told them.

Brooke stood up and sat on the bed with Maddie. "Thank you for telling us sweetie." Brooke hugged her daughter. "Baby, you arent fat at all, dont ever let anyone ever tell you different." Brooke told Maddie.

Nathan looked at Maddie in her fragile state. "Dont worry baby girl. I'll take care of it." Nathan said, but then he was interupted by a forth person in the room.

"No dad, I'll take care of it." Logan said as he ran out the door, and down the hall. "Mom, what is he doing?" Maddie asked as she tried to sit up. Nathan wouldnt let her. Brooke went to the door. "Hes gone." She said as she sighed.

Madeline looked at her parents. "As much as I want him to beat the crap out of Blain right now, its not the right thing to do." Nathan said.

Maddie sighed and looked at her dad. "Are you mad at me?" Maddie asked.

"Of course not sweetie, this isnt your fault. You were pressured into something." Nathan said.

"But you're disappointed?" Maddie said as she put her head down.

"Madaline, I'm a upset with myself, for not seeing what was going on. I think I could have saved you the trip to the hospital if I would have known.

Maddie nodded.

Brooke looked at Maddie. "Maddie, he never forced you to do anything right?" Brooke asked her.

Maddie didnt say anything and she looked out the window. Conferming her mothers worst fear. "Damnit." Brooke said in frustration. "Now I hope Logan beats the shit out of this guy." Brooke said.

"He is no longer welcome in our home, and I will be sure to talk to his parents, and Luke about kicking him off the basketball team." Nathan said as he walked over to his daughter and helped his wife comfort her.

Logan was completely pissed off that his best friend went behind his back and took advantage of his sweet and innocent sister, then he went about causing her to starve herself. Thats not going to fly in Logans book. Logan got in his car. Him and his mom went to the house earlier that morning to get his car, so they had two. Logan knew Blain would be at the river court, so he drove over there. Logan wasnt suprised when he saw Blain and a few other basketball players there. He also noticed Lilly,and another one of the cheerleaders Megan sitting on the picnic name. Logan got out of his car and walked over. The teammates that were there were Kyle, Brady, and Trevor. Blain was the first to notice Logan and he tossed him the ball.

"Hey man" Blain said. Logans only reply was to throw the ball back at him, only with more force.

"What the hell is your problem?" Blain asked him.

"My problem is you, and the fact that because of you, my twin sister is in the hospital." Logan said. That achived looked from all of the basketball players.

"What the hell Blain?" Brady said. "Maddies in the hospital because of you"

Kyle who had been friends with and liked Maddie for a while now, couldnt believe it. He was pissed off.

Blain looked at Logan and smiled. "It's really not my fault your whore of a sister is in the hospital." Logan couldnt believe what he was hearing and he lunged his arm back and punched Blain right in the face.

"Actually it is your fault, your the one who's been forcing her to have sex with you, and your the one whos been telling her she needs to lose weight." Logan said to Blain who was now on the ground.

Brady and Trevor each kicked him in the side. Kyle couldnt believe Blain had the nerve to do all that stuff to the sweetest most beautiful girl in the world. Kyle thought Maddie had a great body, not that that was important, but he didnt think she needed to lose any weight at all, and it sickened him that Blain would do that to her.

Blain got back up and punched Logan right in the jaw. Logan replied by punching him back and kicking him to the ground. "Stay the hell away from my sister, and you can stay away from me too."

Lilly and Megan ran over to Logan. Lilly was he first to speak.

"Logan, can we go to the hospital with you?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, of course." Logan said. He turned to the guys. "You coming?." Brady and Trevor declined, but told him to wish Maddie better for them.

"I'll go." Kyle said.

Logan looked at the three of them. "We'll have to take two cars, I have my little sisters carseat in my car."

Lilly looked around. "Okay, well Kyle you can come with me, and Meg go with Logan."

Logan and Megan got in his car, and Lilly and Kyle followed them in her car.

Logan spoke up after moments of silence in the car. "Are you a cheerleader?" Logan asked her.

"No, just a good friend of Lilly's, Maddie's in a few of my classes, and we hangout a lot." Megan told him.

"Thats cool. Did you know that I'm related to Lilly in some twisted way." Logan laughed.

Megan laughed too. "Really how?"

Logan thought about it. "Okay, shes my dad's half brother's, half sister, only her dad is my dad's uncle."

Megan looked confused. "Wait, huh?" she laughed.

"Long story." Logan laughed.

Meanwhile in the other car.

Lilly was driving, but she couldnt help but notice the confusion and frustration on Kyles face.

"You really like her, huh?" Lilly said.

Kyle looked over at Lilly. "That obvious huh?"

Lily laughed a little. "Hun, you have to tell her how you feel, but due to the circumstances, I would hold off for a while. It will be a while before she is ready to have a relationship, and i doubt her dad and Logan will let her get into a relationship. But dont worry, you're nothing like Blain, I know that you would love Maddie for who she is." Lilly told him.

Things were silent in both cars until they got to the hospital. Logan took them upto Maddie's room. He knocked on the door, and went in. Logan was suprised when his parents werent in there.

"Mom and Dad went to call grandma." Maddie told him. Logan rolled his eyes, it seems like his parents go everywhere, and no everything together.

"Okay, well I'm going to talk to them, but I brought you some company." Logan said as Lilly, Megan, and Kyle came in.

Maddie's face lit up. "Hey you guys." She said as she hugged them all. Logan smiled and went out the door. He went downstairs to the phones. He saw his mom talking and she looked pissed. He turned to his dad.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

Nathan answered. "Your grandmother's letting Izzy play in your mom's makeup."

"Oh." Logan laughed. "Hey dad, can I talk to you about something." Logan asked.

"Sure, come on." Nathan said as him and Logan walked out of the hospital and started walking.

"Okay, I've been thinking, and While I would never make a girl starve herself, ive been doing exactly what Blain did, I've been munipulating girls to sleep with me, then dumping them in the morning. After seeing Maddie the way he left her, has made me realize that I dont want to be like him, I dont want to put another girl in the same position he put Maddie in. Dad, it breaks my heart to see her like that." Logan said.

Nathan couldnt help but smile. "Son, you're not like Blain, thank god. You have a heart." Nathan said.

"So, I was thinking about asking Lilly's friend Megan out. She's up in Maddie's room with Lilly and Kyle." Logan said.

"Well, I think you should go for it." Nathan said. He patted his son on the shoulder and went back inside. "Im going to check on your sister." Nathan said.

Logan just stood there for a moment, before walking in himself.

**Okay, theres two. I know it was shorter then the first one, but I'll ud soon.**

**Coming up: **

**Maddie comes home from the hospital, and goes back to school.**

**Logan asks Megan out**

**Kyle battles with his feelings for Maddie**

**Blain seeks revenge on the Scott family. Specifically Logan and Maddie**

**Izzy gets in trouble with mommy and daddy for the first time.**

**Josh gets in trouble at school. **

**Natalie makes a decision.**

**Chase finds out a secret about Haley**

**Peyton and Chris come to visit. **

**Nathan has a suprise for Brooke, and Brooke has one of her own.**


	4. Plenty Of Food

**Chapter 3**

It was about noon at the Scott household, and things were pretty quiet. Maddie had been home for about a week, and she was starting to feel much better. She hadnt gone back to school yet, but she would be next week. She had a doctors note, and Brooke let her stay home with her and Izzy. Logan got her work for her. Maddie was lying in her bed listening to music. Her favorite cd _Continum _By _John Mayer _was playing throughout her bedroom. The current track was _Dreaming With A Broken Heart. _Maddie wasnt really brokenhearted, she just liked that song. She smiled contently, thinking about how her brother and parents had been helping her with her situation.

At the same time downstairs, Brooke was struggling to get her three year old to take her nap. Izzy never had a problem with taken a nap before, but she was being stubborn right now.

"Hey baby doll, its nap time. Then when you wake up, Logan will be home." Brooke told her.

"Nowa! I dont wanna take a nap!" Izzy said talking back to her mother, which she probably learned from Josh who does it all the time.

"Bella, its nap time." Brooke said as she picked the toddler up who objected by trying to get down. Brooke carried her upstairs and placed her in her toddler bed. Brooke put the gate up, so Bella couldnt get out. She went over to the baby gate, she was too small to climb over it. Brooke walked into her bedroom and picked up the phone, and dialed Nathan's phone number.

"Hello?" Nathan answered.

"Nathan." Brooke said as if she was about to cry.

"Baby, whats wrong." Nathan said.

"Isabelle wont listen to me, I'm still worried about Maddie, Josh is getting in trouble agian, I have no idea what I'm making for dinner and.." Brooke stopped.

"Baby, calm down. It's okay, the kids will calm down, and I'll pick up takeout and break it home." Nathan assured her.

"I love you." Brooke told him.

"I love you too baby." Nathan said. "I have a surpise for you." Nathan told her.

"Really?!? you know I love your suprises." Brooke said.

"Yep. You'll find out after dinner." Nathan told her.

Brooke laid down, then she sighed when the doorbell rang. She made her way downstairs, and opened the door. She was so happy to see her best friend on the other side of the door.

"P Keller!!!" Brooke said as she hugged her and let her in. "Im so glad you're hear. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Chris had to come to town for business, and I thought i would drop by, say hi, see how Ms. Madaline is." Peyton said.

Peyton had changed a lot in the past few years her hair was darker, and shorter, and she was less depressing.

Brooke smiled. "Im glad you're here P. Sawyer. Is Chris coming by? Brooke asked.

"He should be by later."Peyton smiled. She loved talking about her husband, though it did supirse even her that she was married and completely in love with Chris Keller.

"Come on B. Scott." Peyton said as she led her friend into the kitchen.

At Tree Hill High the bell for lunch had just rang. Logan left his History class and went to his locker. Megan smiled when she saw him, and she walked over to his locker.

"Hey you." Megan said as she kissed him on the check. After talking to Nathan at the hospital Logan decided that he was going to ask Megan out. So once visiting hours for non family members were over, he took her home, and he asked her out. She accepted and they went out to the movies, and they made it offical. She did tell Logan that she wanted to take things slow, and he was fine with that.

"Hey, hows your day so far?" Logan asked her as he closed his locker and tooke her books out of her hand so he could carry them for her. A few lockers over the queen bitch of the school Nina Wilson was watching Logan and Megan. Nina had liked Logan for a while now, and while he knew it, he didnt seem to care, and that pissed her off. She had to think of ways to break them up.

Megan looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. "Pretty good so far, how's your sister?" Megan said as she stopped infront of her class.

"Shes good." Logan handed Megan her books and gave her a small kiss. "I'll meet you at your car after school." Megan told Logan.

"Sounds good." Logan said with a smile then he headed to the cafeteria.

Brooke and Peyton were in the kitchen talking and laughing, when the phone rang. Brooke went over and answered.

"Scott residence. Brooke speaking."

"Hello, Mrs. Scott, this is Mrs. Barker, at Tree Hill Elementry." She said.

Brooke sighed. "What did Josh do this time?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Josh talked back to his teacher, he asked her if she was friends with his grandmother, or if she just stole his grandmothers crazy pills." The principle said.

"I'm so sorry he said that, Me and my husband will talk to him about it." Brooke said.

"Mrs. Scott, this isnt the first time, and this certainly isnt the last, I mean we should have your phone number on speed dial." She joked but Brooke wasnt amused.

"I decided to suspend your sun from school, for 2 days. I'll need you to come pick him up." She said.  
"Alright, Either I or my husband will be there to pick him up." Brooke said and she hung up.

Peyton looked at her.

"Josh?" Peyton asked. Peyton knew all about Josh and his anger problems. Brooke knew practically everything about all the Scott kids.

Brooke nodded. "He's suspended. He told asked his teacher if she stole Deb's pills, cause shes crazy."

Peyton laughed, but Brooke looked at her. "Sorry, but that is funny. Thats something you would expect from Isabelle." Peyton laughed.

"I'm going over to pick him up. I'll call Nate on the way. Can you watch Izzy and Maddie. Last time I checked they were both asleep in their rooms. Katie should be home in about an hour and a half. Logan doesnt have practice today, but I think hes going out with his girlfriend, and Luke will be over to pick Natalie up in a few hours. She should be home by 3." Brooke told Peyton.

"Anything for my Brookey-poo." Peyton said. "Thanks Peyt."

Brooke smiled grabbed her keys and went out the door.

A few hours later.

Haley was opening the door to her house, when heard Chase come come out from the bedroom. He looked like he had just woken up. Haley put her purse on the coffee table and slipped her shoes off, and walked over to the couch and sat down. Chase sat down next to her.

"Did you get Addie to Lukes okay?" Chase asked. Haley moved so her feet were over top of Chase's lap. Chase began rubbing her swollen feet softly.

"Yeah, she'll be with him all weekend." Haley smiled as Chase leaned down to kiss her. Then he kissed her growing belly. Haley didnt even look 5 months pregnant, she had a tiny bump. Her doctors were worried about this, so she had to go to doctors appointments every week. Haley didnt mind, she would do anything for her baby boy.

"Are you feeling okay today?" Chase asked his wife. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Haley yawned.

Chase stood up, and picked his wife's tiny frame up. He carried her to their bedroom and laid her down. Then he laid down next to her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Nathan had just pulled into the driveway. He had picked up Chinese food, then he had to go by Mcdonalds, and get a happymeal for Izzy, because she refused to eat the Chinese food. Nathan grabbed the food and got out of his nice expensive car. He saw a rental car, and wasnt sure who it was. Nate walked into the house and the chaos that was inside.

Isabelle was sitting on the floor by the stairs playing with the dog. She got up when Nathan came in.

"Daddy!!" She said as she latched on to his leg.

"Hi Princess." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He put the food on the table and picked Isabelle up. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. Then he changed into a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

He picked Izzy up, and he saw the guest room light shining through the hallway, so he walked to it. Brooke was fixing up the room.  
She looked up when she saw Nate. She walked over and kissed him. "Peyton and Chris are here." Brooke said. "Thats cool. Where are they?" Peyton is up talking to Maddie, and Chris is teaching Katie how to play the guitar." Brooke said as she made the bed then turned the light off and the three of them left the room.

"Where are the boys?" Nathan asked.  
"Logan is out with Megan, he said he was bringing her over for dinner, and Josh is in his room, grounded." Brooke said.

Brooke had called Nathan earlier, and made Josh tell him what happened at school. Nathan was kind of mad, but mostly at his mother for having that negative influence on his kids.

"Well, I brought dinner. I'll help you round everyone up." Nathan said. Brooke and Nathan each went to seperate parts of the house to round up everyone.

Maddie and Peyton were up in Maddie's room, talking. They had talked about all the serious stuff, like all the boy drama Maddie had been having. Now they were talking about music. Maddie loved it when Peyton flew out to visit. She also liked it when her mom and dad let her fly out to see Peyton and Chris.

Nathan walked up the stairs and went in Maddie's room.  
"Hey peyton." Nathan said.

"Sup Nate." Peyton said. Nathan laughed. "Time for dinner. I got your favorite Mad." Nathan said.

"Sweet. Sweet and Sour Chicken." Maddie said as she hopped off her bed and went downstairs. Peyton and Nathan both laughed. Peyton walked over to Nate, and they went downstairs. "I think shes going to be just fine." Peyton smiled. "With those awesomely fantasitic parents of hers, why wouldnt she? Peyton said. Nate just laughed and they went to the kitchen.

Brooke went into Josh's room. Josh was lying on his bed. "Buddy, its dinner time." Brooke said. Josh stood up. "Im sorry mom." He said.

Brooke smiled lightly. "I know sweetie, we'll talk about it later.

The two of them went downstairs. By the time they got down there, everyone was already eating. Izzy was on her favorite place, the floor, eating her happy meal. Everyone else was either crowded around the table or at the counter eating. They all heard a door slam, and a few seconds later Logan and Megan walked in. Brooke smiled. She really liked Megan, and she thought she was good for Logan. She called her, her future daughter in law.

"Hi Megan." Brooke smiled as she handed them both plates.

"Hi Mrs. Scott, how are you this evening?" She said with a smile.

"I'm good, I told you, call me Brooke." Brooke laughed.

"Okay, I will." Megan and Logan went over to get food, Logan noticed Peyton and Chris. "Hey Peyt, Chris. This is my girlfriend Megan." Logan said. Brooke came up and walked past them. "My future daughter-in-law" Brooke said. Everyone laughed.

"Mom." Logan said.

"What, I'm just saying." Brooke said.

Maddie looked at the clock. "Do you guys mind if I invited Kyle over?" Maddie said. Kyle had been so good to Maddie since what had happened, he was there at the hospital with her when Brooke, Nate, and Logan couldnt. He had come over and laid in her bed with her, since it was hard for her to get some sleep. She had been having Blain nightmares in the middle of the night, and him being their helped her.

"Sure baby." Brooke said. "We have plenty of food." Maddie smiled. "Thanks mommy." Maddie said as she grabbed the phone and walked into the living room to make her call.

She waited for an answer. Kyle had caller ID so he knew it was Maddie.

"Hey Maddie, everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yep. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and chill for a bit, we have lots of food." Maddie said.

"Sure, I'll come over for a bit." Kyle said.

"Okay, see you soon." Maddie said as she hung up. She walked back into the kitchen. "Hes on his way." She sat back down and smiled. Logan and Megan looked at her, then at each other. They both knew what each other was thinking.

Kyle came over about 20 minutes later. Now it was starting to get late, and everyone was settling down. Josh was in his room reading a book. Katie was writing a song, Logan and Megan were in the family room watching tv, Chris and Peyton were in the guest room, Brooke and Nathan were in Isabelle's room tucking her in, and Maddie and Kyle were up in her room. Brooke and Nathan allowed Kyle in the room, because they knew for a fact Maddie wasnt doing anything, she was still tramitized about the Blain events, and they trusted Kyle. The only rule was door stayed open. Maddie came out of the bathroom, in a tanktop and a pair of sweatpants. She smiled and sat in bed next to Kyle.

"Thank you for being such a good friend Kyle." Maddie said.

"Anything for you." Kyle said as he turned the light off and held her till she fell asleep, then he himself fell asleep.

**Okay. There it is. Chapter 3**

**Coming up:**

**Haley learns something about her baby.**

**Chris and Peyton have a suprise( No shes not pregnant lol) **

**Nathan's suprise for Brooke. **

**Nina causes trouble for Logan and Megan.**

**Logan does something stupid after a fight with Megan.**

**The family deals with Deb**

**Maddie askes Kyle something.**

**and more...**


	5. I Want To Be With You, Not Her

**Chapter 4. The first 3 chapters were pretty much Maddie chapters, well this one is a Logan chapter.**

Logan was laying in his bed, and he couldnt help the way he was feeling. He smiled contently and looked up at the ceiling. Then he looked to his right, and laying next to him, was his girlfriend. Logan and Megan had been together for a little over a month. She said she wanted to take things slow, and he was fine with it, but Logan was in his room, and Megan came in, looked at him and smiled. "I'm ready baby." She told him. Logan wasnt sure at first, but when Megan took the lead Logan followed. Now after making love with his girlfriend for the first time Logan knew they werent meant to be together. He sighed contently, and looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. He ran his hand acrossed her bare stomach and smiled when her eyes fluttered open. Megan smiled and turned to her side so she was facing him. Logan smiled and kissed her. "Morning" Logan said. Megan smiled. 'I need a shower." She said.

"You no where my bathroom is." Logan said as he kissed her on the cheek and stood up to get dressed. "Im going to go upstairs, and find out if mom's letting me go to the party tonight." Logan said. "I'll be back." Megan smiled and went to the bathroom.

Logan went upstairs into the kitchen and found Maddie sitting at the counter drinking a frapachino and eating a muffin, and doing some homework.

"Wheres the parental unit?" Logan asked.

Dad took Katie and Natalie to soccer practice, then he had to go by the gym, for work stuff, and Mom took Josh to Karate, and then her and Izzy were going grocery shopping. Peyton and Chris went over to see Hales and Chase." Maddie smiled. "And I went out shopping this morning, came back about 10 minutes ago, and I brought coffee from starbucks." Maddie pointed to the two coffee cups sitting on the table.

"Thanks baby sis. Is mom letting us go to the party?" Logan asked.

"Yep, but we have to be home by 11." Maddie said.

"Thats fine." Logan said as he picked the coffee up.

"Tell Megan I said hi" Maddie said. "I will." Logan replied as he went back downstairs.

"Dont forget to use protection." Maddie said, and Logan just rolled his eyes. He wasnt stupid of course he was using protection.

Later that night, it was almost 7:00, and Megan and Maddie were up in Maddie's room getting ready for the party. Maddie decided on wearing a jean mini shirt and a pink tanktop. She straigtened her hair. Megan had on a pair of nice jeans and heals, and a red halter top. Both girls looked hot.

The girls grabbed their purses, and met Logan and Kyle downstairs. Logan whispered something in Megan's ear that made her blush. The four of them made their way to the party. Brooke told them to have a good time. Then she went to give Isabelle a bath.

The party was going good. Everyone was having fun. Maddie and Kyle were hanging out. Megan went to go talk to some of her friends leaving Logan alone he was about to go chat with his basketball buddies when Nina came over.

"Hey Scott, looking good tonight." Nina said. She was dressed like a tramp. Megan looked over and noticed Nina talking to her boyfriend. She got jealous immedietly and kept watching.

"What do you want Nina?" Logan asked her, not really in the mood for her crap.

"Well, I know what you want." Nina said as she grabbed the back of Logan's head, and kissed him lustfully, making sure his girlfriend saw. Megan almost started crying, and what made things worse was the kiss didnt stop after several seconds. Then Logan broke the kiss. Nina smiled a satisfied smile and looked in the direction of Megan. Logan looked over and saw Megan, Megan turned around and ran out of the room to another one.

"Megan" Logan yelled as he ran after her. Megan passed Maddie, and Maddie saw she was crying. "Meg, whats wrong?"

"Ask your dick of a brother." Megan said as she walked outside to the front porch. Logan passed Maddie. "Where is she?" Logan asked.

"Out front. What the hell did you do?" Maddie asked.

"Nina kissed me, and I didnt stop the kiss, and Meg saw." Logan said with a sigh.

"You jackass." Maddie said as she hit him in the chest. "Get your ass out there and talk to her." Maddie said.

Logan did what his sister said and he went outside. Megan was sitting on the steps to the porch with her back facing the door. Logan sat next to her.

"Megan.. let me.." He said.  
"No. you dont have to explain. I get it.. you got bored with me, decided you needed to go be with the school tramp. Well, I hope you to our happy together." Megan said as she stood up and began walking away.

"Megan! She kissed me." He said.

Megan turned around. "I saw the kiss. She may have kissed you, but you kissed her back." Megan said.

"Megan, listen to me. I love you so much, I want to be with you, not her." Logan said.

"Well, you have a great way for showing it Logan." Megan said as the tears fell down her face.

She wiped them and looked at him. "Logan, give me a few days to calm down, and I'll call you okay?" Megan said.

Logan just nodded and Megan walked down the sidewalk, she didnt live that far from the place of the party.

Logan was so pissed off right now, but no matter how mad he was getting, all his anger was directed towards himself, and Nina. Logan walked inside and past his sister, who excused herself from her conversation and followed her brother. Logan went over to Nina and looked at her straight in the face. She smiled.

"See you came back for more." Nina said. Logan was even more pissed off now. He looked at her. A lot of people were talking about the kiss, and they were curious as to what was going on.

"Actually know. I came over to let you know what I see in you. I think you are a stupid whore, who thrieves for attention from guys. I think your a munipulating relationship ruining bitch. You just didnt understand when I told you back in freshman year. I have absolutely no deseire to be with you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go fix my relationship with my girlfriend, you know the amazing girl that I love more then anything, the girl that I plan on spending the rest of my life with. I wont let you screw that up." Logan said as he turned to walk away.

Maddie just gained a newfound respect for her twin, and she really wished Megan had been there to hear it. Maddie walked over to Nina.

"I know my brother doesnt need me defending him, but I know he would never hit a girl so, I'll do it for him." Maddie lifted her hand back and slapped Nina full force. Logan smiled softly as he washed his sister. Then she grabbed a random drink and poured it all over her head. "Stay away from Logan you skank face."

Maddie walked over to Logan. Logan sighed and leaned against the wall. "She said she needs time to clear her head."

Maddie nodded. "Just give her a little time to think, she'll talk when she's ready." Maddie said.

Logan looked at her, "Alright, well I'm going to head out, you and Kyle okay getting a ride?" Logan asked.

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, sure we can. You arent drinking right?" Maddie asked. She didnt think so, but wanted to make sure.

"No, I feel like I should though." Logan said as he walked out of the house. Maddie felt so bad for her brother, sure he did kiss her back, but he's also a guy, and Maddie know's how much Logan cares about Megan.

Maddie walked over to Kyle. Kyle smiled when he saw her. "How's Megan?" he asked.

"She left, Logan's upset, he left, and we need a ride."Maddie said.

"Alright, we'll find one." Kyle said.

After the events of the party Megan decided to go home, but when she got there, it didnt feel right. The only place that came to mind, was the Scott house. Megan had spent a lot of time there, in the past month. It felt more like her home. Her parents were never around, so being around Brooke and Nathan, made Megan feel good. She even had clothes in Logan's drawers. Megan decided to go to his house and wait for him. She went in and knocked on the door. She saw Brooke's figure through the think white curtain in the door. Brooke opened the door and was suprised to see Megan there.

"Hi Megan, why arent you at the party?" Brooke asked. She gestured for Megan to come in and they went to the living room.

"Logan and I had a fight, and I went home, but I kept thinking about how I needed to talk to him, so I tried his cell, but he didnt answer, so I thought that I could come wait for him, until he got home.

Brooke smiled at her sons girlfriend. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" Brooke asked.

"Some bitch named Nina, kissed Logan, and I saw it, and accused him of kissing her back, and liking it." Megan told her. "I know he didnt do it, and I shouldnt be mad at him, but I feel like I'm not good enough for him anymore. It's like now that we slept together, he doesnt want me anymore."

Brooke gave her a sympathetic smile. "Meg, Logan is crazy about you, you're all he talks about, dont ever think you arent good enough then him. You're probably the only thing in his life that he cares about more then basketball. He loves you, and he would never intentionally hurt you, but Megan, people do things sometimes, and their motives arent to hurt others, everyone makes mistakes, but its upto you to decided if you want to forgive him or not." Brooke said.

Megan smiled softly. "Thanks Brooke." She hugged her. "Mind if I go in his room and wait for him?" Megan asked.

"No, not at all." Brooke smiled as Megan got up and went to the basement to wait for Logan.

Meanwhile Logan went to the beach. That was the place where he could remember going when he was younger, he always felt like the beach calmed him down in a sense. After a good hour or so, Logan was ready to go home.

Logan got to the driveway and parked his car. He hoped everyone was in bed, so he didnt have to explain anything to them. He walked in and Kyle and Maddie were asleep on the couch. Logan sighed, wishing that could be him and Megan. He went downstairs and opened his bedroom door. He saw Megan curled up on his bed with the blanket over her. He was relieved to see her there. Logan debated waking her up, but he decided to.

He sat down on the bed and gently woke her up. Megan sat up and looked at him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going to lose you, over one mistake Logan, the way I reacted was wrong, and I'm sorry for that. I love you alot, and I'm not going to let a bitch like Nina ruin this for us. You're my first real boyfriend, and you were my first, and I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Megan said.

Logan sighed in relief. "You dont know how glad I am to hear you say that." Logan said.

Megan snuggled up to him. "Dont do it again okay."

Logan kissed her on the forehead. "Never."

Megan smiled. "Maddie told me what you said, and I got advice from your mom. Maddie also told me about the slap and spilt drink. You have a great family Logan Scott." Megan told him.

"I know I do, and I'm thankful for that everyday. Logan told her.

**Okay, there it is. I'm going to have a vote type thing. So tell me what you vote for in your review for though I'm not giving all of it away. All of this will happen in the next 5 chapters. **

**1. One of the girls getting pregnant? or One of the girls not getting pregnant?(You can let me know which one you want, doesnt mean it will be her though lol.)**

**Brooke and Nathan are going to have a really tiny fight, ****The children get upset, and take sides with their parents, misunderstanding, thinking they are getting divorced.**

**Logan and Maddie celebrate their 17th birthday.**

**Maddie faces Blain for the first time since it happened.**

**Natalie tells Brooke and Nathan she wants to live with to live with Luke.**

**Haley and Chase learn that their unborn child is sick, and might not make it to term. **

**Peyton and Chris have a suprise.**

**Isabelle goes to preschool**

**Brooke starts designing again.**

**Nathan takes Brooke away for the weekend.**

**and of course there will be more...**

**thank you to all of you who read my story,and review. You guys are great!**


	6. Two?

**Heres the next chapter.**

"Brooke." Nathan yelled into the house as he entered the house. "I'm home." he said, but he got no answer.It was about 5:30 pm, and he was suprised that Brooke wasnt home. Maddie walked down the stairs. She went over and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Mom went shopping with Izzy for clothes for her first day of preschool, Natalie, Katie and Josh went to the rivercourt, and Logan and Megan said they had somewhere to go." Maddie told her father. "Mom said you and I had to fend for ourselves for dinner." Maddie told Nathan. Nathan laughed. "We'll go out to eat, we havent spent alone time, just you and me in a while." Nathan said.. Maddie smiled. "Ruby Tuesdays?" Maddie asked. That was her favorite place to go, but they hardly went, because no one else really liked it. "Would I take you any where else?" Nathan asked with a laugh. Maddie laughed and grabbed her purse. The two of them walked out the door, to Nathan's hummer.

* * *

Megan had just got into Logan's truck and she closed the door. Logan got in on his side. They both put their seatbelts on, and Logan pulled out of the parking space. Megan looked down at the small square piece of paper she was holding. A small tear rolled down her face on to the picture. The piece of paper, was a sonagram of her first child, one she was expecting with Logan. Here she was Megan Davis, a junior in high school, an honors student having a baby. She was only sixteen. She was so scared. Logan noticed her crying softly and he took one of his hands of the wheel and he held on to hers. Squeezing it to comfort her. 

"Meg, It will be okay, I promise you." Logan said, but inside he was just as terrified as her. Here was the captian of the basketball team, about to become a father in nine months. He definately didnt see himself old enough to have a baby. He wasnt even 17 yet, his birthday was next week. Then he thought about what his parents would say. He knew his mother wouldnt be happy, but he also knew she was 16 when she had him and Maddie.

When Megan had told him that she thought she was pregnant, his heart dropped, but he promised her no matter what he would be there for her. He had heard stories about his biological grandfather ditching Karen, and he wouldnt do that ever. She told him, and he was with her when she took three pregnancy tests, which all came up positive. Megan made a doctors appointment, and Logan took her. The doctor was really nice, and she didnt just Logan and Megan or anything. She talked about how she was in their same position, and she did the right thing, by keeping her son, which made Logan and Megan feel better. They learned that Megan was due April 27th. She was 8 weeks pregnant. Megan was really nervous to tell Nathan and Brooke.

"Logan, can we wait a while before we tell them? Megan asked Logan.

"I guess so, but we cant wait too long." Logan said.

"I know, but im not ready for everyone to know." Megan told him. Logan nodded and kept driving.

"You're still hungry right?" Logan asked her.

"Starving." Megan said. "Well, lets get some food before we go back to my house." Megan practically lived their anyways.

Logan parked outside Chile's and they went inside, both with heads full of deep thoughts.

* * *

Brooke was walking down the mall, with her youngest daughter. Brooke had her hands full of bags. Isabelle insisted on getting new clothes for preschool. Isabelle was a carbon copy of Brooke. Isabelle had a closet full of clothes, yet she swore she needed more. Brooke and Isabelle walked into baby gap. Brooke and Isabelle started looking around. Isabelle saw a cute little mini skirt that she thought was so cute. 

"MOMMY" she shrieked. Brooke looked over at her.

"Whats up baby girl?" Brooke asked. She pointed to the shirt.

"I want ones." She said. Brooke laughed. "Sorry babe, you know daddy wont let you wear that." Brooke said, although she did agree, it was cute.

"Maddie has one." Isabelle whined.

"Bella, Maddie is almost 17 years old. You wont be 4 for about 2 months, thats a big difference." Brooke said. Isabelle was born the day after Christmas. She was 2 hours from being born on Christmas.

Isabelle sighed dramatically and went over to her mother. Brooke laughed and they kept shopping.

* * *

Josh, Katie, and Natalie had just finished playing basketball at the rivercourt. Brooke had given them money to go to Karen's cafe' after they were done playing. They decided to walk over there. They went inside and were greated by Karen. 

"Hey guys." Karen said to them. "What can I get for you three." she asked as they sat down at the counter.

"The usual." Natalie answered for them. The always got burgers and fries, Katie got Coke, Natalie sprite, and Josh dr. peper.

"Okay, coming up." Karen said.

"Hey Grams? Wheres dad at?" Natalie asked. Even though she considered Nathan her dad, she did call Luke dad, and Nate was okay with that. He knew he had a special place in Natalies heart.

Karen smiled. "He's out on a date with a girl." She said.

"Really? its about time." Natalie laughed.

Katie and Josh looked at her. Katie spoke up. "Most people dont want their parents dating new people." Katie said.

"Wel, its different. You know Luke is my dad, but its mom and dad that i consider my parents, and that wont change.:" Natalie said. Although she was going to talk to Nate and Brooke about moving in with Luke. Everything in the Scott house was just so caotic right now. Natalie needed a change.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the couch with Chase. They had been watching some tv. Haley got up. "Chase, I'm going to take a shower." Haley said. 

"I'll miss you." Chase said. He kissed her. Haley smiled and went to the bathroom. A couple seconds later Chase heard a scream. He went into the bathroom and Haley was laying on the floor in pain. "Chase. call 911 now." She said as he ran to the phone.

* * *

Nathan and Maddie wereat Ruby Tuesdays, just talking. Nathan felt like him and Maddie hadnt talked in the longest time. It was crazy in the Scott house all the time. It was hard for the kids to get one on one time with their parents, unless your name was Isabelle Danielle Scott. A lot of people thought Brooke and Nathan were crazy for having 6 kids, but Nathan and Brooke didnt care what people thought, they loved their kids, and they had plenty of money to support them, and Brooke and Nathan were both involved in their kids lives. Maddie took a drink of her lemonade and ate a few french fries. 

"So dad, I was wondering, if we could go check out a few colleges soon." Maddie said. She had always wanted to go to college, since she was younger. She couldnt wait.

"Sure sweetheart, what colleges are you thinking about?". Brooke and Nathan had both gotten into Duke university, Brooke with her dads money, and Nathan with his basketball scholarship. Karen kept Logan and Maddie while they were in school. Then Brooke had Katie a week before graduation.

"Well, I'm really thinking about NCState. Its not to far from here." Maddie told her dad.

"NCStates a great school." Nathan told her. "Have you thought about what you want to major in?" Nathan asked her.

"Elementery education." Maddie said with a smiled. She really wanted to be a kindergarten teacher more then anything.

"I think you would make a great teacher." Nathan said. He smiled. He was really proud of Maddie, she had overcome so much in the past few months.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled. "Also, I decided that boy's arent important to be right now, I have more important things to worry about, and there will still be boys around after graduation." Maddie told him truthfully. She didnt want a boyfriend right now.

Nathan smiled and the continued eating and talking. Then they went home.

* * *

Nathan and Maddie had been home for about an hour when Brooke came in carrying a sleeping Isabelle. She carried her up to her room, then went into their bedroom. Nate was in the shower. Brooke smiled and changed into a nightgown and laid on the bed. Nathan came out about 20 minutes later with a smile on his face.

"How long have you known?" He asked her.

"About 8 hours." Brooke smiled. Nathan climbed into bed and kissed her. Brooke left a pregnancy test on the bathroom counter.

"Time to celebrate baby number seven." Brooke said as she kissed her husband passionately.

* * *

Logan and Megan were in his room. Megan was asleep and Logan was holding her, rubbing her belly protectively. He was still scared, but he was going to be there for her all the way.

* * *

The Scott family was going to be welcoming two new additions in 9 months. This was only the begining of the craziness.

**What do you think?**

**Lots more to come!!!!**

**Rumors start flying about Megan being pregnant, and Maddie hears about it.**

**Brooke and Nathan tell the kids about the new baby.**

**Natalie talks to her parents**

**Izzy starts school.**

**Brooke and Nate find out about becoming grandparents, and Brooke doesnt take it well.**

**Brooke reveals a secret to Nathan.**

**Haley has her baby three months early.**

**Megan and Logan decided if they are going to have the baby or not.**

**and more...**

**Thanks to ****ScarsLeft2Remind**** for agreeing to be my beta!!!!**

**Rand R!!!!**


	7. Selfish

**Heres the chapter. R & R.**

It was a fairly chilly day outside. The leaves were falling, and the wind was blowing hard against the windows. Maddie opened the door to the house and walked in. She had just gone for her morning run around the neighborhood, but today November 21st was a special day. Today was Maddie's 17th birthday, her twin brothers too.Today was also the last day before Thanksgiving break. Maddie smiled at her mom as she tried catching her breath.

"Happy birthday Maddie" Brooke smiled. She still couldnt believe that her oldest babies were 17 years old. Immagine what she's going to do when she finds out one of her babies is having a baby.

'Thank you mom." Maddie said. She grabbed something for breakfest. Logan came upstairs a few minutes later. He was dressed and all ready.

Brooke and Maddie both told him happy birthday. Logan and Maddie each left for school a few minutes later.

Megan was in her 2nd period Algebra 2 class, when she started to feel like she was getting sick. She raised her hand and asked to use the restroom.

"Mr. Cooper, I really dont feel well, may I use the restroom?" Megan asked him.

"Certainly." He said. "Fill out your hall pass and bring it to me." Megan opened her bag and grabbed a pass. A few of her papers fell out, so the guy next to her picked them up for her. . He had talked to Megan a few times. Megan went to the teacher, had him sign her pass, and went to the bathroom.

The girl who sat on the other side of Megan, noticed the papers on her desk, and one caught her eye.

_No way _she thought. She smiled to herself and continued working.

By the time 4th period was over, everyone was talking about Megan being pregnant. It didnt get back to Megan, but Maddie sure heard about it.

Maddie was changing for gym, when she heard a few girls talking in the next aisle over.

"Hey, did you guys hear about that chick in Mr. Coopers 2nd period. I heard shes pregnant." Maddie just rolled her eyes. She thought gossip was so stupid.

"I heard it was Logan Scott's baby." Maddie stood still for a second.

"Isnt his girlfriends name Megan." another girl said.

"Yeah, but come on he's a Scott, it could be any girl." another one said.

Maddie walked over to the girls. They were probably a bunch of sophomores, and didnt know that Maddie was Logans sister.

"Can I help you?" one of them said to her.

"Yea, do me a favor. Stop talking shit about my twin brother and his girlfriend." She said as she walked away. She knew Logan had weight lifting that period so she went to talk to him. She went into the weight room, and found her brother.

'Hey Mad, whats up? Logan asked her.

"Is Meg pregnant?" Maddie asked quietly. Logan didnt say anything, which confirmed it for Maddie.

"Oh Logan." Maddie sighed.

"We were careful, I promise we were, but it just happened" Logan told her. Maddie didnt know what to say.

"Do mom and dad know?" Maddie asked.

Logan shook his head. "I'm kind of scared to tell them." Logan told his sister.

"You know I wont say anything, but you need to talk to mom and dad soon, you and Megan both do." Maddie told him.

Logan looked at her. "You think I dont know that? Maddie I'm know I'm not as perfect as you when it comes to everything, but I'm not stupid. I know I have to tell mom and dad. Just stay out of it, it doesnt concern you." Logan said. He didnt mean to snap at her, but it just came out.

Maddie looked at her twin, not even believing he said that to her. She didnt say anything, and she turned towards the door and walked back to the gym. She was just trying to help her brother. Logan sighed he was just under a lot of stree right now. He didnt know what to do.

XxXxX

It was the end of the day, and Maddie had just gotten home. She walked in and saw her mom and dad at the table. She sighed and sat down.

"Hey birthday girl. Whats wrong?" Nate asked her.

"Nothing, its fine." Maddie said.

"You sure?" Brooke said.

"Yep" Maddie smiled. Logan and Megan walked in the door a few minutes later.

"Guys we have to tell you all something, but we'll start with you 3." Brooke said.

"Sure, whats up?" Maddie said.

"Your mothers pregnant." Nathan said. Maddie smiled. "Thanks great you guys." She went over and hugged her parents.

Maddie looked at Logan, who looked at Megan. Megan spoke up.

"Well, you guys arent going to like this, but I'm pregnant too." Megan told her boyfriends parents.

To say Brooke and Nathan were shocked, was an understatement. Nathan wasnt angry or anything, but Brooke was pissed off.

Brooke looked at Maddie. "Madaline, can you please go up to your room, so I can talk to your brother and Megan?" Brooke asked. Maddie knew not to mess with her mom when she used her full name.  
"Sure" Maddie said as she went upstairs. There is no way she was going to be there for that.

"Mom.." Logan began.

"How the hell could you to be so stupid?" Brooke stood up. "You two are 16 and 17, you are not ready to be raising a kid." Brooke looked at her son. "I expected better from you." Brooke said.

Nathan interupted. "Brooke..." He said.

She looked at Nathan and knew what he was thinking.

She sighed and sat down. She looked up at Megan and Logan. "I'm sorry you guys, I just didnt want this to happen, to any of my kids." Brooke said.

Logan sat down next to his mother. "I know mom. I'm sorry." He told her. "You were 16 werent you?" Logan asked. Brooke nodded. "Yeah, things were tough for me and your dad, but I dont want you to think for a second, that you or your sister were a mistake, because neither of you are. I just wish I would have waited." Brooke took a deep breath. She tried calming down.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Nathan spoke up.

"We're keeping the baby." Logan told them.

"We dont know that yet, I'm looking into all options. Adoption, Abortion." Megan said.

Logan snapped his head in her direction. "Abortion? You're thinking about killing our baby?" Logan asked. He couldnt believe he was hearing this.

"Logan, calm down, I'm not sure yet. ." Megan said.

"I cant believe you would kill our baby, because you were thinking about yourself, and being a selfish bitch." Logan said. He was so pissed off.

"LOGAN"his father and mother both said at the same time. "Dont you dare say anything like that again."

Logan looked at his mother. "You dont seriously agree with her do you?"

Brooke looked at Logan. "Actually no, I dont think abortion is the answer." Brooke said.

Megan looked at them and sighed. "I'm the one who will have to carry the baby for nine months, and deal with all the stares and whispering." Megan said.

"Again its all about you, isnt it?" Logan said. He grabbed his keys off the table and went to the door.

Logan slammed the door and went to his truck. He got in and drove off. He knew he was wrong, but he didnt understand how anyone would want to kill their baby. It wasnt the baby's fault. Logan was highly against abortion. He's the one who chose to sleep with her, it was their responsiblity, he thought Megan was being extremely selfish. It wasnt just her baby, he had a say too. He was so frustrated with her. He kept driving. His mind was on other things. He didnt realize he was driving in the wrong lane, until the tractor trailer and him collided head on.

**Okay... end of that chapter. **

**The family finds out about Logan.**

**Megan and Logan talk about the baby.**

**Logan finds out that he has to quit the rest of the season. **

**Maddie gets an offer she cant refuse.**

**Brooke and Nathan deal with impending parenthood, and becoming grandparents again. **

**Haley has her baby.**

**Chris and Peyt move to tree hill. **

**R&R**


	8. Some Birthday

Alright heres 8. I had to fix something.

**Next Chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!!!! Hope you like this one.**

Brooke,Nathan and Megan decided that Logan just needed time to cool off. Nathan went upstairs to tuck the kids in, and Brooke and Megan talked.

Nathan walked up the stairs, and went into each of his kids bedrooms. He walked into Josh's bedroom and found his son playing his video game. "10 more minutes Josh, then lights out." He told his youngest son. "Got it dad. Night." Josh said. "Night buddy." Nathan said as he shut the door. Then he went into Natalie and Katie's room. Katie was talking on the phone, and Natalie was on the computer. Natalie looked up from the computer. "Hey dad." she said.

"Hey Nat. What are you doing?" He asked. "Just talking to Addie on AIM. She said her mom's in the hospital, so shes with dad." Natalie said refering to Luke.

Nathan looked at her. "Wait, is she okay?" Nathan asked.

"Addie said Chase was going to call you later." Natalie said. Nathan sighed. They did not need this now.

"Alright, you two, its getting late, get ready for bed." Nathan said. Katie and Natalie listened to their dad. They went over and hugged him.

"Night daddy. I love you." Natalie told him. "Can I talk to you and mom about something?" She asked.

"Night baby girl. Of course you can." Nathan said.

"Night Kay love you." He told Katie.

"Love you too daddy." Katie said.

Nathan smiled and turned the light off. He shut the door and went upstairs to Maddie's room. Isabelle and her were watching a movie on Maddie's bed. Nathan walked over to Isabelle.

"Princess, bedtime." Nathan told Isabelle. "Daddy. Can I sleep in your bed with you and mommy?" Isabelle asked her father.  
"Yeah, come on lets go." Nathan said. Maddie smiled and turned the movie off. She had a great set of parents, and she was quite proud of them. She knew this new baby was pretty lucky.

"Dad, I dont really have to go to bed at 9:30 right? It's friday night, and it's my birthday." Maddie said.

"Do I ever make you go to bed when the rest of them do?" Nathan laughed.

"No, I was just making sure." Maddie laughed. "I'm going to get some cake." Maddie said as the three of them went down stairs.

Nathan and Isabelle went into Nathan and Brooke's room to find Brooke already in bed. Her and Megan had finished talking. After the conversation, Brooke wasnt happy with Megan, Megan thinks this is for her to decide, and Logan has no say in it. Logan has just as much say in it. Megan went home frustrated with Brooke and Logan. Nathan placed Isabelle in the bed, then he took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He climmed in next to Isabelle, and she snuggled up next to her parents.

"Hey miss Bella." Brooke said.

"Night mommy." Isabelle said as she put her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes.

Nathan looked over at Brooke. "How did it go?" Nathan said. "Megan isnt too happy with me." Brooke said.

"She's going about this all wrong." Nathan said.

"Logan home yet?" Brooke asked "No." Nathan said.

Brooke sighed. "He's okay right?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Nathan said. He ran his finger through her hair and smiled. "I love you."

Brooke smiled. "I love you more." She leaned over Isabelle and kissed him.

Maddie was in the kitchen eating a piece of cake and drinking a glass of milk, when their was a knock on the door. She went to get it and a police officer was at the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Does a Logan Scott live here?" he asked.

Maddie took a deep breath. "Yes." She said.

"There's been an accident." He said sadly.

"Mom, Dad." Maddie screamed towards the stairs.

XxXxXxX

About an hour later Brooke,Nathan and Megan were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. The tension in the room was high. Brooke refused to speak to Megan, as far as she was concerned it was Megan's fault Logan was even in the hospital. The automatic doors opened and Nathan was relieved to see his oldest daughter come in. She went over to him out of breath from all the running.

"Dad, Mom how is he?" Maddie said she was almost crying.

"He's stable. They said we can go see him in a few minutes." Brooke told Maddie as she pulled her into a hug.

"Did you get the kids to Karens?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but Isabelle was crying when I left, I told her I would have daddy call her." Maddie told Nathan.

"I'll go call her." He said as he kissed his wife and daughter both on the forehead.

Maddie sat down next to Brooke and acrossed from Megan. She knew something was going on with them.

Megan looked at Brooke. "I know you may not think I care about him, but I do." Megan said.

Brooke looked at her not believing this. "You know, if you really cared you wouldnt be talking about killing his baby." She replied.

"Wait what?" Maddie looked over at Megan. "You're going to have an abortion?"

Megan stood up. "What I decided to do with my baby, is none of either of yous business." Megan said as she walked away from them down the hallway.

"Mom, you cant let her do that. It's Logan's baby too. Doesnt he get a say?" Maddie said. She was in tears now. The whole situation was upsetting her.

"I dont know what to do baby girl." Brooke said as she leaned her head against Maddie's.

"Come on, lets go see Haley and baby Brendon." Brooke told Maddie. Maddie and Brooke headed towards the materanty ward. Haley had given birth to a baby boy the night before. He was born three months to early, and the doctors werent sure he would make it. He was hooked up to machines, and his face was blue when he was born. Haley was a nervous wreck. Chase had dropped Addie off at Lukes. So Luke had both his daughters. Brooke and Maddie walked in Haley's room.

"Hey tutor mommy, how are you feeling?" Brooke asked as she sat down by the bed.

"Not good. I want Brendon to be okay." Haley said.

"Aww Aunt Haley dont worry, he'll be just fine. Do you have pictures?" Maddie asked.

"Haley smiled and handed her pictures. "Chase took them"

Brooke looked around the room. "Where is Chase?" Brooke asked.

"He went to find Nathan, and find out how Logan was doing." Haley said.

'Logan's going to be okay, I was going to send Maddie up to see him." Brooke said.

"Really? I can see him?" Maddie said.

"I need to talk to Haley about some stuff, tell Logan I'll be up in a bit." Brooke said.

Maddie stood up and smiled. "Dont worry Aunt Hales, Brendon will be okay." Maddie walked out of the room and went to her brothers room.

"Whats up Tiger?" Haley asked.

"Natalie told me and Nathan that she wants to live with Luke, Megan wants to have an abortion, I'm pregnant again. Isabelle starts preschool next week, Josh is gettign worse with the anger issues, and I'm stressed about all of it." Brooke said.

"Brooke! you're pregnant? thats great." Haley said.

Brooke smiled.

"Wait so is Megan..." Haley said.

"Yeah, and she seems to think that whatever choices she makes, they wont affect my son. Last time I check it was his baby too, and he had a say."Brooke sighed.

"I never liked her." Haley said.

Brooke laughed a little, Haley always had a way of making her feel better.

XxXxXxXx

Nathan went outside to call Isabelle. He took his cell phone out and dialed Karens number.

"Hello" Karen answered.

"Hey, Karen its Nate, can I talk to Isabelle" Nathan asked.

Karen smiled through the phone.

"She's been trying to keep awake so she could talk to you, poor things tired." Karen said. She looked at Isabelle.

"Isabelle, your daddy's on the phone." Karen said as she handed Isabelle the phone.

"Hi daddy." Isabelle said.

"Hey princess. Maddie said you were upset." Nathan said.

"I wanted to go with yous and mommys. Is Logans okays daddy. He still owes me icecreams." Isabelle said.

"I know you wanted to come sweetie, but you're going to be at Karens for a while. Logan's going to be okay, and I'll let you remind him about the ice cream tomorrow." Nathan said.

"Okay daddy." Isabelle said.

"I love you." He told her.

"Love you too daddy." Isabelle said and handed the phone to Karen.

"She okay now?" Nathan asked.

"Shes fine. Hows Logan." Karen asked. "He's fine. Doctor said hes awake. I was about to go see him." Nathan said. "Are Katie and Josh okay?" Nathan asked.

"Katie's asleep in Lilly's room, and Josh is on the couch asleep. Izzy just feel asleep on my bed."

"Thank you so much for watching them, we would have called my mom but..." Nathan said but Karen interupted him.

"You know I dont mind. Now go be with your son, your other kids are perfectly fine." Karen said and she hung up. Nathan hung up the phone. Chase came over to him.

"Hey man." He said. "Hows Logan?"

"He's doing alright. Hows Haley and the baby?" Nathan asked.

"Haley's a wreak, the baby isnt getting stronger and the doctors are worried." Chase said. Nathan could sense the sadness in his voice.

"He'll get better." Nate said.

The two of them stay outside to talk for a bit.

XxXxX

Maddie walked into Logan's room and found him wide awake flipping through the tv channels.

"Some birthday huh?" Maddie said she walked over and sat down next to him.

Logan laughed. The two chatted for a bit. Then the nurse said visiting hours were over. Nathan and Brooke came in to say goodbye to him. Maddie convinced the nurses to let her stay. She told Brooke and Nathan she would be home in the morning. Nathan and Brooke went home. They were kidless, but they were too stressed to do anything. They both fell asleep as soon as they got to their room.

Maddie climbed up on her brothers bed and laid with him. She fell sleep. He on the other hand couldnt sleep. His thoughts kept going back to Megan. As much as it hurt him that she would want to kill his child. He still loved her. He couldnt understand it. He sighed and tried to sleep.

XxXxXx

The next morning the sun shinned right through the window. Maddie got up out of the bed. She put her hair up and went down to the cafeteria. She knew she had time, since Logan was asleep. She went over and grabbed a cup of coffee. She paid for it and went to go back upstairs. She wasnt paying attention when she ran right into someone. Spilling her coffee all over him.

"I'm am so sorry, I wasnt paying attention at all. I'm sorry." Maddie said as she helped him clean it up. She looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen.

He smiled at her. "Dont worry, It's fine, I'm fine, but if you want you can make it up to me." He said with a smile.

"Oh, anything." Maddie said.

"Walk with me while I go get some coffee." He said.

Maddie smiled and turned the other way and they went to get coffee.

"I'm Justin by the way." He told her. He was handsome. He had blonde hair it was kind of shaggy. He had on a holister shirt, that was now coffee stained and a pair of jeans. He had beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Maddie." She smiled. They got more coffee and sat down to talk.

"So whats a beautiful girl like you doing in a crummy place like a hospital?" Justin asked her.

Maddie blushed lightly. "Well, my twin brother was in a car accident." Maddie said sadly.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah, he just has a crushed knee, but the doctors think with therapy he'll be okay. He cant play basketball this season, which sucks since basketball is like in my families blood." Maddie said.

"Do you play?" Justin asked her.

"Nah, I'm a cheerleader." Maddie said.

"I've always had a thing for cheerleaders." Justin said causing Maddie to blush again.

"What about you? Why are you at the hospital?" Maddie asked.

"My mom is a nurse here, so I thought I would visit her. Ever since my dad left us when I was 9, it has just been me and my mom." Justin said.

"Aww. thats so sweet. I couldnt imagine things with out my parents. I have a huge family. 5 brothers and sister, and another one on the way. Plus my brothers girlfriend is pregnant, so I'll have a niece or nephew soon." Maddie told him.

"Wow. Thats crazy. I'm an only child." Justin said.

"So do you go to Tree Hill High?" Maddie asked him.

"No actually I'm just visiting, I'm a freshman at NC State." Justintold her.

"Nuh uh. NC State is like my dream school." Maddie said.

"It's a great school, I think you would like it." He said. "Are you still in high school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm a junior. I actually turned 17 yesterday." Maddie told him. "What's your major?" she asked him.

"architectural design" he told her.

Justin smiled. He was only a year older then her. That wasnt too bad. Maybe he had a chance with this beautiful girl.

"Thats so cool. I want to major in early childhood education." Maddie told him.

"Well, I should be getting back to my brother, but we should totally hang out again before you go back to school" Maddie suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Give me your number and I'll call you." Justin handed her his cell phone and she did the same. They exchanged numbers and gave the phones back.

"I'll see you later Maddie." Justin said.

"Later Justin." Maddie smiled. It was offical, she had a crush on a college guy. She went back up to Logans room, and found him in a heated arguement with Megan.

"You need to stop being a bitch Megan." Logan said.

"So now I'm a bitch. Well I'm a bitch who decided she didnt want to have your baby, and I'm the bitch who never wants to see you again." Megan said.

"I did it this morning." she said refering to the abortion." She looked at him then walked out of the room, and out of his life.

Maddie was so shocked. She didnt know what to say. She went over and sat with her brother, who was also just as shocked, and pissed off, and most of all disappointed. He had gotten used to the idea of having a child. Now he wasnt going to.

Okay thats it. Dont worry, there is a twist coming up with the logan/megan sl.

Next time:

**Logan deals with Megan leaving, and her confession.**

**Brooke and Nathan find out the sex of the new baby, and they tell the younger kids.**

**Maddie spends more time with Justin**

**Maddie tells her parents she's thinking about dating a college guy.**

**Justin talks to Brooke and Nathan about dating their daughter.**

**Isabelle goes to preschool(I promise next chapter lol)**

**Baby Brendon gets stronger. **

**Chris and Peyton move back.**

**Blain see's Maddie with Josh, and gets pissed off, Maddie freaks out when she sees Blain, and she explains everything to Josh, who then promised to protect her from him. **

**and more...**

Return to Top 


	9. They Still Need You

**Next Chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!!!! And I just realized that **

Maddie was in the bathroom putting a little bit of makeup on when she heard her cell phone ring. She went in her room and jumped over her bed so she could grab her phone which was on her dresser. She smiled when she saw the name on the screen. She flipped open the phone and sat on her bed.

"Hey college boy." Maddie said.

"Sup beautiful girl?" Justin asked.

"Not to much, about to go back to the hospital, to see my mom's friend and her baby. Whats up with you?" She asked him.

"Well, I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Justin asked her.

"Okay, well if you want you can meet me at the hospital." Maddie told him.

"I'll meet you there in about an hour. That work." Justin said.

"Perfect, see you there." Maddie said as she hung up. She was getting that butterfly feeling in her stomach. She smiled and finished getting ready. It had gotten really cold out the past few days. It was now december. Things had been rough for the family the past week. Logan was so messed up. Not being able to play basketball was really taken a toll on him, plus this whole Megan thing was eating him inside. Brooke and Nathan were trying to give him space, and try to be there for him at the same time. Maddie told her mom breifly about Justin. Brooke knows he's a freshman at NC State, and she knows hes gorgeous and has beautiful blue eyes, according to Maddie. Brooke hadnt told Nathan that Maddie was hanging out with a guy in college.She would save that conversation for later.

Maddie came downstairs. She was wearing a new pair of jeans with a pair of slip on shoes. An American Eagle Sweater with a matching scarf. Her hair was straighted completely which made her hair look longer, and she had a headband on. She knew she looked hot. She also had on a hint of makeup.

Brooke and Nathan were in the kitchen. Nathan was making breakfest, and Brooke was looking through baby names.

"Morning Maddie." Nathan said.

"Morning dad, mom." Maddie said as she kissed both her parents on the cheek. Maddie went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hows Logan?" Maddie asked.

Brooke looked over at her. "Hes still depressed, I cant believe she did that to him." Brooke said.

"I know. If I ever see her again. She'll wish she was pregnant, cause I'll beat the crap out of her." Maddie said.

Brooke didnt look amused.

"Mom, you do know that whatever you name the baby, it has to start with an H or an O. Otherwise you'll ruin the pattern.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other. "H" they both said.

Maddie laughed.

"Mom, is it okay if I go see Haley?" She asked.

"Sure, I was planning on going this afternoon, but you're welcome to now." Brooke said.

"Alright, then I was thinking about going to the gym, but I'll call you." Maddie said.

"Okay sweetie." Brooke said.

"Be careful." Nathan said.

"Love you guys." Maddie said then she went to her car. She drove the 10 minutes it took to get to the hospital, and she meet Justin at the front. She found him sitting on one of the benches. He had two coffee's in hand. Maddie smiled.

"You remembered." Maddie smiled as he handed her her coffee. Maddie had told him that pumpkin mocha was her favorite drink this time of year.

"Of course I remembered." Justin smiled as they went inside.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Maddie asked.

"Well, the past week, I've loved hanging out with you, and It sucks that I have to go back to school tomorrow, and only if it's okay with your parents I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Justin asked her. He had really started to like her over the past week. She was different then the other girls.

Maddie smiled. "I would love to be your girlfriend, but you're right. You'll have to talk to my parents. How about tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Sounds perfect." Justin said. Maddie smiled and kissed him softly. Justin smiled back at her.

"You have the best kisses." He told her.

She blushed and smiled. "Alright, come over around 6ish." Maddie told him.

"I will. I need to go do some packing and stuff, but I'll talk to you later." Justin told her before walking away.

Maddie went to see Haley. Haley was released from the hospital a few days ago. Bendon was still in the NICU. He was getting stronger, but the doctors said it will be atleast february until he leaves the hospital, because febuary is when his due date was. Haley was in the NICU with Brendon. Maddie walked over to the glass and saw her. Haley smiled and walked out to Maddie.

"Hey Mad's. Whats up?" Haley asked.

"Just coming to check on Brendon, and you. How are you?" Maddie asked.

"I'm tired." Haley said.

"Why dont you go home and sleep. I can stay here if you dont want him to be alone, until Chase gets here after work." Maddie said.

"Oh Maddie thats sweet of you. I have to go check on Addison and ways." Haley told her.

"Well, I dont mind. So go take a nap.. and shower." Maddie laughed.

Haley laughed. "Alright Thanks Maddie."

"Your welcome." Haley took the paper gowon off and threw it away. She was kind of nervous about leaving him, but she knew Maddie was a good person to have sit with him. Haley left the wing and went home. Maddie put a gown on and went into to the NICU.

XxXxXxx

Brooke was in Isabelle's room putting clothes away when Katie came in.

"Mom. Are you pregnant?" Katie asked her.

"Yeah sweetie, I am." Brooke said.

"And you didnt tell us why?" Katie asked.

"We werent sure how, we knew you would figure it out." Brooke said.

"Well, I think its cool." Katie said.

Brooke smiled. "thanks sweetie. Have you seen Isabelle?" Brooke asked.

"Shes taking a nap in your bed with dad." Katie said.

"Aww shes such a daddy's girl. Tomorrows her first day of preschool, and I know shes nervous." Brooke said.

"How was my first day of preschool?" Katie asked.

"Well, you did good your first day. It's only half day, and you went in the afternoon, but you were so tired, you liked it but you came home and fell asleep." Brooke laughed.

"Is Izzy's in the morning?" Katie asked.

"Yea it is." Brooke answered.

Katie smiled. "She'll do fine. Is it okay if Josh and I go down to the rivercourt?" Katie asked.

Brooke smiled. "Be back in time for dinner."

Katie smiled and left the room. Brooke got up and went into her bedroom. Nathan was asleep and Isabelle was laying on his chest asleep. Brooke smiled and grabbed a laundry basket to take downstairs.She went downstairs and was suprised to find Logan sitting at the table.

Logan looked at his mom and smiled.

"Hey hun. How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm fine. Mom what happened to Megan really sucks, but I cant let it ruin my life. I'm trying to get over it, but its so hard, especially being here." Brooke nodded.

"I talked to my guidence counselor, and I have enough credits to graduate early, and because I'm 17 she said it was okay, if it was okay with you and dad." Logan said.

"THats a possibilty. We can talk to your father. What are your plans after graduation."

Logan took a deep breath. "I want to join the army." Logan told her.

Brooke stared at him for a second. "Logan are you sure?"

"Mom, I've thought about it a lot, I think its something I could be really good at, and It will help me get my mind off of things here." Logan said.

Brooke realized that he had really thought this through. She wasnt sure though. The army was dangerous.

"We'll talk about it with your father, okay sweetie."Brooke said.

"Thanks mom." Logan said. "I'm going to go down to the rivercourt." Logan said.

"Alright, be home for dinner. Katie and Josh are already down there." Brooke said.

"Alright." Logan kissed his mother on the cheek. Brooke sat down. Her kids were growing up, and it was scaring her, but she knew they would all be alright.

XxXxXxX

Chase had just gotten off work, and he went to the hospital. Haley had called him and told him that she was going to go home and sleep, and Maddie would be with Brendon.

Chase walked in and went over to Maddie.  
"Maddie, thank you for doing this. Haley really needed a break." Chase smiled.

"I know she did. I dont mind, infact, just call me if you need me again." Maddie told him.

"Thanks Maddie." Chase said as Maddie walked out the door. She pulled out her cell phone and saw that it was 5:30.

Maddie drove home and parked her car in the driveway, the one Brooke and Nathan bought her for her 16th birthday. It was similar to the one Brooke had when she was in high school, only it was dark blue.

Maddie opened the front door, which was barely used and she walked in. She went to the living room. Nathan was now up, and him and Brooke were in there. Maddie put her keys on the table and sat down.

"Hey Maddie." Nate said.

"Mom, Dad. I need to talk to you." Brooke and Nathan looked at Maddie worried.

"Something wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Nope. I just have stuff to tell you." Maddie said.

"Okay." Nathan said.

"For the past week, I've been hanging out with this guy, and I'm really starting to like him. I know I said I wasnt in to dating right now, but I really like him, and I promise my grades will stay up, and I wont have sex with him. I really want to date him." Maddie said.

"Why are you asking? You've never asked before?" Nathan asked.

"Well, hes in college. Hes a freshman at NC State. He's only a year older then me." Maddie said. "He's coming over in like 10 minutes to talk to you two."

Nathan looked at Maddie.

"Was it his choice to come over, or did you tell him he had to?" He asked.  
"It was all his idea." Maddie said.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other. "Let us talk to him, and we'll let you know." They said. "Oh thank you you guys" Maddie smiled and got up to hug them.

The doorbell rang. Maddie went to go get it. Justin came inside.

"I told them, now they want to talk to you." Maddie smiled.

Justin followed Maddie inside.

"Mom, Dad this is Justin. Justin these are my parents Nathan and Brooke Scott." Maddie told him.

Justin shook each of their hands. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You too Justin." Nathan said and they all sat down.

"So you have interested in dating our daughter?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I know she's still in high school and I'm in college, but I promise I'll respect your daughter. I like her a lot." Justin told them.

Brooke and Nathan both thought this guy would be fine for Maddie. They just didnt want Maddie to go through anything similar to what her brother was going through.

"Alright, three conditions." Nathan said.

Maddie and Justin both listened intently. "No Sex, No College Parties, and your grades stay up." Nathan said.

Maddie smiled. "Thanks daddy. Mom." Maddie said as her and Justin stood up.

Brooke and Nathan smiled. "Maddie, Logan,Katie, and Josh should be home by now, can you go to Logan's room and ask him to come in here." Brooke asked.

"Sure." Her and Josh left the room.

Nathan looked at Brooke. "Are you sure about this?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, we can trust her, and he seems like a good guy. Plus, she wont see him that much anyways." Nathan said.

"We're gonna need a new cell phone plan." Brooke laughed.

Logan walked in the room. He sat down.

"Maddie said you wanted to see me." Logan said.

Brooke spoke up first. "Lets talk about what you told me this morning."

Nathan looked at his wife then his son. "Whats up?"

Logan looked at his dad then spoke. "Well, I have enough credits to graduate early, if its alright with you and mom, and I want to join the army." Logan said.

"Have you really thought about this?" Nathan asked him.

"I have." Logan told his father.

"You have to be 18 to join the army." Brooke said.

"Yes, but I'll go through training first, and by the time its over, I'll be 18." Logan told his parents.

"You have a plan, and I think its alright with me." Nathan said. Brooke was almost crying.

"I want you to do this, if you want to, i'm just going to be a little sad about you leaving, thats all." Brooke said.

Logan went over and hugged his mother.

"I think you should be the one to tell Maddie, and we'll tell the other kids." Nathan told Logan. Logan nodded.

XxXxXxX

Maddie was up in her bedroom. She was laying on her bed texting Justin, when Logan came in.

"Hey Mads, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, whats up." Maddie said as she sat up and made room for Logan. Who sat next to her.

"I'm graduating early, and I'm joining the army." Logan told her. Maddie was so shocked she wasnt expecting it.

"But Logan what if you get..." Logan cut her off. "Mad, dont think like that, I need to do this, I need to get away for a little while." Logan told his twin. Maddie nodded.

"This really sucks, and I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Maddie." Logan told her.

The two siblings talked for a little longer before they both decided it was time for bed.

XxXxX

Nathan and Brooke were laying in bed. They were overwelmed by everything that was going on, but they knew they would get through things.

XxXxXxX

The next day Brooke and Nathan had gotten all the kids off to school. They were now on their way to Isabelle's preschool. Isabelle was excited.

They got out of the car and went inside. They went to the classroom. A young teacher came over to them.

"I'm Miss. Baker, whats your name sweetie?" She asked leaning down to Isabelle's level.

"Isabelle Scott" Isabelle said proudly causing Brooke to laughed.

"Okay Isabelle, say goodbye to mommy and daddy, and we'll go play with the other kids."

Isabelle kissed her parents goodbye and went with the teacher.

Brooke and Nathan went to the car.

Brooke was crying.

"Brooke, she's okay," Nathan smiled.

"I know, it's just they're growing up so fast." Brooke said. "Logan's joining the army, Maddie's dating a guy in college, Natalie decided she wants to live with Luke, Katie's becoming more of a girly girl, Josh doesnt want me tucking him in anymore, and Isabelle is at preschool." Brooke said.

Nathan smiled. "Brooke, they still need you, but for different things, plus we have the new baby." He said.

"Speaking of which, we have a doctors appointment, in like an hour." Brooke said.

"Alright, I'll go with you, then we can pick Isabelle up, then go out to lunch, then I'll head to work." Nathan told her.

"Perfect." Brooke smiled. Nathan pulled out of the parking lot and went to the doctors office.

XxXxX

It was 3:30 and school had just let out. Maddie ran to her car and drove to Justin's moms house. She told him she would meet him there before he left.

Maddie pulled into the driveway, and went up to the door. An older woman answered and she smiled.

"You must be Maddie, I'm Justins mom." She smiled.

"Its nice to meet you." Maddie said.

Justin came down the stairs with his bags. He saw his girlfriend at the door. He kissed her softly. "I'm glad you could come." He said as they walked out to his car. He put his stuff in the car and leaned against it. Maddie smiled. "I'm going to miss you." She frowned lightly.

"I'll miss you too." He said.  
"I'll be home in two weeks for winter break, and we can spend Christmas together." He told her.

"You and your mom could come over and have Christmas dinner with my family." She told him.

"That would be great." He said. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'll call you every chance I can." He said.

"You better." She told him as she kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted for several seconds before she broke it.

"Have a safe drive." She told him.

He got in the car and drove away. She waved. Then She got in her car and went home. She went in the house. She saw her parents and all her siblings at the table eating tacos. Maddie fixed herself a plate and sat down.

"Izzy! How was school?" She asked.

"Awesome Maddie." Isabelle said.

"I'm glad" Maddie smiled.

Isabelle looked at her parents. "Boy or girl?"

Brooke and Nathan both smiled at the same time. "Girl"

"awwww." Maddie said.

"Yeah, cause Me and Josh got the boy thing covered." Logan laughed.

"Totally." Josh said.

Everyone laughed.

"Mom." Brooke looked at Maddie. "Yeah?"

"H right?" Maddie asked. Brooke nodded.

"Haley Elizabeth Scott." Maddie said.

Brooke smiled. "I was thinking the same thing:" She said. Naming the baby after her two best friends is something she would love to do. Nathan agreed.

The family all ate together and enjoyed their dinner.

**Next Time:**

**Logan leaves for training.**

**Natalie and Addison meet Lukes new girlfriend.**

**Justin suprises Maddie with a visit one weekend. **

**Maddie and Justin go out, and run into Blain**

**Maddie Breaks down and tells Justin everything he did to her. **

**Brooke tells Haley and Peyton that she is naming the baby after them.**

**Christmas is coming up...**


	10. I Love You

**Chapter 10.**

It had been about two and a half weeks and Maddie was so glad it was break School was getting tougher, and she was glad she had a break for two weeks. It was also 3 days until Christmas. Maddie smiled when she heard her phone vibrate. She picked it up and saw she had a text from Justin.

_Goodmorning beautiful. _He texted her. She smiled and texted back. Then next thing she knew she had a knock on her door.She opened it and was suprised to see Justin.

"I thought I would come visit for the weekend." He told her.

She smiled. "I'm glad you came." She kissed him. He kissed her back. She pulled him into her room and closed the door.

"I was thinking about going to the mall, wanna come?" Maddie asked. "I need do some last minute Christmas present shopping.." Maddie told him.

"Sure I'll go with." He smiled and kissed her again before they headed downstairs.

Maddie grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note.

_Mom-_

_Went to the mall with Justin. I have my cell. back later. - Mads_

"Alright lets go." They went outside. "You drive." Maddie said as they got into Justins car. Justin drove to the mall and they went inside. They were walking around the mall hand in hand

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Justin asked her.

"Babe, you dont have to get me anything." She told him seriously although she was happy he was talking about getting her something

"I want to get you something." He smiled.

"Suprise me." She told him with a bright smile plastered on her face.

They kept walking around. Maddie picked out a few things for Logan and Isabelle, but everyone else was hard to buy for. Justin had went to the bathroom really quick, while Maddie was looking in the window of a jewerly store, she was thinking about getting her mom a necklace, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and froze when she saw Blain standing right in front of her. She took a step back and ran into the glass of the window.

"What do you want" She asked harshly and he just smirked

"I was wondering when you would come see me again. We never exactly finished what we started now did we?" He asked putting a hand on her arm and she pushed it away.

"Dont touch me" She snapped as Justin walked up beside her

"Is there a problem here?" He asked putting his arm protectively around Maddie's shoulders.

Blain turned to Justin. "Who the hell are you? And why are you with MY girl?" Blain asked him.

"I'm not your girl you pyscho freak." Maddie said to him.

"Oh we know who the real freak is, every night in my bed. Dont we Maddie?" Blain said. Maddie was about to get sick. She didnt want to have to talk about this again. She didnt want to deal with thinking about what happened again.

Justin was really confused, but he was also really pissed off. This guy, and the way he was talking to Maddie, he didnt like one bit. He had no respect for her.

"Actually, shes my girlfriend, and you better back off before I give you another black eye." Justin told Blain, refering to the black eye that was still visiable, but almost fading. The one that Logan gave him.

"Fine, but I'll be back. Bye Maddie." Blain said the last part in a sickining tone. Maddie looked at Justin and started crying. She leaned in close to him.

"Maddie, did he do something to you?" Justin asked her.

Maddie just nodded.

"Come on, lets go." He said, he was curious, but he didnt push the issue. They went back to his car.

XxXxX

Brooke was in the living room with her younger three kids, and they were decorating the christmas tree. Brooke's belly had gotten bigger, and it was no noticable that she was pregnant.She was due in early july. All the kids were really excited, except for Isabelle. She was the baby, and she didnt want that to change.

When each of the kids were around two, Brooke helped them back little gingerbread ornamants. She had one for all six of them. She took them out of their box.

"You guys, take your gingerbread, and put it where you want to put it on the tree." Brooke said.

Isabelle stopped with the lights she was tangled in and picked hers up. She put it on lowest branch, and went back to what she was doing.

Josh and Katie each put their on the tree as well.  
"Mom, who gets to put the angel on the top this year?" Katie asked.

"Well, it wont be Natalie, she did it last year, but we'll put everyone elses names in a box, and draw one." Brooke said.

Nathan always lifted one of the kids up, and they put the angel on the tree.

"Mommy! can I please have one of my presents now?" Isabelle asked her mother. She had been dying to open a present.

"Sorry baby doll, but Christmas is only 3 days away. I think you can wait that long" Brooke said.

They kept decorating when Nathan came home.

"DADDY!!!" Isabelle screamed when she saw him. She ran over to him.

Everyone laughed and Nathan helped them decorate.

"Where are the twins?" Nathan asked.

"Maddie went to the mall with Justin, and Logan went out with his friends. Logan had gotten enough credits, so he was done with high school. He was leaving for training the week after Christmas. Everyone was sad that he was leaving, but excited to spend Christmas with him.

XxXxX

Maddie and Justin were sitting in the mall parking lot in his car. It was cold out so he had the heat on. Maddie said she would tell him what happened.

"About a year ago, I started having sex with my brothers friend, the guy at the mall. Well, I thought he loved me, turns out I was stupid, and he just wanted to have sex. Well, he started telling me, that if I didnt lose weight, he would stop sleeping with me. I didnt want that to happen, so I starved myself, then I passed out, and my brother beat the shit out of him. I stopped doing it, and I got better, but it still hurts to think about what he did." Maddie said. "You must think I'm a whore." Maddie told Justin.

Justin couldnt believe what he was hearing. Now he wished he would have hit him. Justin grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Maddie, I dont think you're a whore. What happened wasnt your fault." He said.

She didnt say anything. Justin smiled.

"Maddie." She turned to him. "I love you." He told her. He really meant it too.

She smiled. She didnt say it back, but Justin didnt mind it, he knew when she really meant it, she would say it.

"If it's okay with you, I want to wait until I get married, until I have sex again." She told him.

"Maddie of course its okay." He said. "I do hope it's me you marry." He said.

"I do too." She smiled and kissed him.

"Come on, lets go back to my place, my family is decorating the tree." A few day's earlier, Nathan, Logan and Justin went out and got a tree.

"Okay." Justin said as they left the parking lot.

"Lets go get your mom, see if she wants to come." She smiled.

"Great idea" He said.

They went to his house, his mom said she would love to come, so Maddie hopped in the back, and she sat up front. They went back to the Scott house.

When they got there Logan was already home in the living room with the family. Everyone was talking, and laughing, and enjoying themselves.

XxXxX

Megan was at her fathers house, in another part of NC. She had gone there after her fight with Logan. Megan sighed as she got into bed. She wasnt feeling well. She placed her hand on her swollen belly protectively, and snuggled up under the blanket. Megan had lied to Logan, she didnt have an abortion. She couldnt go through with it, but she couldnt let him be right either. She went to live with her dad, who said she could stay with him, until the baby was born. Megan already decided what to do with the baby. She wouldnt keep it away from its father, if he wanted the baby so bad, he could have it. By himself.

**Okay. I know. Shorter then usual... but hey. **

**Coming up:**

**CHRISTMAS!!!!**

**Megan finds out the sex of her baby. **

**Maddie and Justin fall even more in love. **

**Brooke has a scare with the baby(everythings fine)**

**Logan leaves for training. **

**Josh spends time with his father alone.**

**Maddie and Justin babysit Brendon for Haley and Chase. **

**TIME JUMP!!!! (to July in a few chapters. dont worry, it will be interesting)**


	11. Christmas

**Chapter 11. Hope you like it. **

It was early, around 4:30 AM, in the Scott house. It was also Christmas morning. Everything was quiet, atleast for the next half an hour. Brooke and Nathan were spread out on their bed, Isabelle safely in between her parents. Josh was in his bed asleep, with the dog next to him, and his video game system still on. Logan was in his bedroom, also asleep. It had been hard for him to sleep, but he was getting over Megan slowly. Maddie was up in her bed cuddled up against Justins warm sleeping body. Katie and Natalie were both in their beds asleep. Natalie had the phone off the hook next to her, and Katie was practically using her laptop as a pillow. Things were peaceful through out the Scott household.

**An Hour Later...**

Everyone was awake now, thanks to the youngest Scott sibling. As soon as those blue eyes opened, she had woken her parents, and her siblings up. She was so anxious to open presents.Everyone had made their way to the living room. The way they did present opening, was one person at a time, starting with the youngest. Brooke and Nathan gave Isabelle her presents, which was clothes, and barbie dolls. Maddie and Justin got Isabelle dress up shoes, they came in a package of like twenty. Logan gave her a picture of the two of them, that he had gotten framed, and some coupons to her favorite ice cream place. Katie,Natalie, and Josh didnt have money to get anything for anyone.

"Thank yous everyones." Isabelle told her parents excitedly.

"You're welcome sweetie." Nathan said.

"Okay, Josh is up." Maddie tossed her present for him to him. "Here ya go squirt." She said. He gave her a look and opened it.

It was a game for his video game system.  
"Way to feed his addiction Maddie." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Thank you Maddie" Josh said as he hugged his big sister.

Brooke and Nathan bought him clothes, and books. They wanted him to read more, instead of play that dumb game.

Natalie and Katie both got cell phones from their parents, and stuff for their room from Maddie.

Brooke gave Maddie,Logan, and Justin their presents. They each got a card, and inside was a gift card. Maddie got two hundred and fifty dollars for american eagle, and the boys each got two hundred and fifty for a sports store.

They all said their thank you's. They finished giving each other presents. Brooke was given a bracelet from Nathan, and a necklace to match by Maddie. Nathan got some stuff too.

Everyone was cleaning up when Justin went over to Maddie.

She looked up and in his hands was a ring. She smiled.

Justin opened it. "It's a promise ring" He told her. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." She smiled as he put it on her finger.

XxXxX

The Scott family enjoyed the rest of the day together, the meal Brooke made, and just the whole atmosphere of Christmas. Now everyone was pretty much just lounging around and relaxing. Brooke was in the living room with Isabelle, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Bella, can you go get daddy for me." She asked her daughter.

Isabelle went upstairs and found her father.

"Daddy, mommy needs you." Isabelle said to him.

Nathan went downstairs and found his wife sitting on the couch. She was crying.

"Nathan, somethings wrong, it hurts really bad." She told him.

Nathan took her to the hospital.

After extensive tests the doctors determinted that nothing was wrong, except the fact that Brooke was under too much stress, thats what caused it. The doctor told her if she doesnt calm down, she'll miscarry.

Brooke was so upset with herself, but Nathan reassured her it was okay.

XxXxXx

Megan had just gotten out of the doctors office. She just found out she was pregnant with a girl. She was excited, but she knew she had to let it go, she couldnt take care of this baby.

**Okay I know its short... but next chapter is going to be good... Its already done!! I'll post when my beta gets the chance to look it over.**


	12. She's Beautiful

**Chapter 12. Time Jump!!!**

It was now July 1st. Everything had been so crazy in the Scott family, the past 6 months. Brooke was now 9 months pregnant, and due any day now. Justin was home for the summer, so he was spending a lot of time with the Scott family, and they enjoyed it. Logan was training, and Brooke and Nathan couldnt be more proud. He was actually coming home today, for about 2 weeks. For the birth of his baby sister. Maddie wasaway for 3 weeks, for cheerleading camp, she was going to miss her sister being born, but Nathan and Brooke wanted her to go. She had gotten out of cheerleading, she lost her passion for it, and she wanted to get it back.

Natalie and Addie were both living with Lucas, Things at Chase's and Haley's were crazy. Her 7th month old brother was getting attention, and Haley and Chase fought all the time. Addie was sick of it. Her and Natalie were mad at their father at the moment. He started dating this girl, and shes so stupid. Like literly stupid. Natalie and Addie hate her.

XxX

Nathan had just gotten home from work, when he saw a baby seat on the porch. He went over, and there was a sleeping baby with a note addressed to Logan. Nathan was relieved, and amazed at the same time. Megan hadnt gone through with the abortion, like she told Logan she had. Nathan's anger towards Megan came out. His son went through hell trying to get over this girl, and their baby. Logan was getting on with his life. Not that he minded or anything. He looked down at his sleeping grandchild, which he assumed to be a girl, concidering the fact that she had a pink onesie on.

Nathan picked the carseat up and walked inside. Brooke was in the kitchen. She looked at Nathan confused.

"Nathan whats..." She said, but he cut her off.

"Look at her ." Nathan said. Brooke looked at the baby, and she knew it was her grandchild. She looked just like Logan. There was no doubt that this baby wasnt Logans. She was beautiful.

"Megan lied then?" Brooke asked as she lifted the baby out of her seat. She sat down, holding her in her arms.

"Apparently." Nathan said. "Logan's going to be suprised."

"He'll be happy too. This is going to change his plans though isnt it?" She asked.

"It will, but Logan's a good kid, he'll make the right choices." Nathan said. "I wonder what her name is."

"It's probably in the letter, but its for Logan to open, not us." Brooke said.

"She's beautiful." Nathan smiled as he walked behind his wife and looked at his granddaughter.

Brooke smiled, just then Katie,Natalie, and Addie walked in.

"Whoa Mrs. S, you had my moms name sake?" Addie asked.

Natalie looked at her half sister. "She's clearly still pregnant. Mom who's baby is that?" She asked.

Katie sat her soccer ball on the ground.

"Katie, Natalie meet your niece." Nathan said.

"That means..." Natalie started but Katie finished. "Megan lied."

"Exactly." Brooke said. "It's okay though, I mean its a suprise that a baby was left at our doorstep, but its way better then what we thought happened." Brooke said.

"Awww. She's so cute." Addie said. The baby had dark hair, which rain in the family, and blue eyes, and a cute nose.

"Logan's going to be so happy." Katie said.

"Does that mean he wont go into the army for real?" Addie asked.

"We dont know yet kiddo, why dont we worry about Logan meeting his daughter for the first time first." Nathan said.

"Isnt it time to get Logan?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. We should get to the airport." Brooke said.

"Can you three handle Isabelle and Josh?" Nathan asked.

"Sure can." Natalie said. She had just turned 15 and she could handle a 5 and 9 year old.

Brooke put the baby in the carseat, and grabbed the letter. Nathan and Brooke went to the car, and put the baby in the backseat, then went to the airport.

They parked the car.

"You go in, and take him the letter, let him read it, and I'll come in a few minutes later." Brooke said.

"Alright." He kissed his wife and grabbed the letter.

Nathan walked into the airport and he saw soldiers everywhere, in their uniforms, looking for their families. Then he spotted his oldest son talking to one of his friends. Nathan walked over to him. Logan stopped talking when he saw his dad. He went over and hugged him.

"Hey dad." Logan said.

"How are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm good, glad to be home. How is everyone?" Logan asked.

"Fine. Um.. I have something for you." Nathan said as he handed Logan the letter, Logan noticed the hand writting as Megan's.

Logan opened in and began reading it.

_Logan,_

_I am sorry for the way things ended with us, I'm sorry I lied to you, about our child. I couldnt go through with it, I couldnt kill our baby. I cant take care of her either, so I'm leaving her in your care. I signed over all rights to you, shes completely yours. I'm sorry things have to be like this, they just do. I love you so much, and I always will. Just make sure you let her know who her mother is. Her name is Daniella Marie Scott. I know it's one of the names we talked about. Her birthday is June 25th. All of her papers are in the diaper bag. Please give her what I couldnt. I know you can with that wonderful family you have. Dont try to find me, you wont be able to. I will always love you, and Daniella. _

_-Megan._

Logan sat down. All of this was coming so fast, and it was overwelming. Deep inside he was thrilled, but he was also terrified. He didnt think he could do this without Megan.

"Where is the baby?" Logan said.

"Meet your daughter Logan." Brooke said from behind him. He turned around and his mother was holding his daughter in her arms. She was wide awake, and she was beautiful.

"Wanna hold her?" Brooke asked. Logan nodded and Brooke put the baby in her fathers arms. Logan was so overjoyed.

"According to Megan's letter her name is Daniella." Logan told his parents.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Nathan said. Brooke smiled then screamed in pain.

"My water just broke." Brooke said.

XxX

The cheerleading camp Maddie was at was located at UNC. She was having a blast. She got to stay in a dorm, and it was so much fun for her. When everyone got there the first day all 500 girls were split up into 20 teams. They had each been given a uniform, and a professional coach. They had drills, and workshops in the mornings, and competitions in the evenings. College scouts were at the competetions. Maddie was hoping to impress the one from UNC.

Maddie had just finished lunch in one of the cafeterias, and she had about an hour of recreation time, which meant she could do what she wanted for an hour. Maddie went back to the dorm and picked up her cell phone. She had 2 texts. She read them all in the order she recieved them.

_Maddie:Hey baby, I havent talked to you in a few days, wanted to see how you were, text me when you can. - Love you. Justin._

Maddie smiled and texted him back.

_Just: Sorry I havent texted, things have been crazy, but I have about an hour til I have to get ready, so hopefully you arent busy.- XoXo Mads_.

Maddie read the next one.

_Maddie: Your mother's water broke, we're headed to the hospital, we'll call you when Hayley is born.Love you. - Dad_.

Brooke decided to change the spelling of the babys name so it wasnt as confusing.

She texted back.

_Daddy: Tell mommy I'm thinking of her, and I want pictures, so send me some. I need a new background for my phone anyways. - Mads._

Maddie screamed in delight, and then one of her friends came over.

"Whats wrong?" she said.

"Nothing! My mom's having the baby." she smiled.

"Aww Maddie thats great." Just then Maddie's phone vibrated. She flipped it open, and smiled when she saw it was her boy.

"Let me guess, that hot college boyfriend of yours texting you?" Her friend Amie asked her.

"Uh huh." Maddie smiled as she read the text.

_Hey, I'll be here to text you, I dont work until 7. You having fun?"_ He texted her back.

Maddie had shown her friends at camp pictures of her and Justin, and they all thought he was hot. Maddie loved the compliments.

_"Yes, I'm having lots of fun, but I miss you. OMGoodness. Mom's in labor."_

Maddie smiled and looked at her friend.

"I'm having fun here, but I'm glad to be going home soon. I miss my family." Maddie smiled.

" I miss mine too." Amie said.

Her phone buzzed.

_"I know. Your dad just called. I also heard about Logan..."_

Maddie texted back.

_"What about Logan?"_

Maddie looked at Amie. "He said he also heard about Logan. I wonder whats going on." Maddie said.

She looked at her phone.

_"No one told you yet? Well, Logan's home, and Megan lied to him about the baby, she had the baby and left her on your doorstep. Logans excited, but terrified too. Megan doesnt want anything to do with the baby."_

Maddie picked up her phone and called her boyfriend.

"When did this happen?" Maddie asked.

"This morning. Logan wanted to tell you, but hes at your house explaining things to your siblings" Justin told her.

"Aww. I'm going to call him. I'll talk to you later okay? I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Be careful with that ankle." He said before hanging up. Maddie had hurt her ankle earlier that week but she was fine.

She dialed Logans number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?' He said.

"Hey. Justin just told me.. aww I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Thanks Maddie. She's beautiful. Her name is Daniella." He said, he was feeding her a bottle as he spoke to his sister.

"I cant wait to see her. Listen I got to get going, but call me when Hayley is born, and send me a picture of my neice." Maddie said.

"I will do both." They both hung up.

Maddie went to the main gym and found her team, and they warmed up.

XxXxX

Addie and Natalie had just gotten back to Luke's apartment from Brooke and Nathan's. They werent surpised to find their dad's girlfriend Shelby sitting on the couch painting her nails. She was such a blonde bimbo, neither one of the sisters could stand her, and their dad was completely oblivious to it all.

"Where is dad?" Natalie asked.

"Out. He asked me to watch you little brats." She said.

"Whatever." Addie said as she grabbed the remote and turned the channel.  
"I was watching that." Shelby said.

"I care why?" Addie asked.

Natalie just laughed. Then they heard the door open. Natalie and Addie went over and greeted their dad.

"Daddy. Guess what. Megan lied, Logan has the baby, and Aunt Brooke just want into labor." Addie said.

"Wow. Thats great." Luke said. He kissed each of his daughters on the forehead, then kissed Shelby on the lips. Addie and Natalie each gave the other a look that said this girl has got to go. They were going to get their dad back.

XxXx

About 6 hours later baby Hayley was brought into this world. She looked just like her parents. Brooke had Nathan take losts of pictures, and he sent them to Maddie. Maddie was looking through them as she was laying on her bed playing with her phone.

Logan was getting used to this whole being a father thing, but looking at his daughter, made him miss her mother a lot. He was also thinking about how he could take care of her, and be in the army. His plans needed to change.

Katie and Natalie were at their grandmothers house. They didnt want to be at Lukes, when Shelby was there. They didnt like her one bit.

Josh was once again playing with his game.

Isabelle was admiring her niece who was in her older brothers arms.

XxXx

It was 2 AM, and Maddies phone was going off.

Maddie saw it was Justin.

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"Maddie. I need to talk to you." He said.

"Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Come outside the dorm. I'm here." He said. He drove all the way down to Chapel Hill, from Tree Hill, just for her.

She got out of bed, and went down the stairs quickly. Justin was outside.

She hugged him and kissed him softly.

"Maddie, I cant wait much longer to tell you this I've been thinking about this a while, I love you so much, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. You're the one I want to grow old with, who I want to have children with. It's you Maddie. Will you marry me Madaline Scott?" He asked as he got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring out.

Maddie was so shocked, and happy. She wasnt sure, she was worried because she was so young.

"You know I want to, but can I have some time, before I give you a real answer." She asked him.

"Yeah." He smiled and she kissed him passionately.

**Okay thats the chapter.**

**Coming up:**

**Logan decided something for him and Daniella**

**Maddie hides the engagement**

**Natalie and Addie do some Shelby damage control.**

**Chris tells Peyton something**

**Another fimilar Tree Hill Face shows up...**

**and more...**


	13. Let's Pretend This Isnt Weird

**Chapter 13. Sorry it took so long!!!! Hope you like. **

It had been about a week since Logan had been home. He had been bonding with and spending all his time with his daughter whom he called Dani. She was the spitting image of him. The whole family had gotten used to Daniella, and Hayley, the two newest additions in the family.

It was about 4:30 in the morning when the cries of an infant could be heard in the Scott household. Logan got up drowsily and went to the other side of his room where his daughters crib was placed. He smiled when she stopped crying and he saw those big blue eyea looking up at him. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to the kitchen.

Nathan was already in the kitchen feeding Hayley when Logan came up.

Logan looked at his father. "Lets pretend this isnt weird." Logan laughed as he took a bottle out of the fridge labeled Dani.

Dani had to have special formula, since she wasnt breastfed, it had nutriets that she would have gotten from the breastmilk, Hayleys was brestfed, so her bottles were labeled too.

"You know Logan, your mother and I are proud of you, I know things can get crazy around her and we dont always show you, but we are proud of how you're stepping up and taking care of Dani." Nathan told her.

"Thanks dad." Logan said. Then the light on the stairs came on and Maddie came down.

Her hair was a mess and she looked sleepy. "What is this a party in the kitchen?" She laughed as she sat down next to her brother and neice.

Nathan laughed. "Alright well, your sister seems fed now, I'm going back to sleep, she'll be good till about 8." Nathan said. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and he went upstairs.

Maddie turned to Logan. "I did something bad." she said.

"What?" He asked her.

"Well, you know how Justin picked me up from camp? well before we came home we kind of..."

"Kind of what?" he asked trying to get her to spit it out.

"Got married." She said as she closed her eyes and waited for his response

He started laughing. "Get ready to dig a grave. Mom's gonna be pissed." He said.

"How bad can it be really? I mean no offence, but you have a kid." She said.

"Shes going to be mad cause you just did it, I mean no big fancy wedding, stuff like that." He said.

"Logan, I'm only almost 18. She wouldnt have agreed anyways." She said.

"You underestimate her, she's pretty understanding, you should know that by now." Logan said.  
Maddie sat there and though about it.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Logan kissed his sister on the cheek and went downstairs with his daughter. He laid down on the bed and placed her on his chest and he stroked her back with his fingers. He missed Megan a lot, he was angry with her for just skipping out on their daughter. If she couldnt be with him that was one thing, but Dani didnt do anything wrong to lose her mother. Now she had to suffer. The doctor said she would always be on the small side, because of the formula, and since she was born early, that could cause some problems too.

Logan sighed and drifted off to sleep, holding his daughter protectively.

Maddie went back upstairs and got back in her bed. Justin was at school, so she hadnt seen him in a few days. She didnt like keeping this a secret, but she had too, she didnt know what to do. Justin didnt want to keep their marriage a secret, and he was starting to get frustrated with Maddie for not wanting people to know. He couldnt understand was she wanted to keep it a secret. She couldnt understand why he wanted everyone to know. They argued about it every phone conversation. Great way to start a marriage.

Six hours later and everyone was up in the family. Maddie was making breakfest for everyone, the babies were in a playpin in the kitchen, where she was keeping an eye on them. Logan was out for his morning jog, Brooke and Nathan went to the grocery store, and took Izzy with them. Josh and Katie were setting the table for Maddie, and Natalie was at Lukes.

"Hey Maddie, when's Justin coming to visit? He's supposed to teach me to play the guitar." Josh asked. Justin was extremely talented with the guitar, and he often wrote Maddie songs, and sent them to her on her laptop.

"I'm not sure. You should call him later and ask him." Maddie smiled. She loved how well her family got along with Justin. She just wasnt ready for them to know they got married.

"Okay." Josh said.

They ate breakfest, then they cleaned it up. Brooke and Nathan got back around 2 and everyone helped put groceries away. Maddie went to her father.

"Dad, is it okay if I go visit Justin today?" She asked.

"Just be home by curfew." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged him.

Then she went to her car and drove to NC State. She was fimilar with the campus, and she knew where his dorm was. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

After what felt like several minutes, his roomate Derek answered.

"Hey Maddie. Umm what are you doing here?" He asked her nervously.

"Well, I came to see my boyfriend, so can you move." She laughed.

"I cant." He said.

She laughed and pushed the door open, and got the shock of her life. Justin was in bed with another girl. They were both asleep.

"Oh my gosh." She said, as she started to cry.

"Maddie what..." He realized something. "He told me, you guys broke up, like a while ago." Derek told her.

"Actually, no we got married." She said as she stormed off in tears.

Derek walked over to Justin and hit him on the chest and he woke up.

"What the hell man?" Justin asked.

"You jackass, Maddie just came by and saw you." Derek said.

Justin sighed. "Shit."

"What the hell is your problem, you married her, yet your telling me you broke up."

The girl sat up. "Wait, you're married?" She got up and got dressed. "Creep." She left.

Derek grabbed Justins phone and got Maddie's number.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Making sure she's okay, but its not like you care about other peoples feelings." Derek used his phone to call Maddie, but she didnt answer. Justin just sighed and laid back down.

Maddie cried the whole way home. When she got in the house, her whole family was in the living room. She walked it, with tears running down her face.

Brooke was the first to notice. "Maddie, whats wrong?" She asked.

Maddie didnt hold anything back. "Justin and I got married, and I just caught him with another girl." She said as she went upstairs in a hurry.

Nathan was the first to get up. "I got it." He said.

Nathan went upstairs and went in Maddie's room. He sat on the side of the bed. She had her face in her pillow.

"Daddy it isnt fair." She told him. "I did something stupid, not only did a marry him, I married the wrong guy." She told him. "It's Kyle, it's always been Kyle, and I was just stupid to realize it, and he's with someone new anyways."

"Maddie, if you and Kyle are ment to be, then you'll be together, but for now I need you to stop focusing on boys, and focus on yourself more, you're going to keep letting herself get hurt if you dont." Nathan said. Maddie sat up and hugged him, and let the tears fall.

**Next time: **

**Nathan visits Justin.**

**Logan takes Daniella to the doctor, and gets friendly with her doctor(its a chick)**

**Isabelle's jealous side comes out**

**Megan MIGHT make a small appearance.**

**Chris/Jake/Peyton triangle.**

**Lucas has to go away for business, his gf babysits Addie and Natalie.**

**Haley kicks Chase out.**

**and more...**


	14. Update Alert

Hey Guys!!!

Dont hate me. lol. I realize its been forever since I've updated my stories. I've just been super busy, but after deciding to go through and read all of my stories, I decided its time to update all of them!!!  
So you guys should expect updates with in the next week. This time, I promise I'm going to try and be more consitant about it. Its summer now, so things are goona be a little more laid back and less busy, but at the same time I'm about to start my freshman year of college, so in the fall updates will be less, but i promise it wont take me a year to update again!!

Also, if anyone has any ideas for Make You Smile or Pieces, let me know.

Those two will be the main ones I'm going to update, but I'm also going to start a new story, which will probably once again be a Brooke/Nathan AU paring. lol..

Thanks again you guys for putting up with me and my lack of updates.

Love

Kels


	15. Izzy Doesnt Even Know What That Means

Okay guys heres the new chapter of Make You Smile! Hope you guys like it. Feel free to ask for any suggestions.

Madeline Scott was sitting in her bedroom looking down at a stack of stapled papers. She was reading them, and she was confused by all the technical stuff. Maddie climbed off her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where her mom and dad were. Brooke Scott was holding her daughter Hayley and Nathan Scott was holding his granddaughter Dani. Both babies were both sitting up now, and they were both way too cute for words.

"Hey Mads." Nate said as Maddie sat down next to him. Nathan and his daughter had a great relationship. Maddie was pretty open with both her parents, and she loved that she was able to talk to them. Maddie had gotten married to her boyfriend Justin four months ago, and she had just gotten the divorce papers sent to her.

"Dad, what does this mean? Anullment?" She asked her father as she flipped through the papers. Nathan and Brooke had taken Maddie to a lawyer so she could resolve this issue. Maddie had caught Justin with another girl, and she wanted nothing to do with him at first, but once they talked she was okay.

"Well, basically it means the marriage never exsisted, where is divorce did. You'll never have to check divorce on any papers or anything." Nathan told her. After the marriage thing was revelled, Nathan went to see Justin and told him that he was never to talk to Maddie again, but Maddie being the person she was convinced her dad that she had to talk to him, and they worked things out, and Maddie wanted to be friends, especially since she had been excepted To NCState and would be a student in a couple months.

"Okay, sounds good." Maddie said as she smiled and signed her name. "I need to run these over to Justin's mom later." Maddie said. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you Haley asked me to babysit Brenden and then Addie called as asked me if I could go over to Lukes, because her and Natalie need my help with getting rid of Shelly." Maddie told her parents. Shelly was Luke's crazy girlfriend that no one liked, but well Luke. "So, I was gonna take Brendon over there." Brendon is Chase and Haley 1 year old son. Chase and Haley are having a lot of problems, so they need counselling, so Maddie agreed to babysit when she can.

"Oh, Maddie we were gonna ask you to watch Dani and Hayley while we take Izzy to the doctor." Brooke asked as she stood up and put the baby in the playpen.

"No worries, If dad lets me drive the hummer I can fit all three carseats in, and Katie and Nat will be there to help me." Maddie said.

"Are you sure? Three kids under 2 is a lot to handle. We can always take them to Karens." Nate said. "Plus, I love the hummer."

"No, its fine. I can handle it. Plus if we do have issues Luke's house is right by Karen's Cafe, so we can go to her. Dont worry. Take Izzy to her appointment." Maddie said as she walked over to the fridge. "Dad, the hummer will be fine." She took bottles out and placed them in the diaper bag. "Hey mom, wheres Logan?" Maddie asked.

"Oh he found an apartment, and he went to go sign the papers and stuff. Katie went with him." Brooke said. She was really proud of her son. Megan, Logan's ex had lied about having the baby, and ended up leaving her on the Scott's front porch while Logan was out at training to the army. Well, Logan was relieved when he found out, but he also knew he needed to change plans, so he got a job at his uncle likes car shop and he worked all kinds of hours so he could save up for a place of his own. He figured that since he was 18 and his parents already had people all over the house it was time for Dani and him to find their own place. It was only a 10 minute drive from his parents house so it wasnt that big of a deal.

"Okay, we need to go." Brooke said. She took Dani from Nate and put her in the playpen as well. "Everything should already be in the diaper bags." Brooke said. "Thank you so much sweetie, oh can you check on Josh, he should be with Karen, she needed some help at the cafe and asked him to clean some tables." Brooke asked. You've definetly earned that new car." Nathan said as they walked up to get Izzy. "Well go tomorrow to look." Nate said. Maddie had a car she got for her 16th birthday, but she wasnt gonna complain if they were offering her a new one.

Issabelle Scott was 4 years old and she was definately the funny one in the Scott family. She hadnt been feeling well lately and Brooke and Nate were taking her to the doctor.

"Come on Izzy. Time to go." Nate said as he put Izzy's shoes on her. Brooke went to her closet and grabbed her jacket for her.

"Daddy, do I still get ice cream?" Izzy asked her father.

"Yeah baby, come on." He said as he picked her up.

An hour and a half later Maddie arrived at Luke's. She had gone to Haley's to get Brendon and now she had three babies in the hummer. She put the car in park and opened her phone she dialed Addie's cell and waited.

"Hello?" Addie asked.

"Hey, its Mad. Come outside, bring Nat, I have the babies I need help with and the bags of stuff you asked for." Maddie said. Addie said they needed supplies to bring Shelly down, so Maddie got them for her.

A couple seconds later the girls were outside helping Maddie. Maddie grabbed Brendon and Addie and Natalie got one of the girls each along with the bags and they went inside.

Izzy was in the doctors office and the doctor was looking her over. When he noticed bruises on her bag. "Mrs. Scott can I speak to you in the hallway?" He asked her. Nate stayed with Izzy as Brooke followed the doctor.

"Mrs. Scott. I would like to refer you to an oncologist." He said.

Brooke couldnt believe it. "Cancer?" She asked. "Shes four freaking years old."

"She has symptoms, and i would like to rule things out." Brooke sighed and nodded. She was about to cry. Her baby could have cancer. Izzy didnt even know what cancer was. Brooke went back and told Nathan, who couldnt believe it. The doctor told them that they could go this to this oncologist, and he recommended a good one in Charlotte. Brooke and Nathan decided it was worth the trip and they felt bad about calling and having to tell Maddie that they had to go to Charlotte and she would have to babysit over night, but they needed to figure this stuff out.

**Okay, yeah its sort, but i wanted to give you guys something since its been FOREVER!**

**So enjoy, next update soon.**

**Stuff to Come:**

**Maddie has trouble babysitting and calls someone **

**Addie and Natalie try to get rid of Shelly**

**Logan moves into his own place**

**Katie and Josh get into trouble**

**Chace and Hayley try to work things out**

**Grandma Deb makes an apperence**

**Brooke and Nathan find out whats wrong with Izzy.**

**and lots more...**


	16. Emergency

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Heres another update! Give me some good reviews :) Okay, and heres the ages of all the kids, because someone asked. Logan & Maddie 18. Natalie 15. Katie 13. Josh 9. Izzy 4. Addie 13. Brendon 1. Hayley and Dani 6 months.**

Nathan and Brooke drove the distance from Tree Hill to Charlotte. Izzy slept the entire way after Nate stopped and got her ice cream. Izzy loved strawberry ice cream, so he got her a cone of it, which of course she got all over her. Normally Nate and Brooke didnt let the kids eat in the cars, but today and tomorrow were going to be bad days for Izzy so they let it go. Nathan was driving and Brooke kept looking back at Izzy to make sure she was okay.

"Brooke, she'll be fine." Nathan said to his wife as he watched her turn back for the 10th time.

"Nate, what if shes not. We dont know how to support a child with cancer, and what if she.." Brooke started but Nathan stopped her.

"Brooke, we cant think like that. We dont even know for sure she has cancer yet." Nathan said. "Hey, why dont you call and check on Maddie." Nathan said trying to get Brookes mind off of it. Brooke picked up her cell phone and dialed her oldest daughters cell.

Maddie had taken all three kids back to her house, and left Addie and Natalie at Lucas's. Maddie was about to loose it. All three children were screaming and nothing was working. Maddie felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and saw it was her mom. She didnt want her to know she couldnt handle things so she rejected the call and made a mental not to call her back later. Then she dialed Logan's number. He didnt answer. Then Maddie tried Katie but then she remembered her parents took her phone for something. Maddie tried Lilly, and everyone else she could think of but got nothing. So Maddie called Justin, and he picked up.

"Hey." He said through the phone.

"Hey, sorry to bug you, but are you busy, cause if you arent can you come over." Maddie asked.

"Yeah be right there." Justin said as he closed the phone. He heard crying babies, so he figured it had to do with that. Justin left his house and drove off to the Scott' a half an hour Maddie opened the door when the door bell rang. Justin walked in and Maddie handed him Hayley.

"See if you can get her to stop crying, and I'll love you forever." Maddie said to Justin. She didnt feel wierd around him or anything. She just needed his help. Maddie walked over and picked up Dani who stopped crying. Brendon stopped too.

"Great, now that I got you all the way over here, I dont need you anymore." Maddie said.

Justin just laughed. "Its no problem Maddie. Where is everyone anyways." He asked his Maddie.

"Mom and Dad had to go to Charlotte, Logans out getting an apartment and the little kids are all over the place doing stuff." She told Justin.

"Hey, now that the kids are quiet and probably going to fall asleep soon can you watch them while I run to the store really quickly. I wanna make dinner so mom and dad dont have to worry about it." Maddie asked Justin.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said. He loved how Maddie was always so kind and thought about other people. He even thought about how he made a big mistake. Justin still loved her, and he wondered if he could get a second chance.

"Thanks Justin. I'll take Dani with me, since shes still awake." Maddie said as she looked at Brendon and Hayley who were almost asleep. Maddie picked Dani up and grabbed her purse and keys. She walked out the door to the driveway. Maddie put the baby in her carseat and went to the store.

Brooke and Nathan were sitting in the doctors office talking to him. He had done tests on Izzy, and she was now asleep in Nathans arms.

"Mr and Mrs. Scott, its going to be about a week until we get the test results back, so theres no need to worry about things right now. Nothing is known for sure, and I assure you if Isabelle does have cancer she will get the best treatment that can be given." The doctor told them. Brooke's heart was breaking into a million little pieces. Her daughter could have cancer. She couldnt believe it.

"So, you're just going to call us and tell us if our daughter has cancer?" Brooke asked, she was upset so she knew it came off as bitchy, but she didnt care.

"Yes Mrs. Scott. Then if needed Isabelle will get the best treatment here." The doctor said. Nathan and Brooke listened and then they left after they were finished. The car ride home consisted of Brooke and Nathan talking about their options and what they were going to do. Nathan was worried, because he didnt know how the family was going to be able to deal with it. Finacially they were more than fine, but it was mentally and emotionally he was worried about.

Maddie was in the grocery store with Dani. She had Dani's carseat in the cart and she was pushing it. Maddie was looking at a shelf when she looked over and saw someone taking Dani. "Hey!!" She said she then noticed who it was. It was Megan.

"Megan what the hell are you doing?" Maddie said as she tried to take the baby back from her brothers ex wife. Megan looked pretty much the same as she did the last time Maddie saw her.

"I decided I want my baby back." Megan said as she picked the diaper bag up out of the cart. "Tell Logan I said thanks for taking care of her, but I dont need him or your family anymore." Megan said.

"Stop!!!! You cant just take her!!!!" Maddie yelled. People were looking at her, but no one was helping her. "Megan! You gave her up! You abbandoned her!!!" Maddie said. She was panicing! She didnt know what to do.  
"Actually, I didnt give her up. Nothing was offically filed, so I have more rights to take her than you do. Im the mother, your just her aunt. Bye." Megan said as she left the aisle. Maddie went after her, but she lost sight of her. Maddie didnt know what to do. She picked up her phone and dialed her twin.

"Hey Mads." Logan said.  
"Logan, you're going to hate me." Maddie said. By this point she was crying.

"Whats wrong? Is Dani okay?" Logan said. This sounded bad.

"I'm at the grocery store, and Megan was just here and she took Dani!" Maddie said hysterical.

"What?! Megan took her. Oh God Maddie why werent you watching her?. Maddie I'll be right there. Call the cops." Logan said.

"Logan, they wont do anything, She's her daughter." Maddie said.

"Maddie how could you be so stupid?" Logan said. He didnt mean to yell at his sister, but he couldnt understand how Megan could just take her.

"Logan! I tried to stop her!" She said.

"Okay, just calm down. I'll call mom and dad and see what we should do." Logan said. "I'll be right there."

**So enjoy, next update soon.**

**Stuff to Come:**

**Logan tries to find Dani**

**Brooke and Nathan find out Izzy's test results**

**Chase discovers something shocking about Haley**

**Maddie and Justin reconnect**

**and more.**


	17. You thought this was an Update

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Another update is on the way, but I need so opinions**

**.Would you guys rather see Megan and Logan try to work things out, or me make a new love interest for Logan which causes a Logan/Megan/New girl drama situtation? **

**Also, I would like to know what you guys want to happen with Justin and Maddie. **

**Ive already decided what I want to happen with the Izzy Cancer sl, so you'll just have to see what I decided.**

**Plus Let me just say that Natalie and Addie arent the only children Lucas has...**

**I wanna bring Deb back as well. **

**  
So yeah let me know what you guys think, and give me some ideas as well.**

**Thanks you guys are awesome!!!**

**Expect an update tonight or tomorrow.**

**Kelsey.  
**


	18. Us Scotts Are Gonna Be OkaySort of

**Guys, I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long for an update. Ive had some stuff going on, but heres an update, and if i get inspired by your reviews then I'll have another one out tomorrow. Thanks for putting up with my lack of updates guys. Also, I had a fanfic dream the other day lol. In the dream the Scott house, was the 7th Heaven house. haha. lol. It gave me some ideas. Like I had all kinds of famous people as the Scotts. lol. PM me and I'll tell you guys who I had pictured as who.  
**

Two days ago Daniella Scott was taken from her aunt in the grocery store, and has yet to be went to the police, but they wont do anything, because Megan is Daniella's biological mother. Things at the Scott household arent going so great. Logan and Maddie have been fighting about the situation, Brooke and Nathan were worried about waiting for Izzy's test results, Daniella getting back saftely and Logan and Maddie's relationship. It was about 10:30 at night and Brooke and Nathan were in their bed. Nathan was laying down, and Brooke was feeding her youngest child Hayley. Brooke knew Nathan wasnt asleep yet.

"Nate?"Brooke asked softly as she ran her finger gently acrossed the baby girls cheek.

"Yeah babe?" Nate asked with his eyes still closed.

"Do you think everythings gonna be okay?" Brooke asked. "Cause right now things are far from okay. Logan and Maddie arent speaking, Our grandaughter is missing, one of our children might have cancer, and we've been so preoccupied with Izzy and Daniella, that Katie and Josh are starting to feel neglected." Brooke told her husband.

Nathan sat up and turned the light on. "They feel neglected?" Nate asked his wive. "They said that?" He asked her.

"Well, no, but Im sure they do." Brooke said as she handed Nathan the now sleeping baby.

"Brooke, Im sure they like that were arent on their cases , Logan and Maddie will work it out, especially once Dani gets back, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to Izzy." Nathan said. Nathan kissed his wife on the forehead and put the baby in her basinet. "Come on, lets get some rest." He said as he turned the light off and they both laid back down.

Maddie was sitting in the kitchen in the dark eating a piece of cake that was left over from dinner. She had a million different things going through her head. She felt like the worst sister ever, for letting Megan take Dani. She also didnt know what to do about Justin. She felt like she was having feelings for him again. She was still worried about her little sister who could be really sick and on top of that she was still waiting for her acceptance letter to NCState. It would be coming any day now. Maddie was eating her cake when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Logan come and sit next to her. She didnt say anything, because everytime they talked, they got into a fight. Logan spoke up first.

"Look, Maddie Im sorry for all the things I said about you. I know it wasnt your fault. I guess since Megan isnt around here for me to blame, I took it out on you." Logan told his sister. "I guess I'm just scared I'll never see her again, and I dont know how I can deal with that." Logan told her sister.

"Logan, we'll make sure you get her back." Maddie told her brother as she leaned over and hugged him. "It will all be okay, and Im not mad at you. I promise. I know you're just upset." Maddie said. She pushed the plate over in her brothers direction and handed him a fork. "Here eat. Its chocolate. It'll make you feel better." She said. Logan gave his sister a look and dug into the cake.

"The Scott familys gonna be okay. I can just feel it. Izzy's test results will come back negative, you'll get Dani back, Natalie and Addie will get rid of Uncle Luke's crazy girlfriend. Chase and Haley will work things out, maybe I'll finally get over Justin, and I'll get into NCState." Maddie said as her and Logan ate their cake.

Logan and Maddie stayed up the whole night just talking about everything, and they decided since they werent tired to make breakfest for the whole family, and they invited Luke, Chase and Haley over as well. Logan was making the food while Maddie set the table in the kitchen, and put some places at the counter too. Brooke and Nathan came down the stairs and were completely suprised.

"Whats going on?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the coffee pot. Maddie handed him a cup of coffee. "Well, Logan and I stayed up all night talking and we couldnt get back to sleep so we decided to make breakfest for everyone." Maddie said.

"So you two are okay?" Brooke said as she also accepted her up from Maddie. She smiled relieved that they had made up. Maddie smiled. "Yup, totally fine now." Maddie told her mom.

Logan laughed. "Yeah, and Maddie's decided to be optimistic about everything." Logan said. Nate looked around the kitchen. "Whats with the extra places."

"We invited everyone over." Maddie told her parents. "Luke, Natalie,Shelly, Addie, Chase, Haley, and Brenden." Maddie said.  
Brooke laughed. "Maddie, Logan I love you two, but you're doing all the dishes." She said as baby Hayley started crying. Brooke headed upstairs. "Nate go wake up Katie, Josh, and Izzy." Brooke said to her husband as he went upstairs.

An hour later, and everyone was in the Scott kitchen, things were pretty crowded, but no one seemed to mind. People were having conversations and it was a good way to get their minds off of everything that had been going on. No one really liked Shelly, but they kind of just dealt with her because Luke liked her. The doorbell rang and Maddie got up.

"Did you guys invite anyone else?" Nate asked his oldest children. They both shook their heads and Maddie went to the front door. When she opened it her jaw dropped. It was Megan with Dani. "Megan! Oh my god." She said. "Logan!!!!" Maddie screamed. When Logan came to the front door he stopped dead in his tracks. "Logan, can we talk privately." Megan asked her ex. Logan looked at Maddie then back at Megan. "Whatever you say, you can say in front of my sister." Logan said as he reached over and grabbed the baby. "But, yeah." Logan handed Maddie the baby. "Just so you dont get the idea to take her again." Logan said. Megan decided to get bitchy. "I took the baby from her before, I can do it again." Megan said as she walked into the Scott house. Logan sighed and kept the door open. "Come on, lets drive." Logan said as he grabbed his keys and the headed out the door. He was obviously relieved that he had Dani back, but he was completely pissed at Megan and wasnt afraid to show it.

Maddie walked into the kitchen with her niece. "Look who's back." She said as she walked over and sat back down. She then got a million questions from everyone. "Megan and Logan went to talk." Maddie told her family. Everyone was so happy to see Dani back when the phone rang. Brooke got up and answered the phone. It was the doctor. She talked to him and then walked over to Izzy. She picked her up and started crying.  
"Brooke..." Nathan said.  
"Mommy.. put me downs I was eating my waffles." Izzy said. "Why are you cryings? You're not a baby." Izzy said to her mother.

"Im just crying cause I'm so happy you're okay." Brooke told her daughter. Nathan was so relieved she was okay. It seemed like things were getting better for everyone.

Chase and Haley were talking when Lucas asked if he could hold Brenden. Haley her friend the baby and smiled. Chase noticed this. He also saw Addison, who was sitting right next to Lucas, and Brenden sitting on Lucas's lap. Then it hit Chase. Brendon looked exactly like Addison. Sure they were half siblings, but it was more than that. They both looked exactly like Lucas and Haley. Chase looked at Haley. "Can I talk to you in the other room?" Chase asked his wife. "Sure..." Haley said as she got up to go to the living room with her husband.

"Whats up?" She asked Chase as she crossed her arms. "I want a paternity test for Brenden." Chase blurted out. Haley's heart dropped. She knew it was time to just come clean.

"No." She said. Chase looked at her. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because you dont need one. I know Brenden is Luke's baby." Haley said just as Maddie walked in the living room. "Umm, sorry. I was just walking past... to get the mail." She said pretending she didnt hear anything. She walked out the door and picked up the mail out of the box. She couldnt believe Brenden was Lukes.

"I knew it!" Chase said as she got up. "I cant believe you would fucking lie to me this whole time. Or the fact that you cheated on me! With Lucas." Chase said to his wife. By now they were loud enough that everyone in the kitchen could hear. Everyone turned their attention to Lucas who didnt know what to say.

"Chase, can we talk about this at home?" Haley said.  
"What home?" Chase asked her. "You can get the hell out and live with Lucas for all I care. Divorce is on its way." Chase said as he stormed out of the house past Maddie. Maddie walked over to Haley. "Maddie..." She said.

"Dont worry, I dont judge." Maddie said. "For what its worth, you and uncle Luke would be super cute together. I mean you already have two adorable kids." Maddie said. "You guys will figure it out." She said.

Maddie was flipping through the mail when she walked in the kitchen and saw her letter from NCState.

Maddie didnt wanna open in. She walked over and handed it to her dad. "Daddy open it for me." She said as she handed the rest of the mail to Brooke.  
Nathan opened it and read it.

"Congratulations Madeline K Scott, You have been accepted as a full time freshman to the North Carolina State Honors College, as an Education major. We are also pleased to inform you that you have been offered a cheerleading scholarship." Nathan read to his daughter. Maddie couldnt believe it she was so excited! She shrieked really loud as the rest of them congradulated her.

Haley came back into the kitchen and received a death glare from Shelly. "Addie, I need you to come home with me, before you go back with your dad." Haley told her daughter. Addie just nodded and looked at Natalie who was thinking the same thing as her. What a perfect way to get rid of Shelly by getting Haley and Luke together.

**Coming up:**

**Megan and Logan come to an agreement**

**Logan meets a girl**

**Maddie finds out her roommate**

**Nathan and Brooke go out for the first time in a while**

**Chase and Lucas get into it**

**and more...**

**Guys I really need some inspiration. I need ideas for this story, so please give me some feedback.  
What do you guys wanna see?**

**Thanks  
Kelsey**


	19. Amends

**Okay,next chapter!!!Reviews please! Also, this dream..hmm. i had another one. lol.**

Addison Scott you could say took after her father. She was a thinker, and she had a lot of dreams, her half sister Natalie Scott took after her mother Rachel. Natalie not only had her mothers looks, but she also had that firey personality like her mother. Addie and Natalie were sitting with their cousin Katie in Katies room. Natalie was sitting in the desk chair and Katie and Addie were sitting on Katie's bed.

"So, do you think dad and your mom will get together, now that we all know Brendon is your dads?" Natalie asked her sister as she was online checking her facebook page.

"I dont know, I mean I thought they would, but I dont know. Im practically homeless now. Chase wants us out by like tomorrow." Addie said. "Mom is like a mess, and Brendon is really confused, because he thought Chase was his father. Ugg. I dont know. Katie I wish my life was like yours, your parents like never fight, and they're still together after all those years and kids." Addie said.

Katie looked over at Addie. "Yeah, Im pretty lucky to have a great family." Katie said. "But dont worry, I'm sure Uncle Luke and Hales will figure something out." Katie told her cousins. "But, you're welcome to stay here if you want." Katie said. "You're here like all the time anyways." She laughed.

Brooke came up stairs and she went into the Katies room. "Hey, Maddie and I are going shopping you girls want to come?" Brooke asked her daughter and nieces. Brooke loved having people in her house she really enjoyed the noise. It drove her crazy when people werent in the house. She was so used to people always being there. That kind of came with having so many kids.

"Sure." The girls all said excitedly. They each slipped on their shoes and grabbed their purses. "Meet me downstairs in about 5 minutes Brooke told the girls. Brooke walked into her bedroom and smiled when she saw her husband laying on their bed. Izzy was curled up on Nathan's side while baby Hayley was laying on his chest. Brooke grabbed her purse and quietly left the room. She walked down the stairs where she found all the girls waiting. "Okay, heres the deal, yeah, your dads in the NBA now, but that doesnt mean you get anymore allowence then what you already do, but since I'm in a good mood you each get $300 to spend on clothes." Brooke told them. "You too Addie." Brooke told her neice.

Logan and Megan decided that they were going to try and get along with each other for Dani's sake, but Logan made it clear that he didnt want a relationship with Megan anymore. Megan seemed to be okay with it, but Logan wasnt sure. Logan let Megan have Dani for the day and Megan took her to the park. Logan decided he was going to spend the day with Josh. It had been awhile since Logan spent the day with his only brother. Logan and Josh went to the rivercourt to hangout and shoot some hoops.

Logan tossed the ball to the 10 year old and let him shoot. "Hey Josh, Im sorry we dont hangout as much as we used too." Logan told his brother. Josh looked at his brother. "Its cool, I understand you're busy with the baby and everything." Josh told his brother. "But it is nice to hangout with you sometimes. Being surrounded by girls gets annoying." Josh laughed. 'Plus dad's has Izzy and Hayley attached at the hip, and never has time to hangout with me." Josh told his brother.

"Josh, Im sorry man." Logan told his brother. "I definately should have been around more, and I can talk to dad too if you want." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan." Josh said to the oldest Scott child. Josh and Logan continued playing for a few more hours.

A few hours later, meanwhile at the Scott house a now awake Nathan was entertaining Izzy and Hayley.

"DADDY!!! I WANTS PANCAKES!!!" Izzy shrieked to her father. Who was trying to give her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but she wouldnt have it. Hayley was sitting in her bouncer seat contently laughing as the dog licked her feet.

"Baby girl, its not breakfast time." Nathan told her brother. "Daddy! Pwease!!! Do you not loves me anymores?" Izzy asked as she used her puppy dog lip. Nathan sighed and icked the peanut butter sandwich plate up. He walked over to the dogs bowl and slid it in. Then he walked over to the stove and pulled the skillet out and the pancake batter. "Child, you are just like your mother." Nathan told his daughter just then Brooke and the girls came in. "Thats right baby girl learning from the best." Brooke said as she walked over and kissed Nathan on the lips. Nathan noticed all the girls and their bags. "Brooke. More clothes?" He asked laughing.

"Well, yeah. I gave each of the girls $200 to buy clothes, then Maddie and I got some stuff for her dorm room." Brooke told her husband. Nathan walked over to the counter and picked up the mail. "Theres some stuff from NCState, and I think a letter from your mom." Nathan said as he distributed the mail. Brookes face became pale. "Girls take your stuff upstairs." Brooke told them and Katie, Addie and Natalie all headed upstairs with their stuff. It had been years since Brooke had talked to Victoria Davis. They had a major falling out when Brooke got pregnant with the twins. Brooke laid the letter down without opening it. "It can wait until later." Brooke Maddie and Nathan. She looked over at her little ones who were both occupying themselves. Izzy was dumping her juice on the floor and Hayley was still playing with the dog. "Maddie lets see what your stuff is." Brooke told her. Nathan looked over at Izzy. "Chocolate Chips or Blueberrys Iz?" Nathan asked her. Izzy looked up at her father. "BWOTHS!" She said and then went back to what she was doing. Maddie opened the letter.

"Its my room assignment." Maddie said. "My roommates name is Madison Carson." Maddie kept reading. "They had to have done that on purpose. Madeline and Madison." Maddie laughed. She put the paper down. "Im excited. It gave me her phone number and I'll look her up on FB." Maddie told her parents." Maddie grabbed her bags and headed upstairs. Nathan cut up the pancake for Izzy and put some whipped cream on it then handed it to her. Brooke and Nathan both went over and sat down at the table with their youngest children and Nathan handed her the letter. "I think you should read it." Nate told his wife. She sighed and opened it.

_My dearest Brooke:_

_ If you are getting this, then I have passed on. I gave your father instructions to mail this letter to you in the event that I passed. Brooke I know this is probably a shock for you since we havent spoken in 18 years, but I want you to know that I love you, and I know I was wrong. I told you that you would be a horrible mother, but I know for a fact that is not the case. Nathans parents have been kind enough to keep me updated on all of the children and how everyone is doing. I know I wasnt the best mother in the world, but know that I loved you, and I am so proud of you. I am terribly sorry I never got up the courage to make amends with you, and I deeply regret that. I love you Brooke and I hope you and your family have a wonderful life. I will see you again some day. _

_Love always _

_Mom._

_Underneath the note was another one from her father Richard Davis._

Brooke. 

_Please come to the funeral. Arrangements will be made then you shall be notified. We have a lot of catching up to do._

_Dad_

Brooke couldnt help but let the tears fall. She handed the letter to Nathan who read it quickly. Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder. Izzy noticed her mom crying and climbed on top of the table so she could comfort her mother.

"Mommys, pwease dont cries. Yous gonna mess up your face." Izzy said as she climbed into her mothers arms. "When daddys shirt is all wetted then yous can uses mine." Izzy said. Brooke couldnt help but smile at the innocence in her little girl. She stood up with Izzy and walked over to get Hayley. "Nathan, Im going up to our room with the girls, they need baths and stuff. Dont tell the other kids yet. I need time to think." Brooke said as she walked up the stairs. Nathan felt so bad for Brooke, but he was always one to respect her wishes so he wasnt going to say anything to the other kids. Nathan cleaned up the kitchen then walked into the living room to watch some basketball.

**Coming Up:**

**Brooke and family attend Funeral.**

**Brooke and her father work on fixing their relationship.**

**Megan tells Logan a shocking revelation**

**Maddie starts talking to her roommate**

**and a lot more... **

**Guys!! Thank you so much for being such loyal readers!!! I need your guys help. Let me know what you guys want to see!!!!!**

**Kelsey**


	20. Authors note

**Hey guys! Sorry It's been almost two months since an update! I'm in college now, and things have just gotten busy, but I thought you guys would like an update. I'm working on it, and should have it posted in a few hours. Other than this being just an update note, I wanted to tell you guys something. Remember my dreams I told you about? Well, I wanted to tell you who I pictured everyone as. For those of you who dont have a mental image of how you see everyone heres how i do. Of course if you do, keep it that way. **

**Okay, Obviously Brooke,Nathan and Lucas are there respective actors. As for Logan,I picture him as David Archuletta. Maddie I see as Rachel Bilson. Katie, Selena Gomez. Natalie is Hayley Williams, Addie is Emily Osment, and Josh is Jake T. Austin. Justin I picture as chace crawford.( He by the way will be getting more time in the fic.) Oh, and Megan I've pictured as Megan Fox. Izzy, I dont really have a picture of who she would be. **

**So yeah, Like i said you can see it as whomever you want, but thats how I see it. **

**Okay update soon, promise.**

**Thanks for putting up with me. **

**Oh and I would really like some feedback.**

**What are somethings you guys want?**

**Thanks**

**Kels! **


	21. Dan Scott Strikes Again

**Okay, heres Chapter 21! I know what I want to do with this chapter, but I really need feedback! **

It had been almost two months since Brooke's father died. Richard Davis' funeral was pretty somber. The Scott's attended along with Brooke's exteneded family and some business people he worked with. Brooke was sad, but she decided she was going to make the best out of what had happened by slowly letting her mother, Victoria back into her children's lives. It was now August and things as busy as ever in the Scott house. Logan had decided to give Megan another chance, but only as Dani's mother, not his girlfriend. Logan didnt want to go there anymore. He was honestly just fed up with the way Megan had been acting. Megan would play her little games, and Logan just got sick of it. Logan had started seeing another girl. Her name was Sara and she was a girl who babysat Dani a few times. She was 17 and was a senior at Tree Hill High, so she was only a year younger than Logan. The Scott's loved her, and she was a sweet girl and she was so good with Dani. Megan however hated the idea of Logan being with someone else, or the fact that Logan let her be around Dani. Maddie and Justin worked things out, and decided to stay married. Brooke and Nathan werent sure abut it, but they trusted their daughter's judgement, and as they got to know Justin, they found that he wasnt as bad. Maddie was about to begin her freshman year at NCState. Since she was married, she didnt have to live on campus and since Justin was going to be a junior year there they decided to get an apartment together. Natalie was a junior at Tree Hill High while Katie and Addie were begining their freshman year. Josh was starting middle school, and Izzy would be starting kindergarten.

Brooke and Nathan both paid for apartments for the twins. Logan and Dani live in Tree Hill, while Maddie and Justin live by campus. Brooke took both kids shopping for their new homes. Maddie and Justin start classes tomorrow. Maddie was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and Justin while Justin was in the living room watching tv. Maddie finished up the spaghetti and took a plate and a beer to her husband. "Thanks babe." Justin said. Maddie went back and got a plate for herself and a bottle of water. Maddie sat next to Justin and kissed him on the cheek before they both began eating. "What time is your first class tomorrow?" Justin asked Maddie. Maddie moved herself so she could see the coffee table. She looked at her schedule. "I have English 101 Honors at 10 am." Maddie told him. "What about you?" She asked him. "I have one of my poly sci classes, but not until 12." Justin told her. Justin was a political science major, while Maddie was majoring in Elementary Education. Maddie picked up her schedule and his. "Well, we're both done at 4, so thats good." Justin told her as he looked at the papers. Justin kissed his wife. They finished up eating and watched tv for a little bit. "Wait, I have cheer practice until 7 tomorrow. They we should go for a walk or something." Maddie told him. "Okay, I'll meet you outside the practice field." Justin told her. Maddie and Justin hungout on the couch for a bit before going to sleep.

Logan was in his apartment feeding Dani. He put her bottle in the sink and saw that she was asleep. Logan put her in her crib and went back into the living room. He saw he had a bunch of mail he hasnt gotten to opening, so he started going through it. The first piece of mail was hospital bill from last month when Dani had a fever. The second piece was a letter. He opened it and saw it was a petition for full custody from Megan. As he read it his heart sank. She was trying to take their daughter away from him. Logan wasnt going to let it happen. The third piece of mail was from the army. Logan forgot for a second that he was a soldier. He opened it and read the letter. It informed him that he was being deployed September 2nd. Logan sighed. He knew it could happen, but he kind of hoped it wouldnt, because of Dani. Logan knew he had to tell his parents about all this stuff but he would wait until the morning. He also wanted to talk to Maddie. She was his twin, but she was also his best friend and she was always there to talk to. Logan would call her tomorrow. He turned the lights off and went into his bedroom and went to sleep with a heavy mind.

The next morning was the first day of school for the younger Scott children. Brooke had gotten Natalie, Katie and Josh up. She waited until the others left to wake Izzy up. Natalie was excited about school, because it was her junior year. She was an upperclassmen now. Natalie decided to wear a pair of jeans and a cropped tshirt that was blue. She wore her hair up in a ponytail. Katie decided on a jean skirt and a tanktop with a jacket over it. Katie was nervous about starting high school but she had Addie and Natalie.

The girls came down the stairs and Nathan was making them breakfast. "Hey girls." Nate said as he handed them each a plate with pancakes and bacon on them. The girls sat down and began eating. Josh came down and got a plate from his dad as well. "I hope you all have a good day." He told them. Natalie grabbed her keys and the three of them left. About an hour later Brooke came down the stairs holding Hayley and Izzy was standing in front of her. "Daddys! Did you saves me some panachakes?" Izzy asked her father. Brooke had dressed her daughter in a pair of new dark blue jeans that had butterflies on the butt pockets and she was wearing a purple shirt with butterflies to match. Brooke left her naturally curled hair curly and put half of it in a ponytail while leaving the rest down.

"Yes pumpkin." Nathan said as he handed her the plate. "Since it's your first day of school ever, you even got chocolate chips." Nathan told her as Brooke handed Hayley to Nathan and put Izzy in the chair. Brooke walked over to Nathan.

"I cant believe shes going to kindergarten." Brooke said. "But I will not cry, I told myself I would not cry." She told him.

"Brooke she'll be fine." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Have you heard from our oldest two?" Nathan asked her.

"No, but Maddie has class, and Logan will probably be over later." Brooke said. "Okay monkey, Daddy and I decided that since it's your first day, we're both gonna take you, how does that sound?" Brooke asked her.

"Nos!! We cant leave Hayleys here by herself!!!!" Izzy said.

Nathan and Brooke laughed. "Izzy, she's coming too." Brooke said.

"Oh, okays." Izzy said as she hopped of the chair. "Mommy where's my backpack?" Izzy asked her mom as Nathan helped her put her shoes on." Brooke was packing her lunch while holding Hayley. "On the door baby girl." Brooke said to her little one as she closed the lunch box. Izzy got her backpack and her parents followed her out the door.

Natalie dropped Josh off at the middle school, and headed to the high school with Katie. Natalie parked at the girls got out. "Do you need help finding your homeroom?" Natalie asked her sister. "No, I have it with Addie, so we're just gonna go find it together. Thanks though sis." Katie said. Since homerooms were by grade and last name, Addie and Katie were both in the freshman S homeroom.  
"Okay, I'll see ya at lunch." Natalie said as she went to find some of her friends.  
Katie went over to one of the table's outside and waited for her cousin. Katie was sitting there waiting when she could tell someone was sitting next to her. She looked over and saw it was a guy. Katie thought he was hot. He looked at her. He has shaggy brown hair and she could see a skateboard next to him on the ground.

"Hey, I'm Alex." He told her. "Katie." She said. "So are you a freshman?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you?" She asked him. "Yep." He said. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." Alex told her as he got up. Just as he walked away Addie sat down in his spot. "5 minutes into high school and you already have a guy. Im jealous." Addie said with a laugh. "Come on, lets go." Addie said as they walked to homeroom.

Maddie had gotten to her classes and now it was 4:30. She had practice until 7. Maddie had time to go change real quick so she did the went to the practice field. Massie was stretching when the couches came up. "Okay girls, when I call your name, come get your information packet." The head coach said. Maddie was streching when she listened to the names. A girl sat next to Maddie.  
"Hi, Im Morgan." She told Maddie. "Are you a freshman?" Morgan asked her.

"Yeah, my names Maddie. Are you?" She asked her. "Yep. Where are you from?" Morgan asked her.  
"Tree Hill, its like 2 hours away." Maddie told her.  
"Really? My mom told me I have family there. My father kind of ditched my mom when she was pregnant, so I've never been there." She told Maddie.  
"Yeah, that apparently happens a lot in tree hill. My dad's dad ditched my uncles mom for his mom, but now hes like okay with everyone its wierd." Maddie laughed. "Im sorry your dad did that though." Maddie said.  
"It's cool." Morgan said. "You seem cool, we should hangout. I could use some friends. We could go scope out boys." Morgan laughed.  
"We can hangout, but I have a boy." Maddie told her laughing.

"Really? How long have you been dating?" Morgan asked.

"Actually, we're married and have been for a few months." Maddie told her.

"Aww. thats really cool." Morgan said.

"Madeline Scott." The couch called. Maddie went up to get it and Morgan had a suprised look on her face. When Maddie came back Morgan looked at her. "Your last name is Scott?" Morgan asked her.  
"Yeah, why?" Maddie said. Then Morgan's name was called. "Morgan Scott." The coach said. When Morgan came back Maddie looked back at her. "Your last name is Scott too?" Maddie asked. "Wait, you said you have family in tree hill?" Maddie said. "Who's your father?" She asked him.

"Dan Scott." Morgan said.

"Oh my god." Maddie said. "Well, I guess that means you're my aunt." Maddie told her. "He's my grandfather, my dad's dad." Maddie told her.  
"Wow." Morgan said.  
After cheer practice Maddie and Morgan made plans to hangout. Maddie was talking to Morgan when she spotted Justin. "Okay, theres the hubby. I'll see you tomorrow." Maddie told her.

"Are you going to tell anyone we're related?" Morgan asked.  
"I was going to tell my dad." Maddie told her. "Then tomorrow I'll fill you in on who everyone is." She said. Maddie went over to Justin and kissed him.  
"Hey, I see you made friends, thats cool." Justin said.  
"Um yeah, shes apparently my aunt. Grandpa Dan is her father." She told him.

"Wow. Really?" He said. "That's weird, but cool i guess." Justin said. "Wanna go get food?" He asked as he took her hand.  
"yes please." She said. Maddie was still in her cheer shorts and and a tshirt, but she didnt care how she looked she was hungry. Maddie and Justin were walking and when they got to his truck she threw he gym bag in the backseat and climbed in. She took her phone out and texted her dad and Logan.  
"Dan Scott Strikes again! Call me!" She sent it to them and closed her phone.  
"So, how were classes?" He asked her.  
"They were okay, I missed you." She told him

I missed you too." He said as he drove off. "Ruby Tuesdays?" He asked her and she replied with a nod and he headed there.

Logan had walked into his parents house. His siblings were scattered around the house doing various things but his parents were in the kitchen. "Hey Logan." Brooke said as she picked Dani up."  
"Mom, Dad I have to show you guys some stuff." He told his parents. He handed his mom the letter about Megan, and he handed his father the one about war. They three of them talked for a while about everything. Brooke was upset, but she was proud of Logan too. "We arent letting Megan get custody, and we'll watch her while you're overseas." His parents told him. They were talking when Nathan and Logan both got the text.

"Umm.." Logan started. Brooke looked over Nathan's shoulder. "Did he kill someone else?" Brooke asked.

Nathan dialed his daughters number and before he could talk she blurted out. "Grandpa Dan has a daughter." She told her father who put the phone on speaker. Her parents and brother looked shocked and confused.

**Okay, so there it is. **

**Im tired of people putting the story on alert, but not reviewing, so please review. 5 reviews at least or no update. Also tell me what you guys want to see.**

**Thanks**

**Kels**


	22. Live Faster, Love Stronger

**Okay, heres Chapter 22! **

The whole town of Tree Hill NC was buzzing about the revelation that Dan Scott fathered a daughter. Since Maddie was the same age as Morgan, Dan's daughter, Nathan and Lucas were 16 when their sister was born. After Maddie told her parents, Nathan told Luke. Luke and Nathan decided to tell their father that she was was going to be in their lives. To the brothers suprise Dan said that he had been trying to locate her but he had no luck. Brooke decided that she was going to have dinner that friday and Dan was going to come. Brooke asked Maddie to bring Morgan home for the weekend. Nathan and Lucas were pissed at their father for not telling them about their sister. Dan explained to them that the timing was never right. Brooke was in the kitchen cooking pot roast. Katie was going through a vegeterian phase, so Brooke made her a seperate pot of vegetables and cook her a small cheese pizza. Izzy was going through where all she wanted was peanut butter and jelly, so Brooke was going to make her a sandwich. Brooke made sure Morgan liked pot roast as well. Brooke was cooking while Hayley and Dani were playing in the play pen next to the counter. Natalie, Katie and Addie walked in the house and Brooke looked over at them. "Can you please set the tables. Nat, you get plates, Addie silverware and Katie cups." She told them. Josh came running down the stairs and was about to pass into the hallway towards the living room when Brooke called him. "Josh, napkins." She said as her youngest son stopped and turned back to the kitchen. "Mom, how many people are gonna be here?" Katie asked. "Theres, Me,your dad, uncle luke, Hales, Logan,Sara, Justin, Maddie, Izzy, and you four and your grandpa. So 15." Brooke said. "I'm gonna have you four and Izzy eat at the kitchen table and the rest of us will be in the dining roon." Brooke told them.  
"Mom can I go to a party tonight after we eat?" Natalie asked her mom as her and her siblings set the tables.

"Who's party?" She asked her daughter.  
"Erin Smiths." She said.  
"Tim's daughter?" Brooke asked. "No way." Brooke said as she stired the pasta."

"But mom!!" Natalie said.  
"I said no, end of story." Brooke told her.  
"Ugh. Im gonna ask Dad!" Natalie said as she stormed upstairs. Brooke picked up the phone and called Luke. "Shes gonna ask you to go to a party, I told her no." Brooke told her brother in law.  
"Alright, I'll say no. I'll be over in a few." Lucas told Brooke. Brooke hung up the phone and finished cooking. "Addie, is Brenden coming?" Brooke asked.

"No, hes with grandma Karen." Addie told Brooke.

"Are your mom and dad like together?" Katie asked her cousin.  
"Um, I dont know, I mean we all live together since Chase kicked us out, but I dont know." Addie said.  
"Girls, wanna make dessert?" Brooke asked. "I got funfetti cake mix."

The girls helped Brooke make dessert. When the door bell rang. It was starting to get dark out when the door bell rang. Katie opened it and it was Sara. "Hey Sara." Addie said.  
"Hey everyone. Hi Mrs. Scott." She said to Brooke. "Sara, its Brooke." She said with a smile. Sara saw Dani in the play pen and picked her up. "Hey Dani." She said as the baby smiled and hugged her. "Momma." She said. Sara was about to say something when Addie spoke." Megan." She whispered. Sara turned around and realized she left the door open. Megan was standing there. "Get your whore hands off my daughter." Megan said as she walked in the house. Katie ran out of the kitchen to the living room where Dan, Nate and Logan were watching tv. "Logan, kitchen now. Megans here and so is Sara." Logan got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

"I said get your shanky hands off of my baby bitch." Megan said as she moved towards Sara.

"Get out of my house." Brooke told Megan.  
"Give me my baby!" Megan said. Logan walked in and took the baby from Sara.  
"Get the hell out Megan." Logan told her.  
"Logan just give me my baby and I'll leave." Megan said.

"Sara take her upstairs." Logan said as he handed the baby to his girlfriend and then he kissed her softly. Megan just glared. "Megan outside now." Logan said. He followed her outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan asked his ex girlfriend. "Stop being a damn bitch and just leave." Logan told Megan. Megan crossed her arms. "Logan, you're going to war, and I want the baby. I will win in court, so why dont you just save me the time in court and give me the baby."

"Over my dead body." Logan said. "You'll never seen Dani again if I have anything to do with it, so get out of our lives and stay out. Megan you're just a flakey bitch and Dani is betteer off without you." Logan said. Megan was about to cry it seemed like. Maddie, Justin and Morgan pulled up and walked past them.

"Logan you cant keep my baby away from me." Megan said.

"Watch me bitch." Logan said as he slammed the door in her face after everyone went inside.

Megan left extrememly pissed off. She couldnt believe Logan had talked to her like that. Megan just wanted to be with him again, but he wouldnt let her, so she wasnt going to let him have his daughter. Logan walked in the house and went up the stairs to talk to Sara. Sara was sitting on the floor of Hayley's room playing with Dani when Logan came in. "Megan's a bitch." Logan told his girlfriend. Dani looked up at him. "Meg bich." Dani repeated. and Sara laughed a little then looked back at Logan. "Sara, I cant loose her." Logan told her as the little girl climbed in her fathers lap. "You wont. I promise." Sara told him. "I have an idea, if its okay with your parents, and you." Sara told him. "I could take her to my parents in Georgia for a little bit while your overseas to help out. I mean I know your parents are going to help, but Megan's not going to stop. She took Dani from Maddie, she could do anything." Sara told him.  
"I dont want you to get in trouble for taking her though." Logan told her. "We'll figure it out." He said as he kissed Sara then kissed Dani on the forehead.

Logan and Sara put the baby to sleep and then went downstair to find everyone already at the table. Logan sat next to Maddie who was next to Justin and Sara sat next to Logan. Dan was talking to Morgan and the dinner seemed pretty peaceful. After dinner everyone began to leave. Dan invited Morgan to stay with him for the weekend so they could spend time together. Lucas and Haley were sitting on the couch with Brenden when Addie came downstairs. "Mom, dad can I spend the night if it's okay with aunt Brooke?" Addie asked. "Brooke looked over at Haley. "Its fine with me." Haley looked back at Addie. "Yes, but your dad or I will pick you up in the morning, we need you to babysit Brenden tomorrow." Haley told her daughter. Addie smiled. "Okay." She walked back up the stairs. Maddie and Justin walked down the stairs. "Mom can we take Izzy out for ice cream?" Maddie asked her mother. "She just had cake." Nathan said. "But yeah, so you can spend time with your sister." Brooke said. "Okay, do you need us to pick Nat up later?" She asked.

"Did she go to that damn party?" Brooke asked. "Luke, I told you I told her no. Its at Tim and Bevin's daughters house and I dont want her there." Brooke said.

"Brooke she never asked me." Luke said.

"I told her it was okay." Nathan said. "I didnt know that you told her no." Nathan said to his wife.  
"Her ass is grounded and I'm taking her phone." Brooke told her husband.

Maddie picked Izzy up and they went out to Justin's truck. Maddie took her boaster seat out Brooke's car and put it in. Then she put Izzy in the seat then she got in the passagers seat.

"Maddie! I missed yous." She said to her oldest sister.  
"I missed you too Bella." She told her her baby sister.

Later on that evening Brooke and Nathan were ready to go to bed. Haley and Brenden went home but Lucas waited for Natalie to get home. He was pissed off at his daughter and when she came home he made sure she knew it. She walked in the house and Nathan held his hands out. "Keys and phone now." He said. Natalie giggled. "Daddy you're funny." She laughed as she stubbled towards the stairs.  
"God, you're drunk." Brooke said from the couch.

"I'm taking her home. I'll pick Ad up in the morning." Lucas told Brooke. He scooped Natalie up and took her to the car. She wasnt going to give him the keys but Nathan went to the kitchen and came back with a spare. "See you guys tomorrow." He said as he put Natalie in the car. She started crying.  
"Daddy.. Dont be mad at me." She told him.

"Nat, cryings not going to get you off a punishment." She told him.  
"I think I was raped." Natalie said and Lucas gave a horrified look. He didnt know what to do.

Maddie and Justin were laying in her bed. "Justin I want to have a baby." Maddie told him. " Maddie, no." He told her. " Now's not the right time." He told her. "Maddie, we're in college, and dont have time to have a baby. I mean I want to someday, but nows not the best time." Justin told her.  
"I knew you were going to say that." Maddie told him as she turned her back to face him. Justin just sighed and went to sleep.

Luke took Natalie to the hospital and called Brooke and Nathan who came.  
"Luke what the hell is going on?" Nathan asked as they came in.  
"Natalie said she was raped." He said.

"Do you think she was just saying that so she didnt get in trouble?" Nathan asked.  
"No, she wouldnt do that." Brooke said. Just then the doctor came in.  
"She wasnt just say that." We did a rape kit, and it came up positive. We tested for STD's but some could take a few weeks, and it will take a couple weeks before a pregnancy test can be taken." The doctor said. "Oh god." Brooke said as she moved closer to Nathan.

"She also has bruise all over her stomach and legs." The doctor said. "Her stomach was also cut, so we had to stich it up. The police want to come talk to her." The doctor said.  
Brooke looked at him. "Can we see her?" She asked.

"Yes thats fine." The doctor said and he led them into Natalies room. It broke Brooke's heart to see her like that.

"Mommy, Im sorry I didnt listen." Natalie said.

"Baby dont appoligize its not your fault." Brooke said as they cried together as Nathan and Lucas watched.

**Coming up**

**Natalies STD and Pregnancy tests come back**

**Maddie and Justin talk about the baby thing**

**Logan deploys while Sara keeps Dani**

**Haley and Lucas decided their relationship status**

**Morgan spends time with Dan.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Update tomorrow.**


	23. Sisters

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. Heres the next chapter. **

It had been almost a month since the rape occured. Brooke, Nate, and Luke decided not to punish Natalie, as she had been through enough. Natalie had began isolating herself from her friends and her family and all she wanted to do was sleep. Her family was extremely concerned. She was barely eating. Brooke had go to Tree Hill High and explained the situation and Natalie had been assigned a tutor who came to the house with her work. Lucas and Nathan went to talk to Tim and Bevin, but their daughter Erin insisted that Natalie didnt even show up, so they didnt have much to go on. Lucas wanted to kill Tim for being such a moron. Brooke was in the bathroom giving Hayley a bath when the phone rang. "Katie bring me the cordless please." She yelled out the door. A few seconds later Katie came in with the phone. "Its Nats doctor." She said as she handed it to her mother. Brookes heart started racing.  
"Hello." She said.

"Mrs. Scott, This is Dr. Bowers. I was calling to inform you that your daughters tests all came back negative."

Brooke sighed in relief. "Thank god. I do have a question though." Brooke put her hand over the speaker of the phone and looked at Katie. "Can you finish Hayley's bath. Her clothes are on the rocking chair in her room and her duck towel with the hoods in the closet." Brooke told her daughter. Katie nodded and Brooke left the room and went back to the phone.  
"I was wondering if you could refer a therapist. Nat isnt doing well at all and I want her to talk to someone. This is really affecting her. Shes not eating and isnt being social anymore and Im scared shes going to hurt herself." Brooke told him.

"Of course Mrs. Scott. I was actually about to ask you if have taken her yet. I will look through my files and find a good one and give them your number." He told her.

"Thank you ." She told him as she hung up the phone and then she went back to Hayleys room. She was shivering in her duck towl and Brooke laughed. "Baby if you put your clothes on then you wont be cold.

"Ducky." Hayley said. Brooke laughed. As she walked by. "Katie put some socks on her too."

Brooke walked over to Natalies room and knocked on the door. She was suprised to see Natalie not in her room then she heard the shower start to run. She walked out of the room and went downstairs. She smiled when she saw Nathan and Josh playing basketball outside. She also saw how windy it. Brooke opened the door. "Josh, jacket." She said then closed the door. Josh came in the door and grabbed his jacket then went back out. Brooke looked over at the calender. It was November 20th. Tomorrow was the twins 19th birthday. Brooke was so proud of her oldest two children. Logan was off at war and he was able to get custody of Dani. The court sided with him because Megan abandoned Dani. Sara moved into Logan's apartment and shes been taking care of Dani. Everyone missed Logan but they were all so proud of him. Brooke was also proud of Maddie as well. Maddie was doing well in school and she was able to juggle school, cheering, and being married. Last month Justin came to Brooke and told her that Maddie wanted a baby. Brooke had a long talk with Maddie and she seemed okay about waiting so Brooke was thankful for that. Haley and Lucas decided to get together for real, and Haley found out she was pregnant again.

Brooke walked back upstairs to Katies room. She saw Katie was looking through her closet and she had clothes all over her room. Katie looked over at her mom. "Mom, I dont have any girl clothes. Its all sports stuff. I need girl clothes." She told her mom. Brooke smiled. "Be downstairs in a half an hour and we'll go to the mall." Brooke said. "Clean this up first." She said. "Thanks mom." Katie smiled. Brooke walked back in the hallway when she heard Izzy shriek.

"MOMMY" She shrieked. Brooke went to her room and saw her sitting on the floor getting her shoes on. "You said mall. Can I goes?" She asked.

"Sure baby." he said. "Get your jacket on, then go outside to daddy and get his credit card for me." Brooke told her daughter. Izzy put her jacket on and went downstairs she went over to her dad and brother.

"Hey baby girl, you gonna play with us?" Nate asked her.  
"Nope I cames to get yours credit card. Mommy said." Izzy said.

Nathan laughed. "So shes starting you early huh?" Nathan laughed and pulled his wallet out. He handed her his mastercard.

"Tell mom I need jeans." Josh told his sister.

"Okays." Izzy said. Nathan bent down and gave his daughter a hug and she kissed his cheek. "Love you princess. be good for mommy." Nate told Izzy. Izzy went back inside and gave her mom the car. The five year old looked at her mom. "Can we goes now?"

Brooke laughed. She loved how impatient her girls were when it came to shopping. Brooke was the same way. Brooke went to Hayley's room and picked the baby up out of her crib. The 10 month old looked at her mom with her big blue eyes. "Come on girly, lets go shopping." Brooke put her jacket on her and carried her out of the room.  
"Mom." Brooke heard. She turned around it was Natalie. "Can I go with you guys?" She asked. Brooke was suprised but relieved that Natalie wanted to do something.

"Of course baby." She said. It broke Brookes heart to see Natalie like that. The once vibriant redhead looked so sad right now.  
"Mom, I heard you talking to the doctor about therapy, and I want to go." She told her mother.

"Okay Nat, I'll set up an appointment." Izzy looked up at her sister. "I wuv you Natwlie" She told her older sister. "I love you too Bella." She said. Katie came out of her room. "Okay Im ready." She said as they all headed down the stairs. They got in Nathans hummer and Brooke walked over to Nathan.

"Natalies going?" Nathan said. "Thats great." He said.'  
"Yeah and she wants to go to therapy. Im glad shes doing a little better. We'll be back later." She told her husband. Josh need anything besides jeans?" She asked her youngest son.

"Nope." He said. "Mom can we have chinese for dinner?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I will pick some up." She told him. "Okay love ya guys." She said as she kissed Nathan then kissed Josh on the cheek.

Maddie was sitting on her bed folding clothes when she heard Justin come into the apartment. He was back from basketball practice. "Hey babe." He said as he put his gym bag on the ground then kissed her. He pulled his shirt off and threw it in the basket. He walked over to the bathroom and turned the water on. "Wanna join me?" He asked her. She looked up and grinned then went to the bathroom with him and shut the door. About an hour later they were laying in bed together. Madie had her head on her husbands chest.  
'Maddie, I'm sorry." He told her. She looked up at him.

"For what?"She asked him. "For last year when I cheated on you. I'm so sorry I did it, It was stupid, and Im glad you gave me another chance." He told her. Her response was to kiss his passionately. She moved so she was on top of him and it escaladed from there.

A couple hours after that Maddie was making dinner when the phone rang.  
"Hello." She said.

"Maddie, its Nat." She said.

"Hey Nat." Maddie said suprised her sister was calling her.

"When you come for Thankgiving can I talk to you? Everyone here wants to talk and i feel like im being suffocated." Natalie said. "You know what Im going through because of the Blaine thing, and I wanna talk to you because you can relate." Natalie told her sister.

"Sure thing sweetie." Maddie told her sister. "I love you, and we'll talk when i get there tomorrow." She told her.

"Thanks." Natalie told her sister and they hungup.

Later on that evening Brooke walked into her bedroom with Nathan. Nathan was sitting on the bed and Brooke sat with him.

"Maddie called and said that Nat called her, and asked if she could talk to her when she gets here tomorrow. Nathan, Im glad shes opening up." Brooke told her husband. "I cant believe she has to go through this, I hate seeing her like this." Brooke said.

"Maddie's a good girl, and she went through it too and she'll be able to help her sister.

Nathan was flipping through the channels when he saw a report about a bombing in Iraq. They were talking and they mentioned Logan's regime.

"Oh my God." Brooke said.

Nathan sat up. "Brooke we dont know if.."

_And its been reported that 3 soldiers are dead and several are badly injured. No further details or names will be released until the families have been notified. _

Brooke and Nathan just sat there unable to do anything else.

**Coming up**

**Logan's fate is determined**

**Natalie talks to Maddie**

**Justin/Maddie fluff**

**Deb comes back in the picture**

**Izzy gets jealous of Hayley**

**Haley and Lucas get engaged**

**Nathan tells Brooke he wants another boy**

**Next update should be today. I have a couple hours til i get ready for halloween. **

**Reviews!!!!!!**

**I want to know what you think should happen to Logan! **


	24. Could Be Worse

**Heres the next chapter. **

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something *blue*  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

It wasnt fair. No one deserved to die like that. In war, fighting for our country, but someone did. Someone did die in war. Leaving behind his parents, 5 sisters, brother, girlfriend and daughter, grandparents and an aunt and uncle. Sitting there in the church all of them looking as somber as ever. Even his ex girlfriend had come to pay her respects and didnt dare take the baby away from his girlfriends lap. It wasnt fair, and they all had to sit there and just watch as it happened.

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_

Of course everyone knew this could happen, but they prayed and hoped that it didnt. They couldnt understand why he was taken from them. They couldnt understand how it could turn out like this. No one had any words that could fix it.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

No one knew what to do now, or what to say. No one knew how they were going to get over this and make it past it.

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

No one knew

_Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_

Sara woke up to phone ringing and she had tears in her eyes. She was so thankful it was a dream. She picked up the phone.  
"Hello" She said.

"Sara, its Brooke. Logan's officers called, hes alive. He was one of the injured, but hes alive." Brooke told her.  
"Oh thank god." Sara said as she let the tears fall.

"He'll be home in a week." Brooke told her. By now both women were crying. After hanging up the phone Brooke went to inform all of her children. Everyone was so happy that Logan was alive.

The next morning Maddie woke up and went downstairs. She saw Natalie sitting at the counter picking at a muffin. "Come on girly." She said as she took his sister and pulled her up off the stoll. "Lets go outside." She told her as they went outside and went for a walk.

"Talk to me Nat." Maddie said as they began walking around the neighborhood.

"Maddie, I dont know what to do. I just to feel better, but I cant. I feel sad all the time, and I feel gross about what happened, and then I feel like I deserve it because I didnt listen to mom." Natalie told her sister.

"Nat, its not your fault. Dont you ever ever for a second think it is, and no one deserves that. When I was with Blaine I felt the same way, but it was something I worked past. You know who helped me the most?" Maddie asked.

"Logan?" Natalie answered. Maddie shook her head.

"Nope. It was mom." Maddie answered. "Mom is so good to all of us, and sure she's our mom and has rules for us and stuff, but she loves more than anything in the world, and she just wants to protect us." Maddie told her. "Talking to mom made me feel so much better about everything."

Natalie looked at her sister. "Okay, I will." She told her.

The girls just kept talking forever about stuff. It felt good for Natalie to get this stuff off her chest with someone who was as non judgemental as they come.

A week later Brooke and Nathan drove to Charlotte to get Logan. They took Dani with them. They were at the airport and they saw soliders all over but didnt see Logan but then they did, he was in a wheel chair. They were shocked. They walked over to him. "I lost the feeling in my legs, and I'm paralysed from the waist down." Logan told them. Dani climbed into her fathers lap and he smiled when she hugged him.  
"Oh baby." Brooke said she looked like she was going to cry.

"Mom dont cry, Im okay. Its a lot better then what happened to some of the other guys." Logan told her. "I'm okay, and Im glad to be back."

"Lets go home." Nathan said as they went home.

**Coming up**

**Logan goes home and the family reacts to him in a wheel chair**

**Justin gives Maddie some news**

**Natalie goes to therapy**

**Deb and Izzy bond**

**Another time jump possibly. **


	25. Brick By Boring Brick

**Heres the next chapter. **

Logan Scott was someone who usually did well with problems, but when something hit home and effected directly you, it was hard to get through it. Logan had lost the feeling in his legs during a bombing when he was in Iraq and he was having a hard time dealing with it. He was in a wheel chair, and the doctors said it could be for the rest of his life. Logan was trying to be optimistic about it, but it was hard. Especially with having a 16 month old. Because of Logan's accident the family had to adjust the way they were living. The family room was turned into a room for Logan and Dani, because they had to sell the apartment. Nathan added a sliding door to the room which was next to the kitchen, for privacy. Logan was sitting in the wheel chair by the window just looking out of it when Dani came over to him. Logan looked over at the door and saw Katie. "She said she wanted her daddy." Katie told her brother. Dani climbed up on to the bed and then used it to get in Logan's lap.

"Daddy." Dani said as she kissed her fathers cheek. "granma Bwooke said I could sweep with yous." Dani told her father. Katie walked over and helped her brother get in his bed, and then put Dani up next to him. "I'll get her later." Katie said as she closed the door. Logan was ordered to go to post tramatic stress therapy by the Army, so he had been going. Natalie was also still going to therapy and it seemed to help.

About two hours later after Dani's nap all of the Scotts were in the living room. It was two weeks until Christmas, and Brooke decided she wanted everyone to do secret santa. She put everyones names in one of Nathan's hats.  
"Okay, everyone will draw a name, and then you'll get a gift for that person. All the kids Josh and under, I will take to get their gifts, since obviously they dont have the money, but the rest of you, put some thought into your gifts.

"Izzy you're first. Come draw." Brooke lowered the hat so Izzy could reach. She drew her name and handed it to her mom. She had Nathan. Brooke whispered in her daughters ear. "You have daddy, dont tell anyone though." Brooke told her. Brooke cringled up the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Okay, Joshua." Brooke extended the hat towards him and he read the name _Logan. _Josh smiled and handed Brooke the paper.

"Katie." Katie stood up and picked a name. _Brooke _Katie went back and sat down. She thought about what she could get her mom.

"Nat." Natalie walked over to her mother and picked a name._ Sara _Natalie was happy with who she got. She liked Sara way better then Megan.

"Mads." Maddie picked her name _Katie _"Okay cool. I can work with this." Maddie said.

Brooke walked over to Logan and picked his name. _Justin. _Sara chose her name and she got_ Maddie._Then Brooke went to Justin. Justin got _Josh._

Brooke looked at Nathan. "Your turn." Nathan got_ Natalie_.

Brooke picked a name for herself and she got _Hayley_

Okay Im gonna pick for Dani. Brooke looked at it and it said _Izzy. _Okay, for Hayley. Brooke picked the last name and it was_ Dani. _

"Okay guys one present for the name you got, and put thought into it. we're exchanging on Christmas eve." Brooke told them. "Josh I'll take you and the little girls shopping this week.

Everyone left the living room and went their seperate ways. Brooke took Izzy and Hayley to her room for a nap. Katie and Natalie took Dani and they went to search for their presents. Logan went back to his room and Sara went with him. Nathan took Josh out to the river court and Maddie and Justin went upstairs to their room. Maddie was looking through her bag for her birth control. "Have you seen my cell phone ?" She asked Justin. Justin helped her look through the bag and he saw her birth control pills and opened them. "Maddie, arent you supposed to follow the stickers with the days on them? It's saturday and you havent taken them since monday." He told her.

"Umm. Actually I hadnt taken them since 3 mondays ago." Maddie said as she sat down on the bed and bit her lip.

"Damnit Maddie." He said as he got off the bed and crossed his arms. "I thought we talked about waiting?" He said. "God, in the past three weeks we've had sex a lot." Justin said.

"Dont be mad okay, I know we talked about it, but I didnt think you would be mad if I did get pregnant." Maddie told him.

Justin didnt know what to do. Of course he wanted children but he was in college, and so was his wife. They couldnt even afford a kid right now. Plus he was kind of pissed that she lied to him about it.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" Justin asked her. Maddie looked at him and nodded.  
Justin sighed. "Alright. Come on." he said. "Lets go get a test." Justin told her. She grabbed her purse and they went down the stairs. Sara was walking past the stairs back into Logan's room when she saw the couple. "Hey, are you going to the store?" Sara asked them.

"Umm, yeah. Do you need us to get you something?" Maddie asked her brother's girlfriend.  
"Can you grab some tampons, your mom said there should be some in the bathroom, but there was none." Maddie asked.  
'Yeah. Sure. We'll be back soon." Maddie said as her and Justin left the house for the driveway.

Justin was driving and Maddie kept looking at him.

"Justin are you mad?" Maddie asked her husband. She sighed. "I know I shouldnt have lied about it, I just really wanted a baby."

Justin was silent for several minutes. "Maddie, Im not mad at you, I just wish you would have told me how you really feel, I mean I was under the impression that you were fine with waiting, I mean if I would have known, then maybe I would have changed my mind about it. It's just you really had me thinking that you were okay with waiting." He told her.

"Im sorry." She said as the tears started falling. Maddie told him. Justin parked the car. "Hey baby, dont cry. It's okay." He moved over and kissed her softly. "Come on, lets go do this." He said as they got out of the car. Justin and Maddie walked in. She grabbed two tests and a pack of tampons. Then went to the front. The check out guy looked at her. " Um isnt this kind of an oxymoron?" He asked. Justin looked the kid. "Just ring it up asshole." The guy rolled his eyes, but rung it up. The couple went to the car then drove home. Maddie and Justin went inside and Maddie sat the bag on the counter. "Forgot my purse. I'll meet you upstairs." She told Justin. Justin went upstairs and Maddie went to the car. Sara came down and saw the bag. She reached in for the tampons and saw the pregnancy tests. Oh wow._ Maddie might be pregnant.. _Sara thought as she took the tampons and went to the bathroom. She debated on telling Logan. When Maddie came back she grabbed the tests and went upstairs. Justin was watching tv. Maddie went into the bathroom and came back a few seconds later. She looked at the instructions. "The plus sign means pregnant, then minus sign means not pregnant." Maddie told him. Maddie went back in the bathroom and came back with the tests. "Babe, ones plus and the other is minus." Maddie told him. "Really?" Justin said. He sighed and fell back on the bed. Maddie sighed and crawled up the bed and climbed on top of him. She kissed him. "We'll find out." She said. He moved so his hands were on her hips and he kissed her back. Maddie moved her hair out of the way and he started kissing up and down her neck. Then she broke the kiss and laid her head down on the pillow. "I love you Maddie." Justin told her. "We'll be okay." He told her. "I hope so." She told him. Justin and Maddie were laying there and they both fell asleep. Izzy woke up from her nap and went to see Maddie. She saw Maddie was asleep then she saw the tests on the bed. She picked them up and went to Brooke.

"Mommy, someone ate the popcicles and left the sticks. I want a popcicle." Izzy told her mom as she handed them to her mom. Brooke looked at the tests. "Izzy babe, where did you get these?" She asked her. "Maddie's room." Brooke stood up and walked down the hall.  
"Mommy, I want a popcicle." She told her mom. "Okay, give me a second." Brooke walked into Maddie's room and saw her daughter asleep with Justin.

"Madeline Karen Scott get your ass up" Brooke yelled at her daughter. Yeah, her last name was now Clarke, but Brooke still refered to her as Scott when she used her full name.  
"What?" Maddie said as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She saw her mom holding the tests. "My room now." Brooke said as she walked out of the room to the hallway.

Brooke closed the door when Maddie came in the room.

"Maddie, what the hell is this?" She asked her daughter. Maddie looked at her mom. "A pregnancy test." Maddie said.

"I know that smart ass. Why do you have them?" Brooke asked her daughter.

"Because I didnt take my birth control, and Justin and I had sex like you and dad do, you know like 5 times a day." Maddie told her mom.

"Maddie, your dad and I have sex more than 5 times a day, but anyways why did you not take your birth control?" Brooke asked her daughter.  
"Because I want a baby!" Maddie said.  
"Maddie, you have time for a baby later on, you have school and cheerleading. You cant do all that with a baby." Brooke said.  
Maddie just looked at her mom. "I thought I could handle it." Maddie told her mom.

Brooke's expression softened. "Maddie, I'll take you to my doctor." Brooke told her. "Come on." She said.  
Maddie went with Brooke to the doctor. Justin decided to stay with his wifes family. Brooke went back with her daughter when they called her name. The doctor did the ultrasound on Maddie and when the screen came up Brooke looked at it. "Maddie, you are pregnant." The doctor said. Maddie looked at her mom. "You wanted this babe." Brooke told her daughter.  
The doctor took a deep breath. "Whats wrong?" Brooke asked the doctor.  
"There is no heartbeat." The doctor told them. "Maddie, I'm sorry but the baby isnt alive." She said. "We need to do surgery immedietely. Brooke she needs to go to the hospital, right now." Maddie looked at her mom and she looked really scared, as did Brooke for her daughter.

"Okay lets go." Brooke said. Brooke took Maddie to the hospital and called Nathan and Justin.

**There it is. Hope you like that little twist. Let me know what you think!**


	26. Forever and Always

**Heres the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. Just a heads up, I decided to add Clay into the fic. He's still Nate's sports agent. **

Brooke hadnt left Maddie's side since she was admitted to the hospital. It had been determined that Maddie was 16 weeks pregnant, but the baby was a stillborn, and stopped developing. The doctor had taken the fetus out of Maddie, as it could have caused plenty of health risks for her if the baby stayed in there. Justin came when Brooke called him, and Nathan followed once he made sure the kids were okay at home. Maddie opened her eyes and saw her parents and her husband in the room with her. Maddie didnt say anything, and neither did the others. They all just stayed their silent.

By the time Maddie came home a few days later all of the Scott's had been filled in on what happened. Brooke told the kids not to bring the topic up around Maddie, but not to treat her any differently either. Maddie had come home, and went straight to her room with Justin following. No one said anything. Natalie was in the kitchen sitting at the table writing in her journal. It was her therapists idea for her to start one and just write about her thoughts and feelings. Brooke was in her room sitting on the bed folding laundry with Hayley, Izzy and Dani watching tv on the bed. Rugrats was on and the three girls were watching contently. Nathan came into the room, he had been at the rivercourt with Luke and Josh. He came over and kissed Brooke. "Hey baby." He said to her. "Hows Mad's?" Nathan asked his wife about his oldest daughter.

"She's doing okay. Shes asleep right now." Brooke told her husband. "Nathan, our kids are amazing kids, but right now it seems like each one of them has an issue, and I feel like I'm failing as a parent. Logan cant walk, Maddie had a miscarriage, Natalie was raped and is dealing with depression, and Josh still has his anger issues." Brooke told him.

"Brooke, you arent failing as a parent. If it wasnt for you, this family wouldnt function the way it does and would probably fall apart." Nathan said as he sat on the bed and took his shoes off.

"Yeah, but all of these bad things keep happening to my children, and I cant do anything about it." Brooke told him. "It makes me wanna take these three and lock them up and not let them out." The show was on commercial and the three little girls attention was deverted to Brooke and Nathan.

"Mommy! You cant lock me up, like grandpa Dan!" Izzy said with her infamous shriek.  
"Babe, I was kidding. Chill." Brooke laughed.  
Nathan went over to the walk in closest he shared with Brooke and he got out his gym bag.  
"Daddy! Are you leaving?" Izzy asked her father.  
"Tonight ladybug." Nathan told her. "I'll only be gone for a few days. I gotta go make some money so that I can buy you all that ice cream." Nathan said as he tickled Izzy's stomach.

"Hey Nate, you should take Josh with you. I mean, while you're playing he can stay with Clay, but it will be good for him to spend some time with you. Plus you said that the players take their kids with them all the time." Brooke suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll go ask him." Nathan said. Nathan walked out of his bedroom and went to his sons. Josh was sitting on his bed playing video games. He paused it.  
"Hey dad, whats up?" He asked.

"Wanna go on the road with me?" Nathan asked his son. "Going to Chicago for a game." He told him.

"Really?" Josh said getting excited. "Yeah I wanna go!" He said.

"Be packed by 5." Nathan told his son.  
"Thanks dad." Josh said.  
"No problem buddy." Nathan said as he went back to his room. He found Hayley and Dani sitting in the empty laundry basket and Brooke braiding Izzy's hair.

"He's excited." Nathan said. "I am too, you know it's been a while since I've got to spend some time with Josh." Nathan said.

"Im glad. I'm sure he feels pretty lonely with all these girls around here." Brooke said.  
"We could do something about that, you know." Nathan said.

"Nathan we have 7 kids. We definately dont need another one." Brooke told him.

"It's not like we dont have the room or cant afford it." Nathan told her.  
"Nathan, we dont have the time. I wanna be able to give our kids the individual attention they need." Brooke said.  
"Brooke, Maddie and Logan are adults, Natalie lives with Logan most of the time, and shes 17, That just leaves the other 4, and we give them all equal attention." Nathan told her.

Brooke sighed. "Nathan, I know you want another boy, but I dont want anymore kids right now, plus there is a chance we could get another girl." Brooke told him.

"Not if we adopt." Nathan told her.

Brooke sighed. "Nathan. If I tell you I'll think about it, will you drop it for now?" Brooke asked.

"Only if you promise to think about it." Nathan told her.  
'I do. I promise I'll think about it." Brooke said.

Nathan kissed her. "Okay. That's all I ask." Nathan said.

The rest of the night was pretty calm for the Scott's. Nathan and Josh left for Nathan's game. Maddie and Justin kept to themselves the whole night, Logan spent some time with Sara and Dani. Brooke gave Izzy and Hayley baths then put them to bed. Natalie and Katie were sitting on the roof talking.

"So, can I ask you something without making you mad?" Katie asked her sister/cousin.

"Go for it."Natalie said as she laid down on the roof and looked up at the stairs.

"Is something going on with you and Clay?" Katie asked. "I mean I know hes attractive, but hes like in his 20's and you're 17." Katie told her sister.

"Nothing is going on. Promise. We're just friends. Clay's been a good person to talk to. He lost his wife, so he knows what it feels like to hurt, and hes just been a good listener." Natalie told her.

"Okay, I was just wondering. If anything happens, promise you'll tell me?" Katie asked.

"As long as you promise not to tell mom and dad. They would freak." Natalie said.

"Do you think hes cute?" Katie asked.

"Duh." Natalie laughed. "What about you girly? Got any boys that you like?" Natalie asked her sister.

"Yeah there is one, but I dont know. Nat, I feel like a freak. Im almost 16 and Ive never been kissed. I must be an ugly freak." Katie said.

"Okay one, if mom heard you say that, you would be pushed off this roof, two, you're a Scott, and Scott's and ugly dont go together, and three you arent ugly, and honestly I think it's cool that you havent been kissed yet. You havent settled, which is really good. I mean Logan's first was Megan, Maddie's was Blaine, and mine was some random guy." Natalie said. " It'll happen. Dont worry." She told her sister. "So tell me about this guy." Natalie said.

"Well, he's really cool and he's really cool. I met him on the first day of school. I really like him." Katie told her sister.  
"Invite him to your sweet 16." Natalie told her.  
"I need to talk to mom about my party." Katie said.

Meanwhile in the Scott house Brooke was on the phone with Haley.  
"Haley, what do I do?" Brooke asked her friend. She had just explained to her about how Nathan wanted another baby.

"Brooke, you're right you do have a lot of kids, but I see you with those kids, and each one is special in their own way, and you made them that way. You're so great with your kids and you give them what they need, and want and I honestly think you can handle another one, if you do want one.

"I mean, it would be nice to have another little boy around, but we're adopting, if we do it, because with my luck I'll get 3 more girls before I get another boy, plus theres kids out there who need better homes." Brooke said.

"Well, if you do it, go to an agency, and find a woman who is pregnant, who is giving her baby up. Usually you would be able to name the child. What letters are you up too?" Haley asked.

"G or O." Brooke said. "Im thinking Gavin." Brooke said.  
"Gavin is a cute name Brooke. It's better than Oliver, or Oscar." Haley told her friend.

Brooke laughed. "You know you have a pattern too. You have Addie, and Brenden, so this new baby has to be a C." Brooke said.

"And D." Haley said. "Im having twins, and they're both girls." Haley said.

"Damn Hales, thats great." Brooke said. "The Scott brothers must have issues producing boys." Brooke laughed.  
"Have you thought of names?"

"No, but Addie wants to name them, so Luke and I told her it was all her." Haley told Brooke.

Brooke and Haley kept talking for a little while.

Maddie had woken up and she found herself laying in Justin's arms.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Im okay." She told him. "Im sad, but I'm okay." She said.  
"Dont worry baby, one day you'll get pregnant and we'll have a healthy beautiful child." He told her.  
"I know. Im not rushing it anymore." She said.

"I love you." He told her and she said it back.

**Okay there it is. I need some opinions.  
Should Brooke and Nathan adopt?(If they do, it will be a couple chapters, and the mother will have lots of issues, and it will cause hurdles for Brooke and Nate)**

**What should Addie name her sisters?(C and D)**

**Should something happen between Natalie and Clay?(If so, what? A relationship? Sex?)**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Kelsey.**


	27. Loves Not A Competition But Im Winning

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! I got mixed reviews, and I decided what Im gonna do about each sl. Thanks you guys, even though I'm not doing it some the way some of you guys want, I still hope you like it. Thanks you guys. **

"Dad, Im really glad you invited me to come with you." Josh told his dad. Nathan had taken Josh with him on the road. Josh was really enjoying hanging out with his father without having his sisters or his mother around. The team had made it to the hotel. Josh and Nathan ate, then Nate had to go practice.

"Hey buddy, I have to practice, but you're gonna hangout with Clay, and then when I get back I'm going to take you out and we'll explore Chicago this evening, then tomorrow's the game and we'll head home after that." Nate said as he got his bag. "Clay, dont do anything stupid with Josh." Nathan laughed. "See ya kid." He said as he tousled Josh's hair when he walked past him.

"Bye dad." Josh said as he sat on the bed. Clay looked at him. "You bring your Wii?" He asked the youngest Scott son.  
"You know it." Josh said as he pulled the Wii out and Clay helped him set it up.

"I think it's really cool you came with your dad. He always talks about how much he misses you guys when hes on the road." Clay said as they guys were playing a racing game.

"Yeah, I miss him too, but we know hes doing it for us." Josh said. "I miss him a lot when hes out at camp in the summers though, but mom said we might be able to come visit him for a week or two." Josh told Clay.

"I know, you're mom was talking about it. That would really be nice for your dad." Clay told him. The two guys kept playing the game for a few hours then Nate came back.

"Thanks for watching him Clay." Nate told his agent and friend. "No problem, it was fun. Josh is a cool kid." Clay told Nate.  
"You're welcome to come out with us." Nate told him.  
"Nah, I got some girls waiting for me." Clay said with a laugh. "Catch you guys later." Clay said as he went back to his hotel room. There were no girls in his room, but he could get some if he wanted too. Clay sat on his bed and picked up his phone he scrolled to the name above Nathans and called it.

Natalie was sitting on the front porch on the swing when she felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw the name. It was Clay. She flipped her phone open and put it to her ear.

"Hey Clay." She said with a whisper. Her parents didnt know she talked to him, outside of when he was over with Nate, and she didnt think they would handle it well. Natalie jumped off the porch swing and walked down the yard to the sidewalk.

"Hey Nat, you feeling okay?" He asked her. Clay and Natalie had been talking lately about life, and things going on. Clay was a good outlet for Natalie and hes the only person she let herself cry around. Natalie was also there for Clay who was dealing with his wife dying.

Natalie had made her way to a small park by her house.

"Im okay." Natalie told him. "I always feel better when I talk to you. You dont treat me like a china doll whos about to break." Natalie told her fathers sports agent.

"When we get back tomorrow, you can come over if you want." Clay told her.  
"Sounds good." Natalie told him. "I'll talk to you later." She said as she closed her phone. She sighed. What was she getting herself into? Her parents would freakout if something happened between them, but Natalie wanted it, and she didnt care.

Clay put his phone down and laid down on the bed. He was dead if Nathan found out. Here he was 25 years old, and he was falling for a 17 year old. Thinking about all the trouble he could get into made his really consider this was a bad idea, but apart of him still wanted it.

Natalie walked back to the house. She saw her little sister come down the steps.  
"Iz, where you going?" She asked when she saw she had her backpack on.

"Im spending the weekend with granny deb." Izzy told her sister.  
Brooke walked down the stairs.  
"Hey Nat, can you watch Hayley, I'll be back in a few. Shes asleep on my bed, and should be out all night." Brooke asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I can do that." Natalie said. "Hey mom, can I go to the mall tomorrow? I wanna get my gift, and you know how indecisive I am, I could be there for hours." She laughed.  
"Sure babe." she said. "Im glad you're feel better. Katie is with Addie, so you're here by yourself with Hayley, Logan, Sara and Dani went to her parents for the weekend.

"Okay. Love ya Bella. Have fun at grandmas." Natalie told her.

Brooke opened the door. Then turned around. "Im gonna get something for us for dinner, anything you want perticularly?" Brooke asked her.

"subway?" She asked her mom. Brooke nodded and thought for a second. "Spicy Italian flatbread with tomatoes, pickles,black olives and ranch, and a sprite." Brooke said.

"Wow. Mom that impressive." She told her mom. "Years of practice babe." She said. "I'll be back in about an hour."

The next day the team returned. Brooke was pleased that her son and husband had a good time together. Josh fell asleep when they got back. Brooke was enjoying the quiet. Victoria called and asked if she could have Hayley for the weekend. Brooke agreed and Victoria picked the 18 month old up.

Nathan walked into the bedroom. Brooke looked at him. "Josh is asleep, and all the other kids are out." Brooke told her husband. He grinned and closed the door.

Natalie drove her car over to the beach house she had been to before. She parked it and got out. She walked up the porch and smiled when she opened it and saw Clay on the other side.

"Hey Nat." He said.  
"How was the trip?" Natalie asked as he took her coat. He hung it by the door.  
"It was good. Glad to be back. Kind of tired though." He told her.  
"Oh, I can leave." She told him. "No way." He said and lead her to the living room.

"I figured we could watch a movie, wanna pick one?" He asked. Natalie picked The Notebook and put it in. She was sitting on the couch next to Clay. She wanted him so bad, and decided to make it happen. She moved her hand over so it was lightly grazing his. Clay noticed this and didnt know what to do. He weight his options and then he decided to go for it. He knew it would have to be a secret though. He moved his hand closer to hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. By the end of the movie Natalie was laying on the couch with her head in his lap. When the movie was over she sat up. "I better go." She said. "No one can find out." She told him. He was glad she agreed, this could ruin him. His job, his credibility, his friendship with nathan.

Natalie was about to walk out the door when pulled her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. It was a passionate tender kiss. She smiled when it broke and walked to her car. She sat there for a second and then drove to her house. She walked in and went to her room.  
She opened her phone and saw she had a text from Clay.  
_I love your kisses _He told her. She smiled and closed her phone.

**Okay, there it is. **

**I decided to go with the Clay/Natalie relationship. **

**Okay, I need some more feedback.**

Should Brooke or Nate find out about C/N first?

**Oh, and I decided Logan's gonna walk again! Yay! **

**Next chapter tomorrow. **


	28. One Last Kiss

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! **

Natalie Scott walked pulled her car in the driveway. It was 5 in the morning and she had to get in there before her parents caught her. Then she decided to just sit outside, that way if her mom or dad asked her about it just could just say she couldnt sleep so she came outside. For the past 2 months Natalie had been in a relationship with her fathers sports agent. It was now february. Natalie would be 18 in may, and she hoped that if her parents found out after she was 18 they would be okay with it. Natalie was falling in love with Clay. It wasnt just sex for her, she wanted to be with him. She was scared though because she knew he would get in trouble if someone found out. Natalie wanted to tell one of her sisters, but she knew she couldnt. Natalie was happy though, so she could deal. Natalie looked at her cell phone. It was 5:07. She usually got up for school at 6:30. She walked in the house through the kitchen and found it was empty. She went up the stairs and went to her room that she shared with Katie. She saw Katie in her bed and Natalie laid down in heres.

The next day Natalie was at school sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. She was eating with some of her friends from the soccer team.

"Nat, come to the party with us. Tristen wants you to go."Natalie's teammate Allie told her. Natalie looked up and saw the guys soccer team a few tables over and Tristen was looking over at her. Natalie looked at Allie. "Sorry, you know my mom. After the last party, I wont be going to anymore for a while." Natalie said. The truth was Tristen was cute, but she was with Clay. She had someone, just just wished she didnt have to keep it a secret. If she was with Tristen, she wouldnt have too. Natalie dismissed the thoughts and looked at her friends.  
"Hey, I got to go." Natalie said. "See you guys later" She said. Natalie said as she pulled her soccer hoodie on and grabbed her backpack. She put her vibrant red hair in a loose ponytail and left the cafeteria. She went to the bathroom and went in one of the stalls. She sat down on the toilet and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She saw she had 3 text messages, but none were from Clay which caused her to frown.  
Natalie scrolled throw her messages.  
She had one from Maddie  
_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come up for the weekend and spend sometime with Justin and I. Text back. _

The second one was from Logan.

_Hey, can you watch Dani tonight? I have physical therapy and Sara's working. I'll give ya like $50._

The third one was from Luke.

_Hey, if you get a chance come over later, Haley and I need to talk to you kiddo._

After replying to the text messages Natalie closed her phone and sat it in her lap. Just as she was about to get up she felt her phone vibrate again. She looked at the screen and smiled when she saw it said Clay. She opened it.

_Hey, sorry I didnt text earlier, I was with your dad, but I miss you._

Natalie responded to his text.

_It's okay. I miss you too.. a lot. When can I see you again?_

Natalie waited a few minutes then got a reponse.

_Not sure yet, dont want your parents to get suspicious, cause you're out all the time, but soon. _Clay told her.

_:) Okay._ Natalie said. She slid her phone in her pocket and got up. Natalie left the bathroom and headed to class. She saw her sister and cousin in the hallway.

"Hey Kate, Addie." Natalie said to the freshman. "Hey Ad, Dad said he and your mom needed to talk to me, you know what about?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah.. They were gonna ask you to move back in with Brooke and Nathan, so they could have your room for the babies." Addie told her. "Which i think is pretty sucky." Addie told her sister.

Natalie looked at her. "No, its okay. I pretty much live with mom and dad anyways, but yeah I'll get my stuff out." Natalie said. "See ya guys." She told them as she walked to english class. Natalie really didnt mind, cause she lived with Brooke and Nathan anyways. She didnt like being around pregnant Haley. She liked Haley, just not when she was pregnant.

After school and soccer conditioning Natalie was extremely stunned to see Logan on crutches. She was so excited for him. The doctors told him he wouldnt be able to walk, but he was proving them wrong, and slowly but surely he was able to regain usage in his legs. Natalie picked Dani up and sat her on the counter. "Do you need a ride to rehab?" She asked. "No dad's gonna take me, then go to basketball practice with Josh. Thanks for watching Dani." Logan hobbled over to Dani. "Be good for aunt Natalie. Okay?" He said.

"I wills." She said as she wrapped her hands loosely around his neck then gave him a kiss. "I'll be back later on." He told his sister, then went out to the car to meet his father and brother. Nathan began coaching Josh's basketball team.

Brooke, Izzy and Hayley came into the house from the kitchen door when Natalie and Dani were making cupcakes.  
"gammy. Cupcakes." Dani told Brooke as she was sticking her finger in the batter.

"I see that." Brooke laughed.  
"Mommy can I help?" Izzy asked. "Of course my darling." Brooke said as she sat Izzy on the counter.

"Mom, are you and dad really adopting another baby?" Natalie asked her mother.

"Im not sure yet babe. We're just talking about it, nothing official. What do you think about it?" Brooke asked. She decided she wanted to know how each of the kids felt about it.  
'Honestly, I think its cool. I like having all my brothers and sisters, and we could use another boy." Natalie told her.

Brooke smiled. "We'll see. So, what do you guys wanna do about dinner, its just us 6 tonight." Katie was sitting at the counter holding Dani up."

"Can we go out?" Katie asked. "We havent gone out in a while." She said to her mother.

"Yeah, I like that idea. I dont feel like cooking. Where do you wanna go?"

"Mcdonalds!" Izzy shrieked.

"No." Natalie,Brooke and Katie all said at the same time.

"Lets go to outback. I want their fries." Katie said.

"Sounds good." Brooke said as she picked Hayley up. Natalie grabbed Dani and Katie got Izzy.

"We have to take seperate cars cause of the carseats." Brooke said. "Okay, I'll drive too."

Natalie drove by herself and brooke and the kids drove too. After they ate Natalie told Brooke she wanted to go to the mall real quick, since she just got her allowence. Brooke said okay. Natalie used this as an excuse to go see Clay. She went inside and she threw her hoodie off. About an hour later she left and went home.

Nathan was on his way back from practice with Josh. "Hey Josh, I have to stop by Clay's for a second." Nathan said.  
Nathan and Josh went in and Nathan talked to Clay for a few minutes about some of his contract stuff.

"Alright man I'll see you later." Nathan said as he walked towards the door. Clay saw Natalie's hoodie and froze. Nathan saw it too. He picked it up. It was her Tree Hill Soccer Hoodie and his had her last name on the back and her number 16 on it.

"Why the hell is Natalie's hoodie here?" Nathan asked as he turned around to Clay.

Clay decided he wasnt going to lie to Nathan.

"We've been having sex, and she left it here." Clay said which caused Nathan to punch him.

"She's my 17 year old daughter!" Nathan yelled. "How could you do that Clay?"

Clay got up. "Nathan, it just happened." Clay told him.

"Yeah thats what you can tell them when you go to jail." Nathan said to Clay. "Josh lets go." Nathan said to his son as they left. Nathan was furious. His daughter was sleeping with his sports agent. He couldnt wait until he got home to tell Brooke and confront Natalie.

Natalie was in her room when she got a text from Clay.

_Your dad knows, he came over and saw your hoodie. _Natalie read the text and sent a reply.

_I have a plan. I'll be over soon _Natalie said as she sent it and then closed her phone. Her dad knew, which meant he would never let her see Clay again, so Natalie had to do something about it. She grabbed one of her gym bags and filled it with clothes. She grabbed her laptop and her cell charger and stuffed them in the bag. She scribbled a note on a piece of paper and left it on her bed.

_I love him _she wrote in blue highlighter. She grabbed her bag and another hoodie. She knew Brooke was giving the babies a bath so she left the house quickly she went to her car and drove to Clay's. She went the long way so she didnt pass Nathan. She went into Clay's house.  
"Lets run away, so we can be together." Natalie told him. Clay didnt say anything for a moment, then looked at her. "Okay." He went upstairs and packed a bag. The two of them were gone within 15 minutes. They took Clay's car and Natalie left hers.

"Natalie Scott get your ass down here." Nathan came in the house slamming the door. He went upstairs and Brooke came out of her room. "Whats going on?" Brooke asked.

"Clay and Natalie were having sex." He told her.  
"What?" brooke said.  
They went into Natalies room to find the note.  
"Damnit, she left with him."

**Coming up:**

**Brooke and Nathan try to find Natalie.**


	29. UD Alert

**Hey guys! Sorry about my lack of updates, been super busy with school and Christmas and stuff. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm doing a mass update today and I'm updating all my stories. I also have an idea for a new one as well, so I might put that up. So yeah. I should also be able to update a few more times before I head back to school next week. **

**Thanks guys. **

**Expect the updates within the next few hours.**

**Love Kels**


	30. Stand In The Rain

Thanks guys for the reviews. Hope you like it. Just heads up, only a few more chapters left of the story.

Natalie sat up and bed confused, everything had felt so real, but it was really just a dream. She didnt run away with Clay, and her parents didnt know about their relationship. She could still be in a secret relationship with Clay if she wanted too, but she didnt think she wanted too anymore. She sighed and climbed out of bed. Natalie went downstairs where she found her mother with her sisters Izzy and Hayley.

"Hey Nat. Luke called and wants you for the weekend. He asked if you could watch Brenden while Haley has her C-section." Brooke asked her adoptive daughter. Haley was scheduled to give birth to twin girls who Addie named Cheyenne and Savannah. Addie wanted their names to somewhat match, so she picked them from the map, so Haley and Luke approved. They added middle names so it was Cheyenne Peyton and Savannah Brooke Scott. Haley and Lucas talked about it and decided four children were enough, especially with the ages. Having a fourteen year old, a two year old and two newborns were going to be plenty for the pair, who were now officially together. Lucas proposed to Haley, and she agreed. They were planning the wedding for next summer.

"Sure mom." She said as she grabbed a bowl of cerel and went to eat it. She was deep in thought about the whole Clay thing. She liked him, a lot, but she knew she had to end things, before it became a big deal. Natalie grabbed her cell phone. _Its over. It has to be this way. _Natalie sent to Clay then deleted it from her outbox. She closed her phone and walked upstairs.

Megan was sitting on Logan's bed putting together a bag of clothes for Dani. Logan was allowing Megan to have Dani for the weekend. She was being good about communicating with Logan, and since she lost the custody battle, it was up to Logan when Megan got to see their daughter. Dani had just started walking, and Logan was kind of bummed because she was with Megan when she walked for the first time, so he didnt get to see it.

"So, you're gonna be back sunday?" Logan asked his ex girlfriend. He was civil towards her, but at this point he really didnt want anything else romatically to do with her, he was with Sarah, and thats what mattered to him. Logan was over that, and honestly he thought this situation was better for Dani. He didnt want to be with Megan if all they were doing was fighting, that wasnt good for her. Dani had two sets of families who loved her and that worked for Logan. Logan picked Dani up off the bed as Megan grabbed her bag. He slipped her small sweater on her and put her shoes on her. The two of them walked down the stairs and was walking again. It took a while, but he was able to go without the crutches. He definately mistifyed the doctors as they didnt think he was going to be able to walk ever again. Logan got a coaching job with his uncle at the school, and it wasnt much, but it helped.

"Bye baby girl. Be good for mommy. I love you." Logan said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.  
"Love yous dada" Dani said as she kissed his cheek. Logan smiled and put his daughter in the carseat.

"Logan, do you think we could ever have another chance?" Megan asked as she closed the door and looked at the father of her child.

"As in another relationship? No." Logan said. "I have a girlfriend, and Im in love with her, and you had your chance, and blew it. The only connection we have is Dani, and thats it." Logan said. He waved to Dani and then walked away. Megan sighed and got in the car and drove away.

Meanwhile Maddie walked into her apartment which she shared with her husband of almost a year. She had just finished class and was done for the day since it wasnt cheer season anymore. She put her bag on the floor by the door and walked in the living room. She smiled when she saw Justin asleep on the couch. She had been doing better since her miscarriage, but it still sucked sometimes. She knew that her and Justin could have done it, but she promised her family she would wait until after graduation. Maddie walked over and laid down on top of Justin. She saw him smile and then she kissed him.

"Hi." She said as he opened up his eyes.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Justin asked his wife. He had gotten off work a few hours ago, and he was done with class for the day.

"I missed you, but it was okay." She told him and then just laid her head down on his chest.

"Mom, do you know where my wallet is? I think Brenden took it again." Addie said as she walked into her mothers room, but she stopped when she saw her laying on the floor, then Addie noticed blood." Addie was about to freak out but she pulled her phone out and dialed 911, and after that call she called Lucas.

An hour later and Lucas,Addie, Brooke, Nathan and Natalie were in the hospital waited to hear news on Haley, Savannah and Cheyenne. Everyone was waiting for what felt like forever and they were all stressing out. After what seemed like forever the doctor came out.

"Im looking for the family of Haley James?" The doctor said.

Lucas stood up. "Im her fiance." He said. Everyone looked up waiting for the news about Haley.

"Im sorry to tell you, but she didnt make it." The doctor said. Lucas' heart broke, Brooke started crying and Addie started crying as well. Addie walked over to her dad and they cried together. No one knew what to do.

Three later, and everyone was still in shock about Haley's death, and everyone was just keeping to themselves. Cheyenne and Savannah made it through the birth, and Lucas was trying to do his best taking care of his four children, but it was hard. He felt like this was all his fault. First Rachel, now Haley. Two women that he loved had died while giving birth to his children. Brooke and Peyton were helping Luke out with his three younger children, but Addie wouldnt come out of her room, she hadnt been to school since Haley passed away, she wouldnt see her cousins, and she didnt wanna be around her sisters, because she believed it was their fault. Natalie and Katie were trying to help Addie, but Addie just wanted to be left alone. Things in that Scott house were falling apart, and there wasnt really anything that could be done. Addie and Lucas were grieving in their own ways, Lucas by keeping himself busy, and Addie by shutting everyone out. Brooke and Peyton were taking it hard too, they missed their best friend a lot. Haley had always been there for them, and it really sucked to have this happen to such a good person. Addie wasnt going to have her mom when it came to stuff like her first date, kiss, dance and stuff like that. Brenden wouldnt remember is mother, and the twins never met her.

Lucas had just put Savannah and Cheyenne to sleep, and Brenden was with Brooke who took him to play with Hayley, so Lucas could get some sleep. Lucas walked past his oldest daughters room and knocked lightly. He opened the door and saw Addie looking at pictures of her and Haley. Haley had made her a photo album when she was a baby and she had been adding pictures throughout her life. Lucas walked over and sat next to Addie.

"Its not fair." Addie said as she burried her head into Luke's shoulder.

"I know baby." Lucas said as he let her cry it out. He had done his venting with Nathan and he punched the wall in Brooke and Nathans basement.

"Mom's gonna miss everything, and Brenden and the girls arent going to know who she is, and thats not fair, I mean I know they'll have aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton, but they wont know mom, and thats not fair, and I'm only 14, shes gonna miss so much, and I love mommy, and shes always been here for me, and Brenden and I know she would love the girls just as much and its not fair. She was the best mom ever and its not fair." Addie said, and at this point she was sobbing.

"I know Addie, its not fair. She should be right here with us." Luke said. "You can make sure they know all about your mom, you have the memories with your mom, and you can share them with your sisters and brother." Luke told her. "I promise it'll be okay, but you've been holding it in, you need to let it out Addie." Lucas told his oldest daughter. She cried for what felt like hours in her fathers arms, then she fell asleep in exhaustion. Lucas put a blanket over her and left the room. He really hoped everyone would be okay.

**Okay guys there it is. Sorry about Haley, but I just felt like things had been to happy in my last few chapters. **

**Reviews please. **

**Kels**


	31. Authors Note 2

Hey guys! I promise promise updates in all my stories soon. I want you guys to check out my new story called Show Me What I'm Looking For.

Its a One Tree Hill/Greek crossover and I think you'll all really like it.

Please check it out.

Thanks guys!

Kelsey.


End file.
